


Stuck Here On Earth With You

by thereichenbachgirl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Themes, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Insert, possibly a bit of smut later, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 41,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereichenbachgirl/pseuds/thereichenbachgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pearl x Fem!Reader insert story that takes place in the Steven Universe world. You've lived in Beach City for just over a month, when you meet the rambunctious Steven Universe and his mysterious guardians, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. Never in your wildest dreams would you have ever imagined that magic and monsters existed, or that you could fall in love with someone from another planet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To Beach City

You had moved to Beach City last month, with all intentions of living a quiet lifestyle. What better place to live, you thought, than a small seaside town? An idealistic location for you to relax, work, and maybe do some writing! The café you had worked in back home had given you a glowing recommendation, and it wasn’t too hard to find a job with those credentials. ‘Café Del Mar’ was a short walk from your house, your co-workers were friendly, and it paid the bills. The quaint, one bedroom shack situated just off the main boardwalk was reasonably priced, and exactly what you’d be looking for. When you’d moved in, you immediately fell in love with the green shutters and rustic charm of your new home. Sure, the shower made a weird gurgling noise when you turned it on, and the long-abandoned house was host to a family of spiders, but it was home.

What you hadn’t counted on was that the town was host to a rambunctious boy named Steven Universe, and his equally active guardians - the Crystal Gems.

It’s Sunday, a long awaited day of rest and relaxation, and the only day the Café Del Mar doesn’t open to its coffee guzzling patrons. You set up on the beach with a towel, some sunblock, and a pen and paper. You sigh happily, enjoying the warmth of the sun on your skin as you dig your toes into the sand.  
_Maybe I’ll actually get something down today. I’ve been stuck on this story for ages._  
You stick the end of the pen in your mouth, a blank page staring up at you. A shadow falls over you.  
“I haven’t seen you here before, and I know everybody! Who are you?”  
You look up, blocking the glare of the sun from your eyes, and see a young boy with a wiry mop of black hair staring back you inquisitively.  
“Uh, I’m (name). Hi.”  
“I’m Steven Quartz Universe, and I’m a Crystal Gem!”  
Steven strikes a pose, his hands haphazardly thrown into the air. His red t-shirt rides up his stomach, revealing a bright pink gemstone embedded into where his bellybutton should be. His eyes follow yours down to his stomach.  
“Ah! I see you’ve noticed. This!”  
He points to his gem proudly,  
“Is my crystal gem! I use it to summon my weapons and stuff. We fight monsters and protect beach city. It’s kind of our job.”  
He moves around to sit beside you on the towel, sprinkling sand over your book. Endearing, but also slightly assuming.  
“Our?”  
You brush the sand granules off your paper and close it. Doesn’t look like you’ll get much writing done today.  
“Me and Garnet, and Amethyst, and Pearl. We’re the Crystal Gems. We’re kind of like super heroes.”  
He looks at you with big sparkling eyes, an excited grin on his face.  
“Oh… Okay.”  
You’re a little bit lost for words. Obviously this is a game. There’s no such thing as magic, or superheroes, or monsters. Steven kicks off his sandals and turns to you.  
“So, (name). I’ve never seen you around before. What are you doing here?”  
“I just moved here, about a month ago. I work at the Café Del Mar.”  
Steven gasps exaggeratedly, his hands flying to the side of his face,  
“That’s so cool that you have a job!”  
He flops back onto the sand, sighing.  
“I had a job for a while. I worked at the Big Donut with Sadie when Lars was being lazy. Have you been to the Big Donut? It’s the best place in the world.”  
You feel a smile starting to touch at the corner of your mouth. This kid is nuts. But it’s so entertaining.  
“I can’t say I have. I’m not big on donuts.”  
Steven sits up, looking offended.  
“You don’t like Donuts?”  
He then stands, his hands on his hips. Spraying sand everywhere.  
“How can you NOT LIKE DONUTS? THEY’RE THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD!”  
“Well, I guess I-“  
You’re interrupted by a rumbling noise, as the ground shakes a little. Steven starts and turns around to look to the other side of the beach. Sweat beads his forehead.  
“Oh. That sounds like they need my help. I’ll see you later, (name)!”  
He runs off, waving.  
_That is so strange. An earthquake?_  
You feel your skin beginning to burn under the sun, so you pack up your towel and head back to the shack. You didn’t get any writing done today.


	2. Cafe Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl arrive at your cafe, and you learn something new about the Crystal Gems.

“(Name)!”  
The bell of the café chimes and in rushes a very excited Steven Universe.  
“Oh, hi Steven! What can I do for you today?”  
You watch the boy hop from foot to foot with boundless energy,  
“I told the Gems about the café, and how I met you on the beach, and how you’re a new person, and I was like ‘we need to go visit her’! And now, here we are!”  
Steven gestures grandly towards the door, as three incredibly diverse characters walk in. The first of which is tall and curvy, with an enviable thicket of dark hair, and sleek glasses. The second is short, with long lavender hair, purple skin and a cheeky expression. The third is tall and slender, with an elegant pointed nose and dressed in pastels.  
“This is Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl! The Crystal Gems! I was telling you about them, remember?”  
You blink a couple of times, taken aback by the three humanoid beings before you.  
“I-I remember. Hello.” You venture a tentative wave and smile.  
“Hi.” Garnet takes a seat down at the table, and the rest follow suit.  
“Can I get you guys anything to eat or drink?”  
As you pull out your notepad, you notice the not so subtle look of revulsion on Pearl’s face.  
“Ugh. No, thank  _you_.”  
 _Rude._  
Your eyebrows shoot up, but before you can say anything, Amethyst demands your attention.  
“I want THOSE.”  
She jabs a finger in the direction of the fresh apple and cinnamon muffins that are laying behind the counter.  
“One apple and cinnamon-“  
Amethyst stands up, her hands flat against the surface of the table,  
“Uh,  _noo_! I want them all! I’m hungry!”  
You do a quick count of the muffins. There has to be like, twenty or more there.  
“That’s a lot of muffins… Are you sure you want all those?”  
“Steven’s buying! Right, Steven?”  
Steven laughs nervously and checks his wallet,  
“I did say I would… But Amethyst, I don’t know if I can afford all of those muffins!”  
He turns to you, a drop of sweat sliding slowly down the side of his face,  
“H-how much are they?”  
“About $3.20 each.”  
Steven looks helplessly at Garnet, puppy dog eyes pleading for an out. Garnet sighs,  
“Amethyst. You can have two. Don’t take advantage of Steven.”  
Steven breathes a sigh of relief,  
“Thanks Garnet!”  
“Yeah,  _thanks Garnet.”_  
Amethyst sulks in the corner, still eyeing the platters of muffins.  
“Alright, two muffins… And for you?”  
You write down the order and then turn to Garnet, who is sitting stoically with her arms and legs crossed,  
“One latte.”  
“I want a chocolate milkshake, please!”  
Steven waves his hand in the air, overcome with joy at the prospect of a milkshake.  
“No problem!”  
You turn back to Pearl, flinching a little at her severe expression,  
“Are you  _sure_  you don’t want anything?”  
Pearl looks you up and down with a critical eye,  
“No.”  
You blanch and talk a few steps backwards.  
“Alright… I’ll just go and,” you turn around quickly to make your retreat, “process these then.”  
You run the order through the till and place the muffins on a plate to be delivered to the table Steven and the gems are sitting at. You get one of your co-workers to take the muffins over, you don’t think you can quite take another Pearl encounter quite so soon.  
 _What is her problem? Did I do something wrong?_  
You look up and see Steven’s been watching you for a little while, his face set like he’s trying to make his mind up about something. Finally he stands, and makes his way over to the counter.  
“Hey Steven, is everything okay?”  
He shoves his hands in his pockets and looks down at his sandaled feet.  
“Are… Are you okay?”  
 _Oh no._  
“I-I’m fine! Absolutely one hundred percent okay!”  
You plaster a reassuring smile on your face, and hope that’ll be enough to put his mind at rest.  
“Don’t take what Pearl said personally. The gems don’t eat or drink.”  
“But, Amethyst?”  
You trail off as you watch the purple gem engorging herself on the muffins.  
“Amethyst eats because it’s fun. Garnet only eats sometimes, and Pearl doesn’t eat at all. She thinks it’s gross.”  
Steven pauses for a while to collect his thoughts, his finger tucked thoughtfully under his chin.  
“Their bodies aren’t really real. They’re illusions. They don’t need to eat to live.”  
He watches you as you lean over the counter to whisper to him,  
“So, the gems… They’re like, what? Aliens, or something?”  
“Well, I guess they could be called aliens. They’re not from Earth, they’re from Homeworld. And an Alien is what you call something that’s not from Earth. So I guess that’s correct…”  
His face screws up a little as he struggles to explain,  
“I don’t really know. They’re Crystal Gems, and they look after me. They’re kind of magical, and we save the planet from the bad gems.”  
A bell rings behind you, signalling that the Gem’s drinks are ready to be served.  
“You better go sit down Steven, your drinks are on their way!”  
Steven throws his hands in the air, all previous seriousness thrown out the window with the promise of delicious treats.  
“CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKE! CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKE! CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKE!”  
He chants ahead of you, as you carry the precariously stacked tray over to his table.  
“One Latte, and one chocolate Milkshake.”  
You place the drinks at the table and go to walk away.  
  
“(Name)?”  
You turn to see Pearl looking directly at you, her face tinted with a teal blush.  
“Can I talk to you for a moment?”  
“Uh, yeah. Sure?”  
You gesture behind you, and the Gem lithely raises herself from her chair and follows you towards a vacated corner of the café. Her fingers twine and untwine nervously.  
 _Oh god, please just hurry up and yell at me so I can go back to my job._  
“I’m sorry, (name). Garnet informed me before that… Maybe the way I spoke to you was not the most-“ she struggles to find the world, her fingers fidgeting at a rapid pace, “appropriate way of conducting myself.”  
Pearl tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, the teal blush spreading fervently across her cheeks.  
“I-I hope you can forgive me.”  
You blink a few times. Your heart is pounding a little in your chest. Anxiety from this confrontation.  
 _Wow. She’s really-_  
You cut off the thought and shake your head.  
“It’s fine. No harm, no foul. I get it. You guys don’t eat.”  
“Oh thank goodness.” She sighs, her hand resting on her chest.  
“I was worried that I’d really offended you.” Her eyes meet yours and she smiles.  
 _When she smiles, her whole face is softer and more…_  
“It’s just that food is so disgusting and just the mere thought of ingesting such a horrible product makes me feel…” she shudders,  
 _Beautiful…_  
You jolt as this thought passes through your mind.  
“It’s fine. I’m really - it’s okay. I underst- Thank you though. I really-”  
She smiles once more, and calmly lays a cool hand on your shoulder.  
“I’m glad.”  
She turns and walks away, and you can feel your face burning from the brief contact. You beat a hasty retreat for the break room, mumbling something about needing some air to your co-workers. You slide down the door as it shuts behind you, your hands cup your flushed cheeks and you exhale deeply.  
 _Not good._  
  
   
                                                                                *                                                             *                                                                             *  
  
   
“(Name)! We’re going now!”  
You come out of the break room and see Steven waving from the doorway, the Gems positioned around him. You wipe your suddenly sweaty hands on your apron and walk over to him.  
“Hey Steven, was everything alright?”  
“Everything was acceptable.”  
Garnet answers, adjusting her glasses and then placing an affection hand on Steven’s head.  
“That was great, (name)!”  
Amethyst burps loudly, and then wipes her mouth on the back of her hand. Steven peers into your face, frowning slightly.  
“(Name)… Are you feeling ok?”  
You touch a hand to your cheek and lean back a little, away from his curious gaze,  
“I-I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“It’s just your face is really,  _really_  red.”  
He comes a little closer gives you a good hard look, then turns to Pearl,  
“Don’t you think she looks red?”  
Pearl gives you an appraising look, and you can feel your cheeks boil under her calm blue eyes.  
 _What is WRONG with me?_  
“She does look flushed. Maybe you should drink some water?”  
You take a step back, “I-I-I’m fine! Thank you though! I hope you enjoyed your drinks! Okay, bye!” and you turn and walk back to the counter, refusing to turn around. You hear Pearl whisper,  
“How peculiar. I hope she’s alright.”  
The door chimes with their exit, and you raise your hand to your face.  
  
 _I am a bloody mess._


	3. Picnic Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and the Crystal Gems invite you to a picnic on the beach.

Three days after the café incident, you wake up to find a letter slipped under the door of your dilapidated shack. You reach down and open the letter, and you’re immediately met with perfect calligraphy that reads:

_“You are cordially invited to a Picnic Party!”_

_12pm at Steven Universe’s House_  
On the beach  
BYO Bathers

_We hope to see you there!_

_Steven Universe & the Crystal Gems_

You smile at the neat handwriting, and turn the invitation over to see something messily scribbled on the back.

_P.S. Pearl says ‘cordially’ is a fancy way of saying something like friendly or warmly, not the drink. But there will be cordial! So please, still come!_

_\- Steven_

 

*                                              *                                              *

 

After throwing half your wardrobe on the floor, you’ve finally settled on an outfit. Cargo shorts, a tank top and sandals seems like appropriate enough beach-wear, and you have your bathers tucked away in your backpack. You kick at the sand as you walk, enjoying the feel of the warmth on your feet and admiring just how welcoming the water looks today. It isn’t until the Crystal temple comes into vision that you start to get those unwelcome butterflies in your stomach.  
_I don’t understand why I’m so nervous about this. It’s just Steven, and it’s just a picnic.  
_ As you approach, you see a collection of some of the locals of Beach City. There’s only a couple of familiar faces within the crowd. You recognise the guy who runs the Fish Stew Pizza joint, and a couple of people who frequent the Café Del Mar, but you haven’t been around long enough to really get to know anyone yet.

“Oh! (Name)! I’m so glad you could join us!”  
You jump as a hand lightly lands on your shoulder, and as you turn you’re suddenly confronted by the gaze of the unnervingly blue eyes of a certain gem. You feel your heart rate sky rocket a bit.  
_It’s just the fright._  
“Pearl, you gave a start.”  
You look down and see that balanced on her left hand is a tea tray.  
_Tea... at a picnic?  
_ “I’m so sorry! Would you like some tea, or some assorted biscuits?”  
She holds the tea tray out towards you, as you take a step backwards.  
“Oh, Um.. I-I’m okay! But thank you!”  
Pearl cocks her head to the side, raising an eyebrow.  
“(Name), is everything okay?”  
“(NAME)!”  
Before you have a chance to answer, your hand is grabbed by Steven, who drags you away.  
“I’m SO happy you made it! The cordial’s over here!”  
You look back over your shoulder, and see Pearl looking a bit lost in her thoughts. But you’re glad for the intervention.  
_There’s just something about her that makes me nervous._  
You realise that Steven’s been rambling at you for quite some time now, and you have yet to reply.  
“I’m going to take you to meet Connie! She’s my best friend! Oh, oh! And over there, that’s my Dad! He runs the car wash! Do you want some cordial?”  
Steven has lead you over to a small table containing some salads and a jug of red cordial, and is looking up at you expectantly.  
“O-oh. Yes, thank you! That would be great, Steven.”  
You smile, and while Steven is pouring you a glass, your eyes scan the crowd.  
“We’re gonna play badminton later, and then we’re all going to go for a swim!”  
Steven beams as he hands you a glass of cool cordial. Condensation already dripping down the exterior of the glass.  
“That sounds like fun. I did bring my bathers!”  
You gesture with your bag and then take a sip of the drink. Unsure as to why your heart is racing so fast, or why you just can’t seem to calm down!  
_It’s hard to feel at ease in a place filled with people you don’t know. Give yourself a break.  
_ “You should get changed! You can use my room. It’s just up there!”  
Steven points towards the house built into the temple.  
“I’m going to go find Connie. I’ll see you when you get back!”  
You watch the mop of thick dark hair disappear into the crowd, and sigh, a smile playing on your lips.  
_Guess I’d better go do as he says, otherwise I’ll never hear the end of it._

You reach the house and let yourself in. It’s a big room, you note, with a kitchen, lounge and bedroom all built into one. Your eyes are drawn towards the far end of the room.  
_That is quite an attention grabbing platform.  
_ You think, as you make your way over to it. It’s a large white platform built into the ground, with assorted colour rocks lining the outside. You reach a hand out and feel its cool, solid surface.  
_Is this quartz?_  
“You probably shouldn’t touch that.”  
You start, and turn to see Amethyst with her head in the fridge.  
“P will lose her mind if she knew Steven’s letting people up here. She hates people touching her stuff.”  
She slams the door shut with her foot, bowls of food in each hand and regards you with a curious stare.  
“Hey! You’re the weird, red-faced café chick, aren’t you?”  
“Y-yeah, I guess that’s me.”  
You rub your arm and take a step away from the platform.  
“Steven said I could come up here to get changed?”  
You hold up the bag containing your bathers.  
“Oh yeah! You can use my room!”  
Amethyst walks to a door behind the platform, embedded with different coloured gemstones. She holds a hand out, and the purple door glows and opens.  
“Just don’t make a mess!”  
She laughs and pushes you in through the door, which closes abruptly behind you.  
_Don’t make a mess? This place is filthy…  
_ You gingerly set your bag on the ground, hoping not to get it dirty on… something green and oozing that is on the floor. You quickly change from your normal clothes into your bathers, while looking around you at the piles of things stacked as high as you could ever imagine.  
_This place is massive…_  
You walk over to inspect a particular pile of junk that grabs your attention, made out of bits and pieces of electronic machinery.  
_It’s just like a garbage dump. A magical garbage dump, run by aliens._  
You start to laugh, and pack up your things to head back out into the ‘real world’. You press the doors to exit.


	4. Picnic Party: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The picnic winds down to a close, and Pearl confronts you about your odd behaviour.
> 
> NOTE: Thank you everyone for reading and commenting! This is the first fanfiction I've ever written and I'll be honest, I'm feeling a little insecure about it all. So thank you so much for all your lovely and encouraging comments! <3

The picnic begins to wind down as people head back for home. The sun has begun to set off the shores of Beach City, and things are beginning to cool down. You’ve spent the afternoon building sandcastles with Steven and Connie, and making light conversation with Greg and Garnet. You find your eyes often scanning the crowd to locate Pearl, who keeps her distance for the rest of the afternoon.

“Well kiddo,” Greg grabs Steven as he runs past and ruffles his hair,  
“I guess we better call it a night!”  
“ _Dad_! Just a little longer!”  
Greg shakes his head and looks at his watch,  
“No way! I gotta get Connie back to her parents before they think we’ve kidnapped her.”  
Stars appear in Steven’s eyes,  
“THAT WOULD BE SO COOL! Then she could live with us forever!”  
“Not cool. I’d miss tennis practise.”  
Connie has walked up behind Steven during this conversation and crosses her arms. Steven sighs and slumps a little,  
“Can we at least take Lion?”  
“No way, kiddo. Non-magical transport for this guy! Everyone in the van!”  
Greg loads the kids into his ‘Mr. Universe’ van, and takes off. Leaving you standing awkwardly with the Crystal Gems.  
“So…”  
You venture, and Garnet looks at you. Your shoulders bunch up.  
“Do… you guys want any help cleaning up?”  
“Actually, (Name). I would like to have a word with you, if I may?”  
You look to Pearl, who has a queerest expression on her face. Your heartrate immediately shoots up.  
“U-uh. Sure.”

You follow Pearl away from Amethyst and Garnet, and when you look back you see them deep in conversation. Pearl suddenly stops, and you almost run into the back of her.  
“S-Sorry!”  
You stand, watching her shoulders rise, almost as if she was battling with something internally. You don’t know what to say, or what to do, so you wait.  
“Did I do something wrong?”  
Pearl’s voice wavers slightly as she turns around to address you. Her face is set in a grim line.  
“Did I do something wrong to make you so uncomfortable?”  
You blink a couple of times, and then guilt washes over you.  
“Oh.”  
_I made her feel like I hate her. I’m such an idiot.  
_ “No, Pearl! I like you!” You reach out and grab the slender gem’s shoulders, placating her.  
“You didn’t do anything! It’s me. It’s all me! I’m just awkward.”  
You realise you’re touching her, and you remove your hands as quickly as you’ve been burnt.  
“I don’t know… There’s just something that makes me… I don’t know. I’m not very good at this.”  
Your hands fall to your sides as you struggle to find the right words. Pearl looks at you steadily, her hands find each other and twine together.  
“Steven has taken a liking to you, and I feel like it would be beneficial to that relationship if I, I mean, if _we,”_  
Pearl gestures behind her towards Amethyst and Garnet,  
“got to know you better. For Steven.”  
You look at your feet, a little ashamed of your feelings and your actions,  
“I guess I’m just a bit afraid of what I don’t know. I don’t like not knowing things, and you guys are so different from anything I’ve ever known!”  
You look up at Pearl, a slight teal blush tinting her cheeks.  
“But, I want to know. I can’t imagine it’s easy being here, being so far away from your home, wherever that may be. I guess what I’m saying is, I’m here if you ever want or need to talk.”  
You scuff the ground with your foot and then watch Pearl’s face for any hint of a reaction. A brilliant smile breaks out on her face, and you realise with a certain kind of horror that tears are forming at the corners of her eyes.  
“O-oh, Pearl. No, don’t cry! I didn’t mean it-“  
Pearl pulls you to her and draws you into a hug, her long sinuous arms wrapping around you. You can’t help but think about how thin and delicate she feels, as her chin comes to rest on the top of your head. You can feel the small puffs of her breath on your hair as she exhales. Your heart beats out of control in your chest, and you can feel the heat rushing to your face.   
“That would be lovely. Thank you, (Name). I really, really appreciate it.”  
She is warm, delicate and wiry. She’s there for three seconds, and then she’s gone.

Pearl draws back from the embrace, wipes at her eyes with the back of her hand, and then turns back towards the temple.  
“Oh! I better go help Garnet and Amethyst with the cleaning! How thoughtless!”  
She turns back to you, a smile settling gently on her lips.  
“Have a safe journey home!”  
Then she’s gone, walking softly across the sand and away from you. And as you watch her go, all you can think about is her warmth against you, and how much trouble you’re in.


	5. Dancing Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven discovers your lack of dance experience, and enlists the help of some friends to teach you.

It was a quiet shift at Café Del Mar, and Steven had become a regular at your workplace. Spending his afternoons sitting on the table nearest to your station, placed on a chair that was just slightly too big for him, his legs swinging aimlessly. He always ordered the same thing, one large chocolate milkshake with two scoops of ice cream and a flake. You had his order down, to the point where Steven would walk in and click his fingers, stating that he’d like ‘the usual’.

This afternoon saw Steven slumped over the table, looking at you with wide, imploring eyes.  
“I can’t believe you don’t like dancing!”  
“It’s not that I don’t _like_ dancing, it’s just that I’m not very good at it.”  
Steven crosses his arms and shakes his head in disbelief, while you wipe down the surface of the counter for the third time in the last half hour. It makes you feel busy.  
“Why do you keep coming in here anyway?”  
You gesture at him with your cleaning cloth, giving him a cheeky grin.  
“Not that I don’t enjoy your company, but don’t you have some important Gem business to attend to?”  
Steven sighs and sinks further into his seat, the ice cream in his milkshake has started to melt.  
“I would, if there was anything to do. It’s boring. No gem monsters have attacked in ages. The Gems are reordering Garnet’s room. It was Pearl’s idea to put the bubbles into monster category.”  
While Steven’s talking, you walk over and join him at his table.  
_If someone comes in, I’ll get back to work. But it can’t hurt to sit down for a few minutes. This kid seems out of his mind with boredom._  
“And it’s so exciting coming in here and watching me clean things?”  
You reach across the table and poke him in the forehead, he blinks and then laughs.  
“You make good milkshakes, (name)!”  
You hum and brush a few crumbs off the table and onto the floor. You’ll sweep later. Steven startles you with a sudden intake of breath.  
“I know!”  
He slaps his hands on the table, gets up and runs over to your side. His eyes are stars.  
“We can give you dancing lessons!”  
You blink a few times, taken aback by his sudden proposition.  
“ _We_?”  
“Me and the Crystal Gems! They taught me how to dance! They can teach you!”  
Steven is now hopping from foot to foot with pent up energy. Unease starts to pool in your stomach.  
“I… don’t know, Steven.”  
“Oh, come on!”  
His hands flop to his sides, and he looks up at you with imploring eyes.  
“It’ll be fun! And it’ll give me something to do! Please?!”  
You sigh and get up from your chair.  
_I’m going to regret this._  
“Alright, then.”

 

*                                        *                                              *

 

After you finished your shift, a very excited Steven grabbed you by the hand and led you all the way back to his place. He bursts through the door, yelling,  
“Garnet! Amethyst! Pearl!”  
Within seconds, three very battle ready Gems come bursting through the door, weapons drawn. They look around frantically, see Steven standing with you and then put their weapons away.  
“It’s just (name) and Steven. Sup?”  
Amethyst yawns and walks over to the couch, flopping down. Finger instantly finding its way to her nose. Pearl shudders at this action and then walks over to you,  
“Hello, (name). What can we do for you today?”  
“(Name) wants to learn how to dance!”  
Steven has started hopping excitedly from one foot to the other, again. As Pearl looks from Steven to you, you can feel a blush starting to form on your cheeks.  
“W-well. It was Steven’s idea.”  
“Garnet?”  
Pearl turns around to look to where Garnet is still standing.  
_Stoic as ever._  
Garnet shrugs,  
“Sure.”  
“If Garnet says it’s alright, then it’s okay with me too!”  
Pearl turns back to you, smiling. Your heartrate accelerates slightly. You can feel Garnet watching you closely.  
“G-great.”  
“This is going to be awesome!”  
Steven cheers, as he leads you into the middle of the room. He then leaves you there, and joins Amethyst on the couch.  
“Oh!”  
He jumps back up, turns the radio on, and then returns to his spot on the couch. He smiles at you eagerly. An upbeat song is playing through the speakers. You feel so awkward, stuck in the middle of the room by yourself, with three Gems and a Steven looking at you expectantly. Finally, Pearl claps her hands together.  
“Shall we begin?”

Pearl takes you through some various stretches, to get you warmed up before you begin the dance lesson. You watch her lithe form move, shift, and bend through each motion. You’ve never been more aware of how awkward and ungainly you are, especially when compared to Pearl. As she dips low, you cannot help but notice the gentle curve of her back, and the small ridges made from her spine. A lump grows in your throat, and you suddenly find it very hard to swallow. By the end of the warm up, you are hot and a little frustrated with your lack of grace. Pearl walks over to you and pats you gently on the back, smiling.  
“You’re _just_ a human! I don’t expect you to be perfect!”  
That stings a little, and your hurt must show in your face as Pearl takes a step back,  
“O-oh, no. I didn’t mean- what I meant to say was-“  
“It’s okay, Pearl. I get it.”  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.”  
“Seriously, Pearl. It’s alright. No harm, no foul.”  
Pearls hands fumble at the ribbon wrapped elegantly around her waist and then fall to her sides.  
“Well,”  
She claps her hands together decisively,  
“Now that you’re all warmed up, shall we begin with the dancing?”  
You’ve never been more self-conscious as Pearl reaches out and lightly holds your hands.  
“We’ll start with a waltz. The rhythm is simple enough, so it should be a good place to begin!”  
She guides your hand to her shoulder, and then holds the other with her own. You can’t help but jump a little as she places a hand on your waist and pulls you in closer. You can feel your heartbeat accelerating, and you’re all too aware of the fact that Garnet is watching this exchange with what you swear could be the tiniest of smiles on her face.  
“Now, I’ll take the lead as you’re the beginner. So we’ll go backwards, just follow me. Watch my feet.”  
You’re more than happy to drop your gaze away from Garnet, and from the close proximity of Pearl’s face. You feel her gently push you backwards as she steps forwards.  
“Move your feet backwards, like a mirror image of mine.”  
You trip on the first step, and stumble.  
“Careful!”  
She catches you easily, holding you up.  
_She’s… strong. Of course she’s strong. She’s a super powered Gem hero from space. Get it together, (name)!_  
“Are you alright?”  
“F-fine. Thank you.”  
She smiles and reassumes the position.  
“We’ll start again.”

 

*                                        *                                              *

 

After a while you start to get it, and you’re able to lift your head a little. You look at her pale hand clasped in yours, and you’re suddenly aware of her proximity and warmth.  
“You’re getting so much better!”  
You turn and meet eyes with her. You’re so close. She smiles warmly, it reaches her blue eyes.  
“You’re doing such a good job, (Name)!”  
Hyper aware of how close her nose is to brushing yours, you jolt and stumble. You go tumbling backwards and land ungracefully on your behind. Sharp pains shoot up your back and you cry out.  
“(Name)!”  
You’re suddenly surrounded by the Crystal Gems and a concerned Steven.  
“I-I’m okay. Just-“  
You try to get up, but the shooting pain returns and you hiss.  
“I think I might’ve hurt my back.”  
Steven puts his hands on his knees and looks you in the eye,  
“Oh, and you were doing so well too, (name)!”  
“We should stop the lesson there. Here, let me help you.”  
Pearl stoops down and lifts you to your feet, you wince through the pain.  
“Thanks. I’m sorry.”  
Pearl tuts and goes to puts an arm around you. You shift uneasily, as your stomach starts to feel a bit… funny.  
_She’s touching me, and we’re not dancing…_  
“I’ll help you home. You’re in no state to walk yourself.”  
“It’s okay! I’m fine, I swear!”  
You hear Amethyst giggle, and it’s immediately shushed by Garnet. You go to take a step and cry out at the pain that fires its way up your spine. Pearl grabs you, swiftly putting your arm around her shoulders and she takes your weight.  
“Don’t be silly. Now, come on.”  
“Bye, (Name)!”  
Steven waves, his face looking a little sad and concerned as you and Pearl slowly hobble your way down the stairs.

You two walk in silence for the most of trip. Nothing but the combined sound of both your feet moving across the sand. You’re hyper aware of Pearl’s breath, steady and calm, and the feel of her warm hands on your body. She’s so thin and beautiful, but so strong. So much stronger than she looks. You swallow nervously,  
“I’m sorry about this.”  
“It’s okay. I don’t mind, really. You’re not heavy.”  
You both lapse back into silence. You wrack your brains for something to talk about to break the quiet.  
“Um, thanks for the lessons. You’re a very good teacher.”  
“Oh!”  
She laughs coyly, and unconsciously rubs her thumb against the flesh of your palm, sending dizzying tingles coursing through your body.  
“Anytime!”  
You look out of the corner of your eye at her expression. Her eyes sparkle and there’s a darkening of the colour on her cheeks.  
_Is she blushing?  
_ You both arrive at your doorstep, and you fumble with your keys. You find the right one and open the door. Pearl takes a curious peek into your shack.  
“You keep it tidy! I’m impressed! Steven’s a mess.”  
“Not all humans are untidy, Pearl.”  
She leads you over to your couch, and sets you down gently. You exhale as you rest on the soft cushions.  
“Well,” Pearl turns and makes for the door,  
“I better go. I hope you feel better soon.”  
“Pearl.”  
You reach out before you realise what you’re doing, holding her hand in yours.  
_It’s so soft._  
She looks back at you, a startled expression playing on her face. Blush spreading across her cheeks and her nose. You look down at your joined hands and flush, your heart pounding in your ears.  
“U-um… Thanks.”  
You drop her hand quickly, and sneak a glance upwards. Her face is soft and thoughtful.  
“Anytime.”  
She lingers a moment, looking at you. Then turns and walks out the door, shutting it gently behind her. You sigh loudly and lay down on the couch, your face buried in a cushion. Your back twinges in pain with each movement.

“Great, how am I going to get up now?”


	6. Healing Spit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days later, and your back still hurts from the tumble you took at dancing lessons. Luckily for you, Pearl comes up with a solution.

The next three days pass in a blur of work and pain. On the fourth day you wake up, and as you roll over you have the unpleasant realisation that your back is still, in fact, hurting. You finally decide that maybe you should go and get it looked at. You call work, letting them know you’ll need the morning off, and hobble your way into the local medical centre to see Dr. Maheswaran. After much poking and prodding, she sends you off to get an X-ray.  
“You’ve bruised your tailbone.”  
She puts the sheet up on the light board and turns to you,  
“What were you doing at the time?”  
“Dancing.”  
You blush a little at your clumsiness, as Dr. Maheswaran tuts, and then sends you off with some pain medication, and the forethought that the pain will continue for at least the next week.

Loaded up with pain medication, you head back into work.  
_Money isn’t just going to magically appear into my savings account… As much as I’d like it to!_  
“(Name)! How are you?”  
You see Steven, waiting patiently at what has become ‘his’ table. Swinging his legs, and looking a little concerned.  
“Hi, Steven. I’m alright. Where have you been the last few days? My milkshake skills have gotten rusty!”  
Steven sighs and props his head up with his hand.  
“Gem business. We found a gem monster that needed to get poofed and bubbled. It took a while.”  
Steven watches you, as you move gingerly around the workspace, preparing his milkshake.  
“Hey, (Name)… Are you okay?”  
“Hmm?” You look up, distracted momentarily from your task.  
“Oh, yeah. I’m okay, I guess. Still a bit sore from the fall the other day. The doctor said that I’ve bruised my tailbone.”  
Steven gasps dramatically and throws his hands in the air,  
“You have a _tail_?”  
“No, Steven!” You laugh, squirting some whipped cream on top of the floating chunks of ice cream, an extra treat for your favourite customer.  
“It’s just called a tailbone. It’s a lower part of the spine.”  
“Oh… Does it hurt?”  
You place the milkshake on his table and gently sit down opposite him, wincing.  
“A bit. Makes getting around and doing things a bit difficult. But I’ll be okay soon, promise.”  
Steven looks thoughtful, as he draws his drink closer to him and scoops the fluffy whipped cream from the top.

 

*                                              *                                              *

 

You’ve been home for half an hour and changed into some of your more comfortable clothes. You open the fridge for the third time and look in to see it empty.  
_I need to go grocery shopping. I just don’t know how I’m going to manage it with my back._  
You wince as you shut the door and return to the couch and your book. It isn’t long before you’re interrupted by a gentle knock on the front door. You get up and answer.  
“Hello, (Name)!”  
You blink a couple of times in shock. Before you stands a very bashful looking Pearl. She stands on your doormat, her hands tucked neatly behind her back and fingers toying with her ribbon.  
“H-Hi, Pearl. What’s… What’s up?”  
“May I come in?”  
You gesture her inside and close the door behind her. She looks curiously around the room, her eyes falling on the book you’ve left open on the table. As she looks around at your belongings and your house, you feel yourself start to feel a little awkward and hyper aware of the fact that you are in the room together, alone.  
“Is there anything I can help you with?”  
Pearl turns to face you, her eyebrows drawn together in a small concerned frown.  
“Steven said you’re still hurt from the other day?”  
“Oh, not really. Just a little bit, I guess…”  
You trail off as Pearl walks briskly over to you.  
“May I?”  
She gestures towards your back, and you feel your heart skip a beat as a nervous feeling rises in your stomach.  
“S-sure.”  
You turn around, and you jump a little as Pearl gently places her hands on your lower back. She presses lightly with her fingertips, and you gasp as pain shoots through your spine.  
“You’re not just hurt ‘a little bit’, you’re in serious pain!”  
Pearl scolds you, her voice rising in pitch and volume. You turn to reply, but see her eyes closed in concentration and the gem on her forehead begins to glow. It emits a soft white light that illuminates her features, and fills the room brilliantly. An object appears from her gem and falls lightly into her hand.  
_Magic?_  
You swallow nervously. Never more aware of the fact that you and Pearl are two very different beings.  
_How am I ever going to get used to the idea of magic and aliens…_  
Pearl then walks over to you, a vial resting in her hand.  
“Turn around, please.”  
“Um, what’s that?”  
You turn around obediently.  
“It’s Steven’s healing essence. Now this might be a little cold.”  
“His wha-AAAAAAAAAT!”  
You yelp in surprise, as Pearl lifts up the back of your shirt and applies something cool and wet to your lower back. There’s a weird tingling sensation, and you blush furiously as Pearl massages the ‘thing’ into your back. Her fingertips are soft and gentle, thoroughly and evenly applying pressure. Pearl hums gently while she works. After some time, she finally removes her hands and draws away.  
“There,” She steps in front of you, wiping her hands on a towel from your kitchen.  
“That should do it. How do you feel?”  
You gingerly move your shoulders.  
_What? I’m not…_  
You twist your back, experimentally. Then reach down and touch your toes.  
_I’m not in pain._  
You turn back to face Pearl, puzzlement clearly displayed across your features.  
“I’m… better? How? What _was_ that?”  
Pearl smiles, her features softening considerably.  
“Steven has healing powers, just like his mother! When he said you were still in pain I asked him why he didn’t just fix you up with his saliva, straight away! He said he’d forgotten.”  
Pearl shakes her head wryly,  
“Children can be so forgetful sometimes.”  
“Wait… Saliva?”  
You point to the little vial that’s in Pearl’s hand.  
“ _That_ is saliva? You spread Steven’s saliva on my back?”  
You shudder a little bit.  
_That cannot be sanitary… I’ll have a shower as soon as she’s gone._  
“Yes! Steven has healing saliva, which is not the most hygienic way of healing, I must say.”  
Pearl makes her way over to your couch, and gracefully sits down. Smoothing out the wrinkles in her clothes. She looks are you expectantly, and you sit down beside her.  
“Thank you, Pearl. I really appreciate it. That’s very thoughtful of you.”  
Pearl blushes lightly and draws her hand up to her mouth, covering a small laugh.  
“My pleasure, (Name).”  
You notice the elegant line of her neck, and her chiselled collarbones as you sit beside her.  
_This is so awkward… What do I say?_  
“I should be going. Garnet probably needs me.”  
Pearl goes to stand up and without thinking, you make a desperate grab for her ribbon.  
“No, please!”  
A shocked expression crosses Pearl’s face, as she looks down at the ribbon you tightly hold in your hand.  
“I was just thinking that… we could… talk?”  
You venture, a hot blush spreading across your face.  
“I don’t really know you, and you said we should get to know each other better.”  
You drop your hand back onto your knees and look downwards.  
“For… Steven?” You add, lamely.  
“What I’m trying to say is. _I_ would like to get to know you better.”  
You clench your eyes shut, and wait for the sound of a slamming door to indicate Pearl’s leaving. But nothing happens, and eventually you feel the couch dip beside you. You turn in shock and look to Pearl, who is sitting awkwardly beside you. Her fingers, twined together.  
_She stayed._  
A warm feeling fills your stomach, as you note the gentle colour that fills her cheeks. She turns to you and a little smile plays on her mouth.  
“What do you want to know?”


	7. Homeworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl tells you about Homeworld and the great war for Planet Earth, and you get to know Pearl a little better.

“What do you want to know?”  
You fidget a little, her close proximity making you nervous, and yet, happy.  
“I don’t really know much about you. So I guess we can start there?”  
“Where to begin!”  
Pearl laughs softly, placing her hands on her knees and turning towards you.  
“I guess you can say I was ‘born’ on Homeworld, which is a cluster of planets inhabited by Gems. It takes a little while to get there, about 200 years. Nothing in Gem time, but quite a stretch for a human.”  
“What was it like?”  
You lean forwards, intrigued. Also enjoying the melodic sound of her voice.  
“It was beautiful.”  
She sighs, her hands cupping her face as memories flood back.  
“Crystalline towers as far as the eye can see. Stars that would fill the night sky with the most beautiful light. Everything was so clean and tidy. Everyone was so polite and well mannered. The technology!”  
She gasps.  
“Such leaps in Gemtech, illness and cracking eradicated. It was… Beautiful.”  
You’re enthralled by the stories of such wonder, Pearl’s voice rising and falling with excitement.  
“Why did you leave?”  
Pearl goes quiet, and her face gets thoughtful and…  
_Sad._  
“Homeworld was doing something awful. We reached out to other planets for what most thought to be a want of connection, the spread of knowledge and kinship. But Rose discovered that Yellow Diamond had been searching for a place to expand upon the Gem Empire.”  
Pearl’s hands are fists that shake and tremble as she continues speaking. Her voice cracks.  
“Over 5,000 years ago, Homeworld found Earth, with your rich soil and minerals. They created Kindergarten. They would implant Gemlings into the earth, it would suck out all the nutrients and life from the planet to give the Gemlings form. We were killing your planet.”  
Her face is masked in anger and her eyes glisten, tears threatening to spill out at any moment.  
“Rose rebelled. She loved all things, and wanted to save your planet. I, and so many others, left with her. We knew we would have to fight our Homeworld to protect your planet, and to stop Yellow Diamond, but we went anyway. I would’ve followed Rose anywhere.”  
Your hands dig into the soft cushions on your couch. You’re rooted to the spot, horrified by the obvious distress that Pearl is displaying.  
_I shouldn’t have asked… I feel so awful. I have to say something!  
_ “Pearl?”  
“Homeworld was my home. I had friends, I had family! But I was never accepted there.”  
You shift towards Pearl, your knees touch lightly. Warmth spreads from the connection.  
“Why?”  
“I’m… defective.”  
Pearl reaches a shaking hand to lightly touch at her gem.  
“When I was created, _something_ went wrong and my gem didn’t form properly. I was different. Defective. Imperfect.”  
Pearl sighs and lowers her hand back into her lap.  
“I was ostracized by most of the Gems. No one wanted the service of a _defective_ pearl. But Rose accepted me. Rose gave me work, and took me in.”  
Her eyes glisten with faraway thoughts, and a light blush dusts her cheeks.  
“Rose made me feel like I was special.”  
“You _are_ special.”  
You reach out and hold her hand in yours, cupping it lightly. It’s so warm and soft. Your heart feels tight in your chest as you turn to her and see the look of shock and disbelief etched on her face.  
“You are _so_ special, Pearl. You are so kind, intelligent, talented, and _beautiful_.”  
_Oh god, oh god. What am I saying?_  
You speak the words quickly, your tongue tripping over itself in haste. You hold her hands in both of yours, imploring. Tears spill out from her eyes and trickle down her cheeks and down her elegant, pointed nose. You heart races in your chest.  
“Never feel like you’re not enough, Pearl! You are so important. To me. To everyone!”  
You run out of words, and with numb horror realise what you’ve just implied.  
_Oh god.  
_ Pearl blinks away the tears. Processing everything you’ve just spilled.  
“Oh.”  
She draws in a ragged breath. You realise your hands are still wound tightly around hers and you pull them away swiftly.  
“Sorry. I didn’t mean to…”  
“(Name)…”  
Pearl touches your arm, and you look up. Her cheeks are streaked with tears and tinted cerulean with a faint blush.  
_Is she… moving closer?  
_ Her eyes lock on yours, holding your stare. You now notice just how long her eyelashes are, as liquid clings to the black lashes like rain on a blade of grass. Her face draws closer to yours and her whole body moves towards you.  
_Oh god._  
Your heart beats itself against your chest, and you’re certain that she can hear it. You feel blood rush up into your face as the anticipation builds. Her lips, glossy and pale, part.  
_Oh god, please.  
_ It’s too much. You shut your eyes tightly, unable to look at her anymore and brace. You feel her gentle hands light on your shoulders. Warmth envelopes you, and you open your eyes. Pearl pulls you towards her, and wraps her arms around you. A hitching sob falls out of her mouth, wet and distraught. You feel tears fall on your shoulders and your back. Her head rests, tucked over your shoulder. She embraces you tightly. You can’t help but feel a little silly, and a bit disappointed, as you reach up and rub her back as she cries into you.  
_I’m an idiot._  
You trace the tips of your fingers down her spine, and wait for the embarrassment and shame to fade. She starts to calm down, her hiccoughing sobs lessening. She finally draws away, and rubs tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. She looks up at you and smiles, a brilliant, glowing, waterlogged smile. Your stomach warms happily.  
Pearl finally sighs, collecting herself.  
“Thank you, so much... (Name).”


	8. A Light(house) Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to go for a run, and have an unexpected conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your lovely support and feedback. It encourages me to keep writing this! Please keep reading and leaving lovely notes for me. The next chapter will be up in a few days, and things will start to get... interesting! :)

Your feet pound steadily against the wooden boardwalk. You woke up this morning with a certain Gem’s face on your mind, and an itching to run. Your breath comes out in pants as you make your way across beach city, music pumping in your ears, spurring you onwards. Your feet fall in time to the beat. You think back on yesterday as you run. You remember her pressed against you, hot tears falling on your clothes, her heart beating against yours. So real and tangible.  
_Pearl…_  
Your heart rate speeds up, and you run faster, almost like you’re trying to outrun the conclusion you are slowly coming to.  
_Don’t think, (Name). Just run._  
Yes. Run. Run from the fact that you l-  
No. Shut up. I don’t. She’s not human.  
So? Her form’s human enough. And she’s so-  
Stop. Don’t think about her.  
Don’t think about her eyes, and how they go so soft when they look at you.  
Don’t think about her slender frame, pressed to close to your unwieldy one.  
You shake the thoughts from your head as you round a corner and see the lighthouse looming ahead of you, on top of the hill. You pick up the pace. A final sprint up the hill to your destination. Then you can rest. Your breath is coming out ragged, and you can feel your pace slowing as you get further and further up.  
_You can do this. Just a little further._  
You wheeze and your legs burn under the strain. You feel like stopping.  
_Don’t stop. She wouldn’t stop._  
Her face flashes into your mind, and you get hit with a jolt of energy and affection.  
You near the top. You breath is coming out in groans now. Every muscle screams for a rest.  
_Pearl._  
You collapse at the top of the hill, splayed out on the grass. You groan from your position on the floor, sweat mingling with earth, and gasp for breaths.  
_I did it._  
You lay there for some time. Letting the sweat cool on your body, and watching the clouds drifting lazily by. You pull out your MP3, and turn the music down a little, enjoying the calm that follows as your racing heart winds down. You lift your arm up to your forehead and wipe away some of the sweat. You rest your arm there, covering your eyes.  
“I guess there’s no denying it.”  
_I think I like her._  
More than just a little.  
But I barely know her.  
You sit up and sigh. The realisation makes you feel awful.  
_Why do I have to ruin everything? Why can’t I just fall in lo-… Like. Someone normal. Someone who’ll like me back._  
You look out at the ocean, a pain rising in your chest.  
_She’ll never like me back._  
You drop your head onto your knees and sigh.  
_God, I’m such an idiot._  
A hand falls on your shoulder and you yelp, jumping at the touch and yanking out your earphones to face your attacker.  
“G-Garnet! You scared me!”  
“Sorry.”  
Garnet sits down next to you and adjusts her glasses.  
“Did you have a good run?”  
“Oh…”  
You look down at your sweat covered body and your runners.  
_I guess you don’t need to be a mind reader to work it out._  
“Yeah. I did, I guess. Exhausting. But good endorphins.”  
“Hmm”  
Garnet plants her hands on the grass and looks towards you. Her expression hidden behind her glasses.  
“But you don’t look very happy.”  
“I am. I think.”  
You pluck absently the blades of grass surrounding you. A question biting at your tongue.  
“You can talk to me, (Name). I’m a good confidante.”  
You look up, a smile forming. You feel a little awkward. Garnet cuts an intimidating figure next to you, but there’s no malice or aggression in her countenance. She’s just… big.  
“Thanks, Garnet. But I wouldn’t know where to begin. It’s sort of a…”  
You twist your hands together, nervously.  
“Relationship issue?” You look up to her imploringly.  
She smiles wryly in response.  
“I know all about those.”  
You blink a couple of times in confusion. You’re a little taken aback.  
“W-what do you mean?”  
“I _am_ a relationship.”  
“I… don’t understand.”  
Garnet smiles and looks at you. At least, you think she’s looking at you. It’s hard to tell with the glasses.  
“I’ll explain it to you one day. But for now, tell me about this new relationship.”  
“Well, it’s not really a relationship. At least not yet, anyway. I don’t even know if I want it to be. I don’t know. It’s very confusing.”  
You tear chunks of the grass around you, collecting a small distressed pile in front of you.  
“I haven’t know them for very long, but there’s just something completely alluring and wonderful about them.”  
A small breeze gathers the blades of grass and sends them scattering away. Your hands itch for something to occupy themselves. You look up at Garnet.  
“I just don’t know if it’d work. Or even if I should tell them. I’m often very candid with my feelings, but this is different…”  
You trail off. Garnet places a comforting hand on your shoulder and lowers her glasses slightly. Three eyes, each a different colour, stare calmly and kindly back at you.  
“There are many paths your decisions can forge. But Pearl is a sensitive gem, and I’m sure she’ll take what you say to heart.”  
“Yeah.”  
You breathe a sigh of relief. It’s good to have someone to talk to about these things.  
“Yeah I think you’re- what wait?!”  
You turn to Garnet, defensively. You feel your cheeks heating up with a blush.  
“I never said _anything_ about Pearl!”  
“You didn’t have to.”  
Garnet smiles, obviously finding great amusement from your reaction. She gets up and dusts off her legs. She walks back down the hill, towards the beach.  
“See you, (Name). Good luck.”  
You watch her retreating back, and she throws a wave over her shoulder.  
“Yeah… Thanks… See you.”  
You slump backwards onto the grass and sigh heavily.  
_What have I gotten myself into?_


	9. The Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Thank you so much for your support and kind words! Sorry this took so long to get up, I'm currently undertaking a full time university degree as well as directing a play that goes on next week. Things have been a little hectic, to say the least. Thank you for your patience and understanding.
> 
> Much love xo

The top of the hill, next to the lighthouse, has become a sort of a favourite spot of yours. You make the trek upwards every couple of days to watch the setting sun, and to have the time to yourself to sort out some thoughts. You haven’t seen any of the Crystal Gems in a while, which usually means they’re busy with catching monsters and protecting humanity. You note the absence of one gem in particular. You pluck at a small patch of wild daisies that have begun to sprout underneath the lighthouse. Twisting them together to make wreaths and bracelets. A childhood habit.  
_Garnet said that I should be candid with my feelings. That Pearl would be accepting, or at the very least kind about them. What’s the worst that could happen?  
_ A sharp pain shoots through your heart.  
_I could get rejected. She could laugh at me. Or worse, yell. Never speak to me again._  
You drop your head onto your knees and let out a loud sigh. You watch the blades of grass beneath you sway slightly in the gentle breeze.  
“(Name)!”  
You start and turn around to see Pearl walking up the hill towards you. You immediately feel your pulse quicken.  
“Pearl! Hi!”  
Pearl wanders over to you and sits beside you on the grass. She deftly smooths out her clothes before turning to you.  
“Garnet told me you’d be up here.”  
“Did she?”  
_Remind me to have words with her about subtlety later.  
_ You turn back to look at the ocean, which is cast a brilliant orange by the setting sun.  
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”  
“Hm?”  
“The view.”  
You turn back towards Pearl. Her face illuminated by the sun as it dips below the horizon, and her gem gleams softly in the light. You find it hard to swallow, and even harder to turn away.  
“Y-yeah. It’s nice up here. I guess that’s why I come up here so often.”  
You sigh, your chin finding a resting spot on the tops of your knees.  
“It’s peaceful.”  
Pearl clears her throat, nervously.  
“When we first came here, Rose, and Garnet, and I. It was humanity, and the beauty of this planet which made us decide that it was something worth saving.”  
“Thank you for that. If you hadn’t, I might not be here!” You laugh awkwardly.  
“And what a tragedy that would’ve been.”  
A slight breeze blows by, and the Gem shivers and draws a little closer towards you.  
“It’s cold.”  
“Y-yeah. I guess so.”  
You’re surprised by the increased proximity between you and Pearl. But not complaining in any measure. You jump as her hand slightly brushes against yours. You feel your temperature spike as heat rushes towards your face.  
“Sorry!”  
You pull your hand away, and stand up and walk a few paces. Nervous energy.  
“I didn’t mean t-“  
Pearl stands and cups your hand in hers. Her thumb running lightly over your knuckles.  
“(Name)…”  
You turn to face her, and see her expression is soft, thoughtful and warm. Your heart races in your chest as she looks up at you and smiles gently.  
_She’s so beautiful._  
You can’t speak. She’s so close, and getting closer. She raises her soft, elegant hand and gently brushes your cheek. Her eyes sparkle with something that you can only hope is true. You close your eyes against her touch, sending tingles through your body and raising goose bumps. You daren’t open your eyes, out of fear for what you’ll see. You can feel the heat from her breath as she draws closer to you.

Her lips find yours, pressing together gently. Almost as if she was asking you if this was okay. She’s so warm, and so close. She doesn’t need to breathe, but it hitches in her throat as you return the kiss. Her hands reach out, deftly tangling themselves in your hair, and cradling your head. Your hands cling to the material of her shirt, searching for an anchor, something to keep you grounded during this moment. Your mouths break apart and you sigh heavily, quickly drawing her lips back to yours. You want more. You need more. Your heart throws itself against your ribcage as she pulls you closer, crushing you to her body. She’s both strong and gentle all at once. You’re glad for her support because you can feel your legs shaking underneath you. You boldly nip at her soft lips, eliciting the gentlest of moans from your beautiful gem. Her lips turn a scandalous teal under your ministrations.

“(Name)…”

Pearl guides you backwards, into the cool brickwork of the lighthouse. Her hands both support herself and beautifully trap you against her. Her face is flushed teal and her eyelids are heavy with something that you cannot hope to describe but look forward to exploring. You lay a chaste kiss on her gem, and then return your attention to her lips. They’re intoxicating. You can’t breathe. She twists, and lays electrifying kisses on your neck, your collarbone, your chest.

 

You sit up in your bed, your breaths coming short and heavy. You collapse back into your soft mattress, your hands covering your heated face.

_Just a dream._

You feel a mixture of embarrassment, disappointment, and a fluttering sensation low in your stomach that you’ve come to associate with the graceful gem.

_A dream that escalated **really** quickly. What’s wrong with me?!_

You sigh and run your fingers through your sleep tangled hair, glancing at the clock. Thirty minutes until your alarm goes off, and then you have to get up and get ready for work… And try not to think about Pearl.


	10. Digits

You’ve made a habit out of avoiding the Lighthouse on your runs, ever since that intrusive and a bit too realistic dream. In fact, you’ve tried your best to avoid a certain Gem ever since that dream. You go to work. You go for a run. You go home. You stopped off at the local hairdressers to get a quick cut. But apart from that, your life has been pretty much the same. Steven occasionally drops by the café for his milkshakes, but he’s always alone. Today’s one of the days that Steven is visiting, with his milkshake set out in front of him, with an extra serving of ice cream.

“It’s been really busy lately. Lots of Gem stuff going on. The other day, there was a gem monster that came out the ocean. And the Gems and I were all WHOOSH POW WHAM! And the Gem monster went POOF! Then Garnet bubbled it, and BEACH CITY WAS SAVED ONCE MORE BY STEVEN UNIVERSE AND THE CRYSTAL GEMS!”  
You smile, your elbows resting on the counter while you listen to Steven’s ramblings.  
“Sounds like you have been busy! Good thing you’re all around to keep us safe!”  
With nothing else much to do, you open a new packet of coffee beans and fill the grinder. You like this chore, the slightly burnt smell of the beans is appealing.  
“I wonder what our next mission will be…”  
Steven trails off, his spoon dropping melting ice cream onto the table as he thinks. A whirring and chirping noise comes from his pocket, and you watch him scramble frantically to dig out a phone.  
“Hello?”  
There’s a pause, as the person on the other end speaks.  
“I’m at the café. Where are you?”  
Another pause. Steven then looks to you, his expression a little confused.  
“Yeah, she’s here.”  
Your heart jumps a little in your chest.  
“Okay. I’ll see you soon.”  
He hangs up with a beep and turns back to his milkshake.  
“Who was that Steven?”  
You venture semi-casually, trying to keep it cool.  
“Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. They’re on their way. Gem business.”  
Steven slurps noisily at his milkshake and then looks up to you.  
“Hey, are you okay? Your cheeks have gotten all red!”  
You turn and busy yourself with cleaning the counter.  
“Fine! Absolutely fine! Thanks, Steven!”  
_I am not ready for this. That dream. That god damn dream._  
You shake your head, as you press the sponge a little too firmly onto the counter and water goes everywhere. Steven giggles.  
“(Name), you’re supposed to be cleaning! Not making _more_ of a mess!)  
You grab a cloth and mop the bench, before picking up the carton of milk your co-worker left on the bench. The bell chimes and Steven turns around.  
“That was quick!”  
“Sup Steven, (Name)!”  
Amethyst points her finger in a form of greeting and slumps down at the table Steven is occupying. Garnet lowers herself into a chair, and Pearl. Well. You try to make a solid effort of not looking at Pearl. Suddenly reminded of how gentle and soft her lips were against yours in the dream, and the gentle sound she made when you…  
“How are you today, (Name)?”  
You yelp and jump, almost throwing a carton of milk in the face of the very last Gem you wanted to see right now. You sigh deeply, trying to regain some composure.  
“I’m… sorry if I scared you?”  
“It’s okay. I guess I kind of zoned out.”  
_Really need to stop fantasising about people when they’re standing in the same room as me. Get your shit together, (Name)!  
_ Pearl looks at you, her blue eyes running up and down your body when suddenly she claps her hands together.  
“I know what’s different. You changed your hair!”  
_She noticed…_  
“Uh, yeah. Just got a cut a little, that’s all.”  
You bring a self-conscious hand to your bangs, and fiddle with the strands of hair.  
“It looks nice!”  
Suddenly Pearl reaches out and lifts a lock of your hair in her gentle, thin fingers.  
“Oh, and your hair is so soft! You have to tell me what conditioner you use. Steven’s hair is so coarse!”  
You can feel your face filling with colour, as you stutter out a reply.  
“U-uh, yeah sure thing.”  
You look over your shoulder to see Garnet grinning smugly at the exchange, Amethyst just looks bored, and Steven is obliviously slurping on the last dregs of his milkshake.  
“S-so… You guys have Gem business?”  
Pearl starts and turns back around, her face going teal.  
“Right! Garnet, Amethyst, Steven! We have to get back to the temple!”  
Steven stands up, his face serious.  
“Gem business, and I finished my milkshake.”  
He wipes the milk moustache from his top lip and strides towards the door. Pearl goes to follow when Garnet stops her and whispers,  
“Aren’t you forgetting something?”  
She then turns and leads Amethyst and Steven out the door, quite quickly. You watch her go, your suspicions rising.  
_What are you up to…?_  
“Ah! Right!”  
Pearl starts and turns to you, her hands fidgeting nervously.  
“I had to get this mobile communication device for when we need to contact Steven.”  
Pearl brings out a small mobile phone and fiddles with it.  
“He can be so hard to contact sometimes. This makes this a lot easier.”  
She then lifts her gaze to you, her expression strained and anxious.  
“Steven said that… _friends_ exchange contact information and… ‘text’.”  
You blink a couple of times, processing what exactly is happening. A warm feeling fills your stomach as you realise you’ve been referred to as a friend.  
“Pearl, are you asking for my number?”  
Pearl begins frantically waving her hands around and babbling nervously.  
“O-only if you’re okay with it. I completely understand if you’re not. In fact, it was rude of me to ask! I am so sorry for being so presumptuous!”  
“Pearl!”  
She stops as you put out your hand to accept her phone. You smile at her.  
“I would love to give you my number.”  
She hands it over. Your hands graze through the transfer, and you feel that familiar tingle race through your body.  
_Keep it together, (Name)…  
_ You type your contact information into her phone and then hand it back over to her.  
“There you go. All done!”  
Pearl holds her phone with both hands, staring down at the screen.  
“Now you can contact me whenever you want!” you venture.  
“But how will you contact me? I only have your number!”  
“Just send me a text on your phone later. I’ll be able to store your phone that way!”  
“Oh!” Pearl blinks owlishly at the phone, then turns to you and smiles.  
“Wonderful!”  
You both stand there for a while, looking at each other. Unsure of what to do next.  
“Well…” you break the silence.  
“I guess you better go… Gem business.” You finish lamely.  
“Right! Gem business!”  
Pearl straightens herself up and turns to march out the door, before turning back towards you. Her face has gone a slight teal again.  
“I’ll… see you later?”  
_She is so cute!_  
“Yeah, sure. See you later.”  
Your face warms, as the door opens with a chime and swings shut. You turn back towards your workspace and sigh at the mess you’ve made, milk and water everywhere. You’re going to get the mop when you feel a slight buzzing in your pocket. You have a text from an unknown number. Your fingers shake as you open it.

**Hello. It’s Pearl. It was nice to see you today. Hope to see you again soon.**

**-Pearl.**


	11. Singing In The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get sick with a head cold, and have a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I literally just updated with another chapter, but as soon as I posted the other one this idea came into my head and I just had to get it out.

You wake up to the noise of your phone vibrating, and you blearily check the screen.

**Pearl: You’re not at work today?**

Your heart warms a little bit, before you end up coughing violently and groaning. You type out a reply before collapsing back into the bedsheets.

**I’m not feeling very well. Had to call off work sick. Didn’t want to spread it.**

As an afterthought you send another message asking Pearl to apologise on your behalf to Steven, but to also assure him that the person who’s working makes equally as good milkshakes. You’re drifting back into a fuzzy, warm half sleep when a rapping at the door startles you awake. You begrudgingly get out of bed, put on a cardigan to disguise your lack of a bra, and hazily stumble your way to the door. When you open the door, you see Pearl standing there, looking a bit worried and carrying two full looking plastic bags.  
“…Pearl?”  
You blink blearily at her. Dread suddenly washing over you as you realise you look like shit, you feel like shit, _and_ you’re not wearing a bra.  
“W-what are you doing here?”  
Pearl shifts from one foot to the other, adjusting the weight of the shopping bags. She looks a little awkward, standing on your doorstep.  
“May I come in? I’ve brought you some things.”  
You stand to the side to make room for her, and she walks through to your kitchen and places the bags down and begins to unpack. Oranges, ginger, lemon, honey, tissues, kiwi fruit, cough drops.  
“You didn’t need to do all this… But, thank you.”  
You stand awkwardly in the doorway of your kitchen, as she fills your fruit bowl and puts the kettle on to boil. She tuts away your thanks and sets to making you a lemon and honey tea.  
“Go sit down before you fall over.”  
Pearl shoos you out of the kitchen and into the lounge room. You’re feeling a bit chilly, so you head back into your bedroom and grab your blanket and a DVD. You set up on your couch, cocooning yourself in the blanket. Too weak and ill to argue. The movie is ten minutes in before Pearl returns with a steaming hot mug of tea and some sliced oranges.  
“This,” she gestures to the mug,  
“Should help with the cold. There’s ginger in there as well. I read that helps humans get better. And this,” she points to the oranges,  
“Is a good source of vitamin C, which is good in fighting off colds.”  
You cup the mug in your hands, savouring the warmth and the aroma.  
“Thank you, Pearl. I really, really do appreciate it.”  
Pearl smiles warmly and turns to the television,  
“What are you watching?”  
“Singing in the Rain.”  
You tuck your feet in under your blanket and blow on the steaming mug.  
“It’s my favourite movie to put on when I’m feeling sick or sad.”  
You both lapse into a comfortable silence, as you watch the characters sing and dance and quarrel.  
“It’s… a little ridiculous.”  
Pearl ventures, a little embarrassed after the fact.  
“That’s what’s so good about it, Pearl! It’s just a happy, feel-good film. Just the thing when you’re feeling under the weather.”  
Pearl hums and sinks into the cushions of the couch. She wouldn’t admit it, but you can tell she’s starting to enjoy the movie. During a tap scene she audibly gasps and marvels at the footwork, causing you to smile and wriggle happily under your blanket. You then realise you’ve been hogging _all_ the blankets, and lift the corner up, sheepishly, in an offer to Pearl.  
“Did… you want to come in?”  
Pearl looks at you, her face warming to a vibrant teal. She nods once and then scoots in next to you, as you wrap the blanket around her. As the movie progresses, you can feel her rigid posture start to soften, and she leans into you a little. Your stomach flips happily.  
_This is really, really nice…_  
You then realise,  
“Hey? Won’t you get sick if you get too close?”  
You start to pull away, when Pearl stops you. Shaking her head and laughing a little.  
“We don’t catch colds! Our immune systems are far superior to any human’s!”  
“Oh. Okay.”  
You settle back into your place. Happy, warm, and comfortable. You’re enjoying the close proximity and this tender little moment with Pearl. You don’t even realise when you start to doze off.

 

You slowly start to wake up when you realise the movie has finished and Pearl is humming softly. You fully come to when you then realise that you are laying with your head resting on Pearl’s lap, and she is running her fingers through your hair, leaving you with dizzying tingles. You daren’t move, or make her aware that you’re awake. You want to move, and apologise for falling asleep. But at the same time, you’re so… comfortable. Her humming is soft and lyrical.  
_She has a lovely voice_.  
You settle back into place and the humming and stroking stops.  
“(Name)?”  
You freeze, hoping that if you stay still she won’t realise you’re awake, and that she’ll resume. After a few minutes of silence, she sighs and softly runs her fingers through your hair.  
“You’re still asleep. You humans are so funny with your need to sleep and your colds.”  
Her voice is warm and gentle as she speaks to herself. She rests her hand on the top of your head, thoughtfully.  
“When we first arrived I didn’t understand what Rose saw in you all. You’re so different to Gemkind. But that’s not necessarily a bad thing.”  
She begins to absentmindedly stroke at your hair again.  
“I never really tried to make a connection with a human. What’s the point when your life spans are so limited compared to our own? But then, we got Steven and I began to realise that there’s more to humans than I originally thought…”  
She sighs and the petting stops. You feel awkward, eavesdropping on her private conversation, but it’s hard not to. And you feel like it would be too late now to interrupt and say you’d been listening and awake the entire time. So you rouse, as if you were coming out of a sleep, and turn your face towards Pearl.  
“…Morning.”  
Your throat is dry and crackling. You sit up and rub at your eyes, as Pearl shifts a little away from you, distancing herself.  
“Afternoon, actually. You fell asleep.”  
“Sorry…”  
You feel a flush of shame and embarrassment, but also a little bit happy as you realise that Pearl cradled you for hours while you slept.  
_I just hope I didn’t snore, or talk in my sleep…_  
“How are you feeling?”  
Pearl brings a cool hand to your forehead and presses down gently, gauging your temperature. Of which you can feel rising as she nears you, her brows furrowed in concentration.  
“A-A little better, I guess. Groggy.”  
Pearl pulls her hand away, a little satisfied look on her face. She stands and brushes off her clothes, which are wrinkled from you using her as a pillow.  
“I had better go and let you get a little more sleep, then. I juiced enough lemons for you to be able to easily make a tea for yourself later if you want it.”  
Pearl makes for the door, and you go to stand but wobble and fall back down on to the couch.  
“Pearl?”  
She turns back towards you, her hand on the doorknob.  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you for this, and sorry for… falling asleep.”  
Pearl smiles, blue tinges touching her cheeks and she raises her hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle.  
“My pleasure. Now, back to bed with you.”  
She exits, closing the door softly behind her. You make your way back to the bedroom, stumbling a little as you go. You collapse onto the bed and pull the covers around you, almost immediately drifting back into sleep.

 

The next morning you wake up, still a little sick, but much better than yesterday. You’re not sure if the events of yesterday were all a dream, until you walk into the kitchen and see the full fruit bowl and the freshly squeezed lemon juice sitting in the fridge waiting for you.


	12. Boardwalk Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your patience and kind words. I'm sorry this took so long to get up, things have been hectic and I wanted to make sure this chapter was of a good quality.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!  
> xo

A few days later and you’re back at work, working the late shift at Café Del Mar. You sweep and then mop the floor of the café, humming to yourself as you do so. You like the menial task of cleaning, your mind can wander as you do so. You think about Pearl’s kindness a few days prior, and your body warms happily, a smile playing on your lips as you remember her hand trailing gently through your hair. The café is closed, and you carry out your duties with an automatic nature that comes with working there for so long. You pull the door shut behind you and tug your coat to your body against the cold. It’s a clear and cold night, the only lights out are the streetlamps and the stars glittering high above you. You’re making your way home via the boardwalk when you hear a familiar sounding voice.  
“That was so cool! The explosions! And when the thing went WHOOSH!”  
You round the corner and see Steven, Garnet, Amethyst and-  
_Pearl!  
_ Your heart jumps as you see the delicate gem, smiling endearingly at Steven who’s gesticulating and yelling quite loudly.  
“(Name)! Hi!”  
Steven has seen you standing there, with your hands in your pockets, and runs over enthusiastically.  
“We went and saw the new Dogcopter movie! Dogcopter 5: The Revenge of Catborg! It was AWESOME!”  
You smile and ruffle his hair in greeting.  
“Eh. There wasn’t enough _violence_ for my liking. I like my movies with a little more… oomph!”  
Amethyst has walked over, her hands behind her head. She radiates nonchalance.  
“Sounds fun. All of you went?”  
Garnet smiles and walks over, Pearl trailing behind her.  
“Hello, (Name). Yes we did. Even _we_ sometimes need a day off.”  
“I guess so.” You smile and shrug awkwardly, trying really hard to control your gaze from returning to Pearl.  
“Are you feeling better now?”  
“Yes!” You answer, a little too quickly and eagerly. You cough, hiding your embarrassment.  
“Yes, thank you so much for… all that.”  
Steven, Amethyst, and Garnet all look a bit surprised and turn towards Pearl. She smiles, her hands toying with the hem of her shirt, avoiding all eye contact.  
“Oh, it was nothing, honestly. Don’t mention it.”  
There’s a small awkward silence. Garnet looks towards you and lowers her glasses.  
"Wasn't there something you wanted to talk to Pearl about, (Name)?"  
Your stomach drops, and you almost let out a yelp.  
 _Oh my GOD, Garnet! Could you be any less subtle?!?!  
_ Pearl starts and then looks right at you,  
"What was that? What did you want to ask me?"  
Garnet smirks at the chaos she's created, and then picks up Steven.  
“Come on. It’s time for small humans to go to bed.”  
“Ohh, but I wanna stay and talk to (Name)!”  
Steven wiggles in her grasp, then surrenders, yawning.  
“G’night, (Name)!”  
He waves as he’s carried off by the tall Gem. Amethyst looks between Garnet, and then to you and Pearl. A peculiar expression crosses her face, and then she turns tail and races after Garnet.  
“Hey, Garnet! Wait up!”  
Pearl looks at the retreating backs of her comrades and then turns to you. She smiles awkwardly, her arms twined around her body. Silence falls between you both, as you struggle to find the right words to say.  
“Well, I guess I better get going too!” Pearl suddenly says, and as she turns to leave and you panic. You reach out, not thinking, and touch her arm. She turns back and looks down to your hand, and then at your face, her expression quizzical. You remove your hand quickly, clenching it into a fist to stop it from shaking.  
“(Name)? Is something the matter?”  
_I’m going to tell her. Oh god, I’m going to tell her.  
_ You swallow roughly, fighting back panic.  
_I feel like my heart is going to explode. I’m so scared.  
_ You shakily venture your hand back across the space that separates you two and touch her hand lightly. Pearl looks down at the gentle contact and pulls her hand away.  
“What are you doing?”  
_Here we go. No turning back.  
_ You take a deep breath, and turn to face her.  
“I like you, Pearl.”  
Pearl blinks a few times, her eyes flitting around, confused,  
“I like you too?”  
“No, Pearl. I don’t think you understand. I like you. As in, I have feelings for you.”  
Pearl still stares at you blankly. You move closer, to emphasise your point. Your hands find their way to hers, and you hold them tightly.  
“I-I want to be with you.”  
You watch Pearl’s expression change. It hardens as she turns and goes to walk away. Shocked, you follow after her, grabbing onto her arm.  
“Wait! Pearl? Where are you going?”  
Pearl yanks her arm away from your grasp and turns to face you, her fists clenched.  
“No! It is absolutely impossible!”  
Your chest hurts. You didn’t expect this.  
“W-what do you mean? I thought-”  
She puts her hands on your shoulders and pushes you backwards, you stumble and fall. Pain shoots through your knees and hands. Grazes bring drops of blood to the surface of your fragile, breakable skin.  
“I will never, _ever_ love a human! And especially not you!”  
Pearl spits out the words, angry tears forming in her eyes. Her hands work their way into her hair, pulling and mussing. Distressed.  
“This is _not_ going to happen, ever! Why did you have to ruin-”  
Pearl makes a noise half between annoyance and disgust. You’re shocked and numb. Your chest hurts. It feels like you’re watching this from far away, you feel detached. Pearl turns around and starts walking away quickly.  
“Pearl?”  
You venture, weakly.  
_I feel faint. I feel like I’m going to be sick._  
“What do you mean? Please, talk to me! I’m sorry!”  
You hear the desperation in your own voice. It’s sickening. It cracks and breaks under the heaviness that sits on your chest. Pearl stops with her back to you. Her delicate hands bunched into fists and trembling violently.  
“Leave me alone.”  
Your stomach churns as you watch her walk away, leaving you kneeling in the dirt. Your hands dig into the earth for something to hold onto as your world feels like it’s spinning out of control. Your throat is painfully tight, holding back a sob. Hot tears blur your vision and you can no longer see her. She’s gone, and you’re alone.

  
_I thought…_

_I guess I was wrong._

_Oh god, it hurts._

_What have I done?_


	13. Text Messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry/Not sorry for the angst... I love a bit of angst. More chapters coming soon!
> 
> Love you all xo

**[           Are you ok?**

**Pearl?**

**Please talk to me?**

**I’d take it all back if it meant you’d talk to me again.**

**This isn’t fair, Pearl. I didn’t do anything wrong! I shouldn’t lose your friendship over some stupid emotions!**

**Fine. Whatever.**

**I’m sorry.**

**I didn’t mean it.**

**Are you okay?**

**I’m sorry.**

**…**

**I’ll leave you alone.**

**Goodbye.                                                                                                                    ]**


	14. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! My play's finally finished, yay! Updates should be coming more frequently now. Thanks for all your love and support, and I hope you enjoy. xo

Your head hurts as you wake up. You blearily open your tender, warm, and swollen eyes. A physical remnant of a night spent drinking a good portion of the contents of your bar fridge and maybe a bit of crying. There’s a pounding in your temples as you gingerly roll over in bed, pull the bedsheets tightly around yourself for warmth. The clock is offensively bright in the darkness, shining the numbers 4:48AM across the expanse of the bed. You still have a few hours before you need to get up and go to work, but you know that you won’t be able to fall back to sleep.

_“I will never, ever love a human! And especially not you!”_

Pearl voices echoes in your mind. You touch at the dirtied grazes that line your palms, gently tracing your fingertips along the tears in skin. It burns against your touch, painful physical reminders of your mistakes.

_“Leave me alone.”_

You pull the sheets over your head, hoping to shut out the memories of last night. Your heart jolts and wrenches painfully in your chest, and tears threateningly sting at your eyes once more. Everything is still too fresh and tender. Your head spins from a combination of dehydration and a hangover, adding insult to injury. You lay curled under like this for some time, until the buzz from your alarm signals you to get up and start your day.

You make your way into the bathroom, and fiddle with the knobs of your shower. The pipes groan and shudder as you adjust the water temperature, but eventually they settle. You strip off, catching a brief glimpse of your naked self in the bathroom mirror. There are bruises and scrapes on your knees and hands. You always bruised easily, fragile skin and weak blood vessels.

_A stupid, weak human._

You think venomously, as you turn away from your reflection and head into the shower. Greeting the warm spray on your morning cooled body. The water stings at the grazes on your hands and knees, cleaning them and getting out all the dirt. Usually you’re quite diligent in cleaning out any injuries you get, but last night wasn’t a normal night.

_I was so stupid…_

You cup your face with your hands, trying to smooth away these thoughts. You turn your head upwards into the spray of the shower, enjoying the quiet and the warmth that washes over you. Every time you think of last night, your stomach sinks and twists, painful cramps of anxiety and sadness.

_I just hope I don’t see her today. Oh god, what if I bump into her? What will I do?_

You get out of the shower, towelling yourself off and getting into your work uniform. You try and cover up the bags under your eyes and the swelling with some concealer, but it’s useless. With a sigh, you head out of the door. Ready to open up shop.

 

                        *                                              *                                              *

 

The day is passing surprisingly quickly. Work keeps your mind busy, but occasionally it drifts back to last night, and you find yourself fighting away a kind of depression that sits heavily on your chest. If your workmates have noticed your lacklustre mood, they haven’t said anything, and you prefer it that way. It makes it easier to get through the day. It’s mid-afternoon before you have a visitor that makes your heart jolt anxiously.  
_Oh, shit._  
“Garnet, hi!” Your voice wobbles.  
Garnet stops at the counter and looks at you. Or, at least, you think she looks at you. It’s always hard to tell behind those glasses.  
“Can… I help you?”  
You venture, your hands fiddling nervously with the hem of your apron. You turn back quickly towards the coffee maker, trying to find something to do. You hiss, drawing back quickly as you carelessly burn yourself on the milk steamer in your haste and anxiety.

_What’s she doing here? She couldn’t possibly have come here to tell me off for last night. I mean, she basically pushed me into confessing to-_

You stop, shaking your head as you run your burnt hand under cold water. Easing the sting. It’s an unwelcome companion to the grazes that cover your palms. Your eyes prickle with tears as Pearl’s face comes into mind. Her angry, contorted face, verging on tears as she yelled at you as you lay stunned on the ground. Her fists, shaking with emotion and tightly clenched. Those hands that once were open and welcoming to you…  
“(Name), do you have a moment? I’d like to speak with you.”  
You turn back, Garnet’s face is unreadable.  
“Oh, yeah… sure. Lucy!”  
One of your co-workers comes out, looking confused.  
“Can you cover me for a second while I take a break?”  
“Sure thing!”  
She responds eagerly, but looks curiously between you and the tall gem. You wipe your hands on your apron as you walk out of the store and around the corner. Looking for privacy. You can tell this isn’t a conversation you’d want anyone overhearing. Garnet follows behind you, calm and quiet.  
“What can I do for you?”  
You turn, your arms crossed defensively across your chest. Facing off with the Gem. Garnet licks her lips and lowers her glasses, three multi-coloured eyes staring passively back at you.  
“How are you feeling today?”  
“I’m fine.” You quickly deflect, scuffing a foot in the dirt.  
“Why do you ask?”  
“Pearl told me about last night.”  
Your heart sinks heavily into your chest, and it suddenly becomes a bit harder to breathe.  
“Oh…”  
“I’m sorry, (Name).”  
Garnet reaches her hand across the space between you, and gently touches your arm. You start at the sudden contact, and look up. Her eyes stare back at you, a mixture of compassion and sympathy. A mixture that makes it hard to hold back the tears that are suddenly threatening to spill at any moment.  
“I didn’t want this to happen. I feel responsible. I set you up for this, and I’m so sorry.”  
Garnet takes a deep breath. Her voice is steady, like she’s rehearsed this.  
“Garnet, it wasn’t your fault-“  
Your falter, trying to regain your composure before you continue.  
“I didn’t do anything I didn’t want to do. I wanted to tell Pearl that I… I just thought that maybe… She’d…”  
Garnet squeezes your shoulder, comfortingly.  
“I see many paths, many things that have the possibility of being. I was just hoping that this is not the path this would take.”  
Garnet pulls her hand away and slides her glasses back onto her face. Stoic and hidden once more.  
“I’m sorry, (Name). I never meant for it to be like this. I hope you’ll be okay.”  
You swallow back the constriction in your throat, and turn away. Trying to keep it together.  
“If you don’t mind, I think I need to go back to work now.”  
You head back towards the café, hoping that she won’t follow you. That she won’t say more things.

_Please, don’t make me cry. Not at work._

“Bye.”  
You hear footsteps as the tall gem walks away. You wipe angrily at your eyes, fighting back hot tears and trying desperately to pull yourself into some sort of composure before you head back in to work. The door chimes as you walk back inside, and your co-worker, Lucy, looks at your flushed face.  
“(Name), are you okay?”  
You smile, overbright to compensate for your moody countenance.  
“I’m fine. Thanks!”  
You’re cheery. Falsely so, as you head back over to the coffee machine. Busying yourself with the new batch of orders that had just come in. Trying not to think of Pearl, and your straining heart as you froth the milk.

_It’s going to be a long shift…_


	15. Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all you lovely readers!
> 
> Many of you asked how my play went, so I thought I'd answer here. The play went pretty well! We have a fairly successful season, not as many bums in seats as I would've hoped, but my actors did a phenomenal job. I got some really positive feedback from people who had seen the show, and hopefully this opens up some more directing and acting opportunities for me!
> 
> Hope you're all keeping well, and enjoy! xo

A noise jolts you unceremoniously from your nap. You look out the window, and the sun has just started to set, casting an orange glow across your room. You rub your eyes, disorientated.

_How long have I been asleep for?_

You trail off, your eyes falling on half packed boxes strewn haphazardly around the room. Your things spread around you, most stuffed carelessly into the boxes. Running a hand over the gentle indents left on your cheek, you yawn. You’d fallen asleep on the mat in your living room, right in the middle of packing. Balled up tissues surround where you sit, as you slowly get your bearings…

 

**-  Flashback   -**

It’s been over a week since you last saw any trace of the Gems, or Steven for that matter. The thought of losing one of your most valued customers, and a friend, stings at your heart a little.

_But it’s my own fault, I guess… If I had only kept my damned mouth shut._

You think bitterly, as you shove the key into the lock of Café Del Mar a little more roughly than is necessarily needed. You turn it sharply, locking the door of the café, and turn away. You’ve just finished a 7.30AM-6.00PM shift, and are looking forward to getting home as quickly as possible. You trudge down the darkened streets of Beach City, scuffing your feet as you walk. You pass the supermarket on your way, looking in briefly at the bright lights and tables of produce. They’re still busy, even at this hour.

_Oh damn!_

You double back, slipping inside the sliding doors and into the warmth.

_Forgot I needed to pick up a few things!_

You pick up a shopping basket and head through the security doors, making your way to the produce section. You throw a couple of vegetables into your basket.

_A pasta bake tonight, I think. Lots of carbs and vegetables._

You start to get excited, your mouth watering at the idea of the seasoned tomato sauce that you were going to make to go with the pasta. You start to hum as you walk idly up and down the aisles, adding necessities to your basket as you go along. You’re rounding the potato chip aisle when a voice stops you dead in your tracks. Your heart simultaneously sinks and pounds desperately against your chest.

_Oh no._

“Steven said he was out of chips. Do you know if he still likes this flavour?”  
Pearl stands halfway down the aisle, flanked by Garnet and Amethyst. She holds a packet of the ‘Chaaaps BBQ’ brand chips aloft in one hand, while her other hand rests against her lips thoughtfully. Garnet is pushing a trolley filled with a formidable pile of food, while Amethyst rides in the kid seat, looking a little bored.  
“I don’t know, P. It’s Steven, he’ll eat anything.”  
“True.” Garnet answers back, rolling the trolley backwards and forwards as they wait for Pearl to make an executive decision. Meanwhile, you start to feel bile burning at the back of your throat. Anxiety keeps you rooted on the spot, like an animal who freezes when faced with a predator.  
“But we have to get the right ones! What’s his favourite flavour at the momen-“  
Pearl turns to address the Gems and her eyes scan over their shoulders and land directly on you.

“Oh.”  
She takes a step back, her face mixed with shock and something that you can’t put your finger on. You feel so dizzy, almost like you’re going to faint, and then you realise you’ve stopped breathing. Your heart sinks impossibly further when Pearl turns away and drops her gaze to the ground. This action, so simple yet dismissive sends a pang through your chest, forcing you to draw an audible breath. Garnet turns around, her eyebrows raised slightly and a smile playing on her lips.  
“(Name).”  
She greets and begins to walk over, Amethyst is looking thoughtfully at Pearl, who is refusing to tear her gaze away from the ground.  
“How are you doing today?”  
“I-I…”  
You falter. Flustered by this sudden reappearance of the Gems and of-

_Pearl… Please, just look at me. N-no, don’t look at me. Oh GOD! What would be worse than this?!_

Garnet rests a hand on your shoulder and you jump at the contact, dropping your basket on the ground and tipping it over. Vegetables and food falling all over the polished floor.

_Oh my god!_

“Sorry. Are you okay?”  
Garnet bends down to help gather the items back into your basket. You turn and flee, your sneakers squeak nosily on the floor as you ran towards the exit. Your items left behind you, forgotten. Garnet calls after you.  
“(Name)!”  
“Nice going, Pearl!”  
You can hear Amethyst chide, loudly as you vacate the supermarket and continue down the boardwalk. Your feet slapping heavily on the wooden planks, breath coming out in ragged gasps as hot tears of embarrassment start to trickle down your cheeks.

_I am so stupid. What is wrong with me? You idiot! You’ve ruined everything! You can’t even stay in the same room as her!_

You berate yourself as you race towards home. You can see your breath in the darkness as you run up your front porch. Your hands shake as you fumble for your keys, tears obscuring your vision. You finally get the door open, and slam it shut behind you. Sinking to the floor.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

You clasp your head in your hands, curled up as the base of the door.

_What can I do? I can’t stay here. Not like this! Not after what I’ve done!_

You stand up, wobbling slightly and catching yourself against the wall. You head to your cupboard, feet thumping decisively on the carpet, and jerk the door open. It sticks a little. You begin to pull out cardboard boxes and throw them into the living room. A mantra beats in your head.

_I have to go. I have to go. I have to go._

You race into the bedroom, in a frenzy, and start pulling out clothes from the drawers. Shoving them into the boxes, not even bothering to fold. You then turn on your bookshelf, giving it the same treatment. As your nose begins to snot, you pull a box of tissues towards you. Stopping only to blow your nose and wipe your eyes. After you’ve packed five boxes, you stop, looking at your shaking hands. You shove them under your armpits, in an attempt to stop the trembling. You lower your head onto your knees, trying to stop the dehydration headache that is beginning to ache in your temples.

_I thought I’d be okay… But I’m really not. I guess I liked her a lot more than I thought…_

You close your eyes, trying to bar the thoughts that are crossing your mind. Allowing tears to run freely down your face and into your lap. You settle into a ball in the middle of your living room, curled pathetically on your mat, and begin to drift off into an unsettled sleep.

**\-  End Flashback  -**

 

**_E-vac-u-ate!  
E-vac-u-ate!_ **

A musical siren brings you out of your reverie. You stand, following the sound of the siren, walking out of your house, and down the steps of the porch. Mayor Dewey’s truck slowly idles past, blaring a message: Evacuate, and quickly.

_What?_

Your heart jolts as you notice the ominous green tinge that has overrun the once lovely orange hue of the sunset. You look up into the sky, to find the source. Your stumble backwards, shock sending anxiety-ridden numbness into the tips of your fingers.

_What the hell is that?_

Your heart is beating wildly against your chest, as your fight or flight instinct kicks in. Adrenaline pulsing through your body.

A giant green hand. Slowly sinking closer and closer towards Earth. Headed right towards Beach City, and the home of Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I know this chapter is a little dramatic. I was playing on the idea that the character has some anxiety and confrontation issues, and those can often resort in irrational and panicked behaviour. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you all again soon!
> 
> Much love xo


	16. Confrontation

_Pearl!_

You run, ignoring the call to evacuate. Your feet carry you swiftly down the boardwalk and onto the beach. The sand shifts under your shoes, and you trip and stumble across the expanse of the beach. You look up, the hand has gotten so close to the shore that you can see the metallic plates that make it up. It radiates a sickening green hue and fills your stomach with a cold kind of dread. You speed up, and round the corner to see Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven all standing with their weapons drawn in preparation. Your heart leaps, they’re all okay.

_For now…_

“Pearl!”  
You call out, running towards them. Pearl jumps and turns around, her eyes growing wide as she sees you approaching. She lowers her spear and runs to meet you. You double over as she approaches, gasping for breath from the sprint. Garnet yells over her shoulder,  
“Pearl, get her out of here!”  
“What are you _doing_ here, (Name)?!”  
She places her hands on your shoulders, almost pushing you backwards, drawing you away from the beach and from the coming confrontation. Her expression is desperate and her hands shake.  
“I want to help!”  
You look back at the other three, who are torn between you and the incoming spaceship.  
“Oh!”  
Pearl cries out, throwing her hands in the air urgently and turning back towards the ship.  
“You were supposed to leave with the evacuation. Now there’s not enough time!”  
There’s a deafening blast as the ship makes contact with the beach. The earth shudders from the impact.  
“Get behind me!”  
Air and sand rushes towards you, and Pearl steps in front of you to shield you from the majority of the assault. Her hands are back on your shoulders, gently pressing. Her eyes are screwed up against the sand and the wind, and she’s impossibly close. Your heart pounds in your chest and you’re not entirely sure if it’s from her proximity or from the impending danger. The gust abates, and Pearl turns back to her comrades.  
“We have to protect Steven, and…”  
She drifts off and turns back towards you, letting out a frustrated noise.  
“Hide!”  
She pushes you roughly, and you tumble backwards and fall onto the ground. The impact cushioned by the sand. She’s shoved you behind a rock, and runs quickly back to the Gems and Steven, and she pushes him behind her. You brush the sand from your clothes and watch in awe and horror as a door opens and three beings step from the craft. One large, looming and strongly built, one thin and fragile, being dragged behind the ominous one, and one stern looking one, mechanically built. The large, orange one smirks cruelly. You can’t hear what’s being said over the whir of the machinery, but you definitely notice when the hand unfurls and starts to glow with what seems to be some kind of missile.

_Oh my god. Pearl, Steven, Garnet, Amethyst!_

You jolt from behind your hiding spot and run forward without thinking. At the same time, Steven launches himself forward, summoning a pink shield from his gem and deflects the blast from the ship. The impact from the blast knocks you backwards. You lay disorientated in the sand, your head spinning from the force of the gust. Your ears ringing.

_What is happening?_

When the world stops spinning, you lift your head, and see Steven is hoisted upwards by his shirt by the large orange one. She leans backwards and drives her forehead into Steven’s nose and sends him toppling to the ground. He lands in a heap, and doesn’t move.  
“STEVEN!”  
You scream and scramble forwards, as the Gems send a barrage of attacks towards the orange being. You note, with horror, Garnet is nowhere to be seen.

_Where’s Garnet? Where’s she gone?!_

As you scramble to your feet, you feel anxious bile rising in your throat. You don’t know what you can do to help, but you’ll be damned if you don’t at least try to help. Pearl is fury and grace, flying towards the attacker with precision, hurling spear after spear. Amethyst lets out a war cry and races towards her, her whip flying through the air with startling speed. Pearl dances too close to the large orange being and is struck, a sicking cracking sound and her fist makes a connection with the delicate Gem’s face, sending her toppling backwards.  
“PEARL!”  
You see red. Fury rising through your body, making it hot and dangerous. You pick up a rock and hurl it towards their attacker. It makes a brutal connection with her jaw and sends her a step backwards. She turns, her gaze finally falling on you. There is nothing but malice and contempt. You look around desperately, but Amethyst is busy with the green mechanical gem.  
“You leave her alone, you asshole!”  
You yell, picking up yet another rock to try and defend yourself with. You hear Pearl groan behind you, shaking as she tries to rise to her feet.  
“(Name)… Get away… Run!”  
The orange gem stalks towards you, her smile predatory and furious. You lob another rock at her head, and she bats it away like a fly or a mosquito. Your heart drops, but you place yourself between her and Pearl.  
“What do we have here? A small, ugly human defending a Gem?”  
She scoffs and looks from you to Pearl, her tone derisive and her smile unpleasant.  
“How the mighty have fallen. A Crystal Gem needing the protection and comradery of a _human_?!”  
You clench your fists and assume a fighting stance, which causes her to laugh.  
“Get out of my way, you runt! Before I kill you, too.”

_Not Pearl, you asshole!_

Your blood boils and race forwards, you land a punch and your hand aches from the impact. But you only have a moment to appreciate the pain before you turn and see a giant orange fist hurtling towards connection with your head. There’s excruciating pain, as you feel yourself lifted off the ground from the impact. You hit the sand, hard. Your head rings and you can’t see. As you slip away you think you can hear someone scream.

_Pearl, I’m so sorry. I tried._

Then you’re gone.


	17. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning: a bit of physical abuse and body trauma in this one. Read at your own discretion.

Pain shoots through your temples, stirring you awake. You groan, every muscle in your body complaining as you move. The floor is cold and metal against your skin. Your head swims as you lift it up and open your eyes, flinching at the unnatural brightness of your surroundings.

_Where… am I?_

You look around, your head swimming as you move. You try to remember what led you to be here. Everything is so foggy and painful.

_Pearl!_

Your heart drops and you stumble to your feet, falling back slightly and into the wall as you do so. The world spins around you, sickeningly. You’re definitely concussed. You remember a giant orange fist, a lot of pain, and then a scream. You groan, a feeling of dread sinking into your stomach.

_Where’s Pearl? Is she okay?!_

You walk slowly forwards, supporting yourself against the wall. There’s a humming force field that bars your exit from what appears to be a holding cell. You shrink back as you hear footsteps walking towards your cell, but there’s nothing to hide behind. You walk to the back corner, sinking in on yourself, distancing yourself from the entrance. The green mechanical one appears and looks at you, appraisingly.  
“You’re finally awake. Good. At least now we can start on the next part of this interrogation.”  
Her fingers separate into a screen, which she taps until a voice crackles from some unseen speaker.  
“What do you want, Peridot?”  
“The humanoid prisoner is awake. Thought you’d want to know.”  
There’s a silence on the other end, as the person thinks.  
“I’m on my way.”  
The green gem sighs, as the communication ends abruptly.  
“You’re _welcome_!”  
She mutters and crosses her arms, tapping her metal foot on the floor and observing you. Her eyes narrow into a scowl as she watches you. Finally she speaks,  
“What are you, anyway? You’re not a gem, you’re just a human. So why were you there? I thought the Crystal Clods were all about protecting and serving _humanity_?”  
She spits out the last word like it tastes bad in her mouth. You wrap your arms around yourself and look back at her, if this is an interrogation you’re not saying jack. She sighs and turns away.  
“Whatever. Jasper will be here soon and then I won’t have to deal with you any longer.”  
Peridot pulls out her screen again and fiddles away, choosing to ignore you. It’s not too longer before you hear stomping footsteps getting louder, as they make their way towards your cell. Peridot turns and addresses the person who’s approaching.  
“You took your time.”  
“Shut up! Where is she?”  
Peridot gestures towards your cell and the voice, Jasper, finally comes into view. It’s the big orange gem who was on the beach before. The one who attacked the Gems and Steven. Your body warms up, anger and frustration causing your fists to clench as she nears your cell door. She looks at you and smiles, unkindly.  
“You look like shit. Good. That will make this a lot quicker!”

_Rude. It’s your fault I look like this._

The force field disappears and she steps into your cell, stooping to do so. She fills up the entire doorway, cutting an intimidating figure. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t a little scared.  
“You’re coming with me.”  
She reaches out and grabs you, you hiss as she squeezes you tighter than she has to, leaving bruises on your arm. She pulls you to your feet and drags you out into the corridor, your head swimming disorientatingly at the sudden movements.  
“Where are we going? Where’s Pearl?”  
You slur, your concussion taking full effect. She shakes you roughly, pulling you in front of her and forcing you to walk, or stumble your way down the corridor.  
“You’ll see her soon enough. Don’t worry.”

After walking through countless corridors, you finally round to another group of cell blocks. Jasper grabs you again, her hand tight and rough around your forearm. She throws you forwards and you hit the wall and slump uselessly to the floor. She laughs cruelly.  
“Brought you something.”  
“(Name)! Oh my god.”

_Pearl!_

Your head snaps up, to see Amethyst and Pearl standing alert, trapped in cells. You groan inwardly.

_Not them too…_

Pearls hands find their way to her mouth, suppressing a groan of horror as she looks at you. Amethyst looks mad, her fists clenching and trembling. Amethyst bangs a fist on the wall and turns to Jasper, yelling.  
“What have you _done_ to her?”  
“Nothing yet. Not unless you tell me what I want to know. What has happened to Rose Quartz?!”  
Jasper stalks forwards, standing between you and the Gems. Towering over the cell. Amethyst backs up a little, summoning her weapon. Not sure what good it’ll do behind a cell, but it makes her feel braver.  
“We’re not telling you jack! Right, P?”  
“I…”  
Pearl’s hands still cover her mouth, her eyes wide, fixed on you slumped on the floor.

_I’m sorry._

You think, looking back at her. Wondering what you must look like. But it doesn’t matter.  
“Don’t tell them anything, Pearl.”  
Jasper rounds on you, grabbing you and lifting you by your shirt. Your feet dangle uselessly in the air.  
“Shut up, you runt.”  
You gasp as she twists the shirt, cutting off your air momentarily. Your feet flail, searching for a purchase.  
“Leave her alone!”  
Pearl yells, desperately. Jasper grins and drops you to the floor. You land in a pile in front of her, now in full display for Amethyst and Pearl. Amethyst hisses.  
“(Name)…”  
Jasper then turns towards Pearl, obviously seeking out the weaker looking one of the group.  
“Tell me everything I want to know, or your _friend_ -“  
She gestures in front of her, towards you.  
“May not make it back to Earth in one piece.”  
She grins wolfishly, her incisors sharp and her expression cruel. Pearl takes a faltering step backwards. Amethyst looks towards her, uncertain.  
“Pearl?”  
Jasper stalks forwards, her face inches away from the force field, glaring at Pearl.  
“Where is Rose Quartz?”  
“I…”  
Pearl looks her in the eyes, then looks to you.

_Don’t tell her anything Pearl._

You harden your expression and shake your head. Pearl then tightens, your fists balling up and turning back to Jasper, defiantly.  
“I don’t know.”  
Jasper growls and walks backwards, she lifts her foot up and brings it down on one of your arms. Pressing down, painfully. You groan and try to shift away, but it only makes the pain worse.  
“Tell me where Rose Quartz is!”  
Amethyst is yelling obscenities towards Jasper, Pearl steps back, her face pale and sick. Her hands find the back wall of the cell. There’s nowhere to go. Her eyes are filling with tears.  
“I don’t know!”  
Pain rips through your arm as Jasper applies more pressure to the limb. You gasp, tears of pain streaking down your cheeks and you turn your face away. Sparing Pearl, who yells desperately.  
“Please, please, leave her alone. I swear-“  
“TELL ME EVERYTHING.”  
“I can’t!”  
“FINE!”  
There’s a sickening crack as your arm gives under the pressure and the bones splinter. Agony rips through your body and you scream. Jasper pulls away, leaving you to writhe on the floor. She smacks her fist on the top of the cell, it reverberates.  
“Now you’ve seen what I’m willing to do if you don’t obey me, tell me where Rose Quartz is and what she’s done. Who is this Steven?!”  
Pearl sobs and looks between you and Jasper, Amethyst is hurling colourful words towards Jasper and smacks her whip against the wall. You’re in so much pain you can barely breathe. Finally your body gives out and you collapse, your head hitting the floor. You’ve never welcomed unconsciousness so much.


	18. Make-Shift Medic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your lovely support, and I'm so glad you're all enjoying where the story is going! Just another warning for some violent and trauma.
> 
> xo

Something slaps your face, hard. You can hear yelling and crying, growing louder and clearer. Another slap, and it stings and aches, pressing on the bruises that had already formed from Jasper’s punch.  
“Wake up, you pathetic lifeform!”  
“Stop it! Leave her alone!”  
Another slap, and you’re awake. Pain hits instantaneously, and you yell through clenched teeth. You double over, drawing your shattered arm towards you, but each movement only brings more agony in waves.  
“(Name)!”  
“Thanks for finally joining us.”  
Jasper looms over you, and grabs you by your hair, dragging you over to the cell where Pearl is being kept. Your scalp burns from the brutality, but it’s quickly overpowered by the sharp pains coming from your arm. She dumps you unceremoniously right in view of Pearl, who presses as close to the front as she can without touching the force field. You cry out as you land on your broken arm, tears springing to your eyes and blurring your vision.  
“(Name)! Oh my goodness! Are you okay?”  
“Jasper, I swear! As soon as I get out of here, I am kicking your ass!”  
Amethyst screams, smacking her fist against the wall.  
There's a buzzing noise, then Peridot's voice comes over loud on a speaker.  
"Jasper! We've got a problem! Floor 13! Hurry!"  
Jasper sighs, her hand runs through her hair. Her expression, glowering. She looks to you, and then to Pearl who kneels by the force field, anxiously.  
“Why don’t I give you a bit of time alone together, to let you get reacquainted?”  
Jasper removes the force field from Pearl’s cell, grabs you by the shirt and tosses you in, and then quickly puts the force field back up. You land, hissing through the pain as your arm gets bumped, and within seconds Pearl is by your side.  
“(Name)!”  
"Don't you worry, I'll be back soon!"  
Jasper stalks away, a door sliding closed behind her. Leaving you all alone. Pearl’s hands cup your face. Her fingers gently skim the bruises that have formed from Jasper’s ministrations. You flinch a little at the tender contact, but her cool hands feel so good against your hot, battered skin.  
“Oh, (Name)… I’m so sorry.”  
Pearl’s face crumples, tears forming in her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. She cradles you in her lap, and a few tears land on your shirt.  
“Pearl…”  
“This wasn’t supposed to happen. I was just trying to keep you safe!”  
Her fingers trail down from your cheeks to your lips. She softly touches the split that Jasper left, and then draws her hands away as you scrunch up your nose against the stinging sensation.  
“Oh, and your arm!”  
You follow her gaze down, and your stomach roils at the sight. Your arm is bent in ways it just shouldn’t be, and has started to turn a mottled, angry purple colour. You swallow back bile, and close your eyes, trying to keep it together. Pearl shifts against you, and a faint glow falls across your face. When you look, Pearl has somehow procured bandages. She smiles faintly at your quizzical expression.  
“I summoned them from my Gem. Just hold still, this will probably hurt.”  
She gently moves you upright and then sets to work, wrapping and splinting your arm to the best of her ability. She hums subconsciously, fretting and sighing as she works. Apologising each time she bumps your arm, causing you to hiss or cry out in pain. Finally she pulls away.  
“I guess that’s all we can do for now. I wish Steven were here…”  
She trails off, her gaze wandering and her face concerned. You touch her leg with your good arm, trying to be a comfort in what is a dire situation.  
“Pearl, I’m sure he’s okay.”  
She bites her lip and turns back to you.  
“I… hope so.”  
“Pearl, we’ve got company.”  
Amethyst hisses and Pearl’s reaction is instantaneous. She lithely moves, positioning herself in front of you. Placing herself between you and Jasper.  
“Time's up, runt. Back to business.”  
Jasper’s eyes are cruel, as she survey’s Pearl’s makeshift medical attempts.  
“You leave her alone! We’re the ones you want, she’s got nothing to do with this!”  
Pearl’s body is strung tight, muscles flexed and tense, ready for battle. Jasper laughs and pulls out a sharp looking prod which hums ominously.  
“Get out of my way!”  
She lowers the field and steps inside. Pearl yells as she summons her weapon, throwing it with deadly precision at the larger gem. Amethyst cheers at the sound of battle.  
“Yeah! Get her P! Kick her ass!”  
Jasper knocks her spear to the side and then jabs her with the prod. Pearl crumples to the ground, electrical currents running through her body. She screams, her arms twitch and fold inwards, hugging her middle.  
“Pearl!”  
You struggle to get up, angry tears forming in your eyes. You run to Pearl, who shakes and gasps on the floor in the aftershocks of the attack.  
“What've you done?! When I get outta here, I'm gonna kill you!”  
Amethyst yells from the other cell, unable to see anything of what’s happening. A large orange hand grabs you and yanks you outside of the cell, quickly shutting the field behind you. Pearl is still laying in a heap, and you round your aggression on Jasper.  
“You asshole!”  
You pound your good fist against her chest, and then make a swipe for her face. She grabs your wrist in her hand and twists. You yell and fall to your knees. Jasper brings her face so close, you can smell her breath.  
“Try that again and I’ll break your other arm. Are we clear?!”  
She jeers, her smile cruel.  
“Don't be stupid! Why sacrifice yourself for a lowly, defective Pearl?!”  
Anger surges, and you spit in her face. It lands in a gob right in her eye. She yells furiously, almost a roar. You have little time to contemplate what you’ve just done, before she swings her fist back and lands a heavy punch between your mouth and your nose.  
“You dirty half-baked clod!”  
Your head sings as you fall, twisting and landing heavily on your broken arm. You hear a scream, but you’re not quite sure if it’s yours as you black out from the pain.

 

You’re being dragged, and can hear yelling and crying growing fainter and fainter. There’s a frantic thumping and banging noise.

_Pearl?_

Then the darkness returns.


	19. Back to Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like, 4am here. So please forgive any typos. Can't sleep, so I write.  
> Enjoy! xo

You’re falling, and you can hear people yelling and warning alarms blaring. You can’t open your eyes as you drift in and out of consciousness. There’s a shuddering impact, which rattles your bones, sending searing pain through your body. Then you’re gone again.

 

You’re trapped in silence and darkness. You can’t move. Every breath causes agony to shoot its way through your body. You drift in and out of consciousness. Only knowing when you’re awake from the pain that consciousness brings. You lay cocooned in sand and metal.

_I’m alive…_

A noise starts faintly, and you strain to listen. You hear voices calling out your name, desperately. But even when you open your eyes, there’s only darkness and acrid smoke. You cough, each movement wracking your body and sending unbearable pain shooting up your spine.  
“(Name)?!”  
“(Name)! Where are you? Say something!”  
“Yo! (Name)!”  
You lick your lips, which are cracked. A metallic taste fills your mouth, as you realise you’re bleeding. You try to swallow, and cough again. You open your mouth to try and speak, but your voice croaks pathetically.  
“H-here!”  
You hope it’s enough, because it’s all the energy you have in you. The voices stop yelling as they listen. You hear urgent discussion and footsteps getting closer.  
“(Name)? Keep talking to us.”

 _Garnet_ … _She’s back!_

“Steven! We found her!”

_Amethyst…_

A metal panel is lifted from you, and you see Garnet tossing it away like it’s nothing.  
“(Name), don’t move.”  
Amethyst’s eyes widen as you’re revealed and she draws in a breath and turns back quickly. Pearl comes running over and Amethyst presses her hands on her, pushing her back.  
“Pearl, I don’t think you want to see this.“  
Pearl gasps and her hands fly to her mouth as she sees you. Tears immediately spring in her eyes and she lets out a sob, which causes your heart to ache.  
“I’m so sorry. This was never supposed to happen.”  
She sits beside you, her hands ghosting all over you, not sure of where to touch, where she can safely comfort you without causing you further pain. Steven runs up eagerly and then takes a couple of steps back, his expression a mix of horror and shock. He then steels himself and walks over, determined.  
“Pearl.”  
Garnet places a hand on her shoulder,  
“You’re going to have to move away, Steven needs to heal her.”  
Pearl reluctantly stands up, holding onto Garnet for purchase, as Steven sits beside you. You’ve never seen a young boy look so old. He rubs his hands together in preparation, then looks at you. His face falls.  
“I… don’t think I can? I’ve never done anything like _this_ before.”  
The Gems look at each other. Pearl grabs onto Amethyst, her face filled with worry. Garnet moves over to Steven and places a hand on his shoulder.  
“If you can’t, then that’s okay. This is a big job, and an important one. (Name) is in a lot of pain, and in a lot of danger.”  
Pearl moves forward, her voice strained.  
“Steven! You have to try!”  
Garnet ignores Pearl, as Amethyst draws her back, shushing her. Steven looks down at his hands, and then back to you.  
_Steven…_  
“It’s okay.”  
You gasp out, flinching at the strain it puts on your lungs. Your muscles ache and twitch as you try to sit up. Pearl lets out a choking noise. Garnet stops you, gently pressing you back into the sand.  
“Don’t move.”  
“What if we used my Mom’s Fountain?”  
All the Gems turn to look at Steven. A hopeful expression dawns on Pearl’s face.  
“That might work.”  
“We have to be quick. I’ll carry her.”  
Garnet carefully scoops you up into her arms, you flinch and groan as you’re jostled in her arms. It’s painful, but you try to keep your complaining down to a minimum. There’s a sharp intake of breath from Garnet.  
“What, what’s wrong?”  
Pearl comes over, her face drawn with worry.  
“There’s a ship shard…”  
Pearl follows Garnet’s gaze down and to your lower back. A scrap of metal debris from the ship is embedded in your hip. Sharp and jagged. Blood drips from the wound. Pearl’s eyes widen.  
“We have to move.”  
Garnet moves swiftly across the beach and towards the house. She cradles you to her chest as she walks up the stairs. Pearl races ahead with Amethyst and Steven. You rest your head on her shoulder, feeling heavy and groggy.  
“Don’t fall asleep, (Name).”  
Garnet urges, quickening the pace a little. It jostles you, and it hurts. But there’s a sense of urgency behind her pace that starts to make you feel cold.  
“I feel… a bit numb…”  
Garnet’s mouth drops into a frown, and she’s now jogging up the stairs. She clears the rest of the way and then runs into the house. Pearl, Amethyst and Steven are all waiting on the warp pad. Pearl turns to see Garnet running with you and she opens her mouth to tell her off, when her face turns pale. Amethyst’s expression drops.  
“Is she okay?”  
“We need to go. Now!”  
“(Name)?”  
Pearl crowds you, as Garnet steps onto the warp pad. You feel far away and floaty, a different, disconnected feeling to before. You can feel someone touching your face, and there’s a light. Then a drifting sensation. You hear someone urgently calling your name, but it’s muffled and far away, almost as if you’re underwater.

_I’m so sleepy. What’s everyone panicking about?_

You want to close your eyes, but they won’t let you. They keep touching your face, trying to keep you awake. Then everything’s pink and warm and effortless. Someone’s in the pink and warm with you, holding you and

 _Crying?_ _Why are they crying?_

You open your eyes, but they’re all blurry. Everything feels so strange, as you look up at the person holding you adrift. They’re bent over you, speaking fervently. The words feel important, but no matter how hard you try, you just can’t seem to make them out. Wetness falls on your face, and you blink a couple of times to try and clear your eyes.  
“Please.”  
A word. You hone in on it, listening intently. The voice seems familiar and you’re drawn to it.  
“Please. Please. Please. Please!”  
Things start to sharpen and come into focus. You start to feel the hands that hold you, and the person becomes clearer and clearer.  
“Please. Please. Oh god. Please.”  
She’s bent over you, her hands supporting you in what appears to be some kind of pink water. Keeping you floating. Her eyes are scrunched up, tears running down her cheeks. A fervent prayer repeating on her lips.  
“Please let her live.”  
“Pearl?”  
Her eyes snap open. Her face is inches away from yours, blotchy from crying.  
“(Name)?”  
Your name trembles on her lips. Her legs give way and you both sink further into the water. Her arms wrap around you and hold you tight.  
“You’re okay…”  
She buries her head into your shoulder, you can feel the smooth curve of her gem pressing through the fabric of your shirt.  
“Thank goodness…”  
You’re feeling better. Stronger. Things are getting clearer, and your heart starts to pound as you gingerly move your arms around her. Holding her. She hiccoughs, her shoulders heave and she lets out a loud sob.  
“Don’t you dare  _do_ that to me again.”  
"I'm sorry..."  
She tightens her hold on you, drawing you closer. Then pulls away, rubbing her eyes and trying to regain her composure before turning away and smiling at Amethyst, Garnet and Steven, who have been anxiously watching from a distance.  
"She's okay... She's okay."  
  



	20. A Perfect Fit

Pearl helps you out of Rose’s fountain, and onto dry land. Steven races over, grabbing you around your waist and clinging on tightly, almost knocking you over.  
“I’m so glad you’re okay!”  
“Steven! Give her some space.”  
Pearl pries him off you, and he steps back. He looks up at you and your stomach drops, his eye is swollen and purple. You drop to your knees and gently touch his face.  
“Steven! Your eye!”  
“Oh yeah... Jasper did that.”  
Anger pools in your stomach, and you’re glad that Jasper’s not around, otherwise you don’t quite know if you’d be able to control yourself.  
“That Gem has a _lot_ to answer for…”  
Steven lifts his hand up behind his head, scratching awkwardly, his eyes cast downwards. He looks like he’s about to cry.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t heal you, (Name).”  
Garnet and Amethyst join the huddle, Garnet places a hand of Steven’s head and ruffles his hair.  
“You did what you could, Steven. We’re proud of you.”  
“Yeah, your bubble saved us! And (Name) is fine, now!”  
Amethyst nudges Steven with her elbow and then walks over to you, slapping you on the arm.  
“Nice to see you looking a bit less mashed up!”  
“Amethyst! That is completely inappropriate!”  
Pearl chides, her hands clenched into fists and her body rigid. Amethyst shrugs and turns back to Garnet, you giggle a little at the exchange. You’re glad to see everyone’s more or less okay.  
“We better start clearing the beach of the debris. Come on, Gems.”  
Garnet makes her way back to the warp pad, with Amethyst and Steven in tow. They turn, when they realise Pearl isn’t following them. Steven looks backwards and forwards, and then speaks.  
“Pearl, are you coming?”  
She crosses her arms, self-consciously. Her gaze avoiding the Gems.  
“I’m… going to make sure (Name) gets home okay. I’ll catch up with you all later.”  
Garnet and Amethyst share a smug look, Steven smiles a little bit.  
“Okay! But don’t take too long!”  
He waves, as they warp out. There’s a moment of silence between you and Pearl, which is broken by her walking towards the warp pad.

“Come on, then.”  
You follow, trailing a couple of steps behind. As she warps you both out, you stumble a little at the strange rushing, weightless sensation. Pearl reaches out automatically, steading you.  
“Careful.”  
Her hands wrap around one of your arms and your hip, standing behind you and supporting you through the warp process. You feel heat rush into your cheeks.  
“Thanks…”  
You reappear back in Steven’s room, and silently make your way down the steps and onto the beach. Garnet, Amethyst and Steven are busily tidying up pieces of the debris left from the Homeworld Spaceship.  
“What a mess.”  
Pearl groans, her hand touching her forehead, fretting. Then you continue on. Pearl walks in front of you, her fists clenching and unclenching. Tension radiates off her body. The silence expands between the two of you, the awkwardness returning.  
_Have… I done something wrong?_  
You get a little lost in your thoughts, and before you know it, you’re back at your house. The door is still open, you forgot to close it in your haste.  
“Well… This is me, I guess.”  
“Yes.”  
Pearl has a small frown on her face, her fists still open and close, playing with the hem of her shirt.  
“Pearl?”  
“Hmm?”  
She looks up at you, her expression elsewhere. You swallow, nerves causing your body to tingle.  
“Is something wrong?”  
She blinks a couple of times, her mouth gold fishing. Lost for words. She makes an exasperated noise and then points an angry finger at you.  
“I cannot believe you threw yourself in front of Jasper like that! She’s a Gem and you’re a human! You could’ve been-“  
She takes a deep, wobbling breath, holding back tears. Pearl looks down at her clenched fists, biting her lip.  
“Pearl, what happened? I don’t really remember much…”  
“You… when you fainted, Jasper tried to revive you to try and get more information out of… But you wouldn’t wake up. You weren’t waking up (Name). I thought I’d lost you.”  
You reach out, and gently squeeze her hand, comfortingly. You lead her down, to sit on the steps of your porch. Tears are streaming down her face and she rubs them away angrily with the back of her hand. Her knee bumps yours. She hangs her head as she speaks.  
“Steven got out. We made it to the flight deck, but the ship was crashing and there wasn’t enough time to find you. We didn’t even know if you were still-“  
She sobs, a hand flying to her mouth to try and contain it. You remain silent, rubbing your fingers over her cool knuckles, waiting for her to finish.  
“We went looking for you once we were sure it was safe. I was so certain you were gone, (Name). I’m so sorry.”  
Pearl looks at you, her hands are on your knees, bunching up with tension. She hiccoughs draws closer, rushing her words.  
“I couldn’t believe the things I’d said to you were so… I didn’t know what to do, (Name). When I saw you at the grocery store I thought I’d ruined everything. I’d never forgive myself if you-”  
“Pearl-“  
“I was afraid! You’re a human, and your lifespans are so much shorter than ours. And especially after Rose… But you’re important. You’re so important.”  
She quickly closes the space between you. You can see the tears sticking to her eyelashes, and her eyelids droop as she nears. You don’t have time to think, as her nose gently brushes your cheek and her lips find their way to yours. They’re soft. Impossibly soft, and there’s a desperation behind her kiss. Her hands reach out and ghost across your cheeks, making their way to the back of your neck. Grasping and holding, as if she doesn’t believe you’re real. As if she couldn’t bear it if you left. Your skin tingles and burns under her touch. You close your eyes, your heart pounding heavily in your chest as she releases a held breath and draws away suddenly, leaving your lips empty.  
“Oh.”  
Her eyes are wide, and she draws a hand upwards to her lips. Her cheeks are burnt teal, and she stammers and babbles.  
“I-I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I didn’t mean to – well I did but – oh my goodness, what have I done?”  
“Pearl.”  
Your voice is strained, and you lean forwards. You’ve never wanted anything so much, as your hand brushes her jaw. You tilt her head down, bringing your lips to hers. She trembles under your touch, and her hands rest on your chest, her fingers tangled in your shirt, looking for purchase. Her eyes close, and she presses herself into your body. Closer. She’s willow and warm, as she leans into your touch and returns your kiss. Her mouth moving on yours, uncertain and exploring. You break apart, searching for breath. She exhales shakily, and rests her forehead on yours, and you feel the smooth curve of her gem, pressing on your fallible, human skin.

It’s a completely perfect fit.


	21. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> I'm sorry this has taken so long to update. Things haven't been the greatest on my end, caught up with University, plays, short films, family drama, mental health. I hope this was worth the wait, and I hope you all understand.
> 
> Much love, x

Pearl exhales, her forehead resting on yours, warm and comforting.  
“I had better go and help the others.”  
“Yeah…”  
You agree, but neither of you move. Enjoying the intimacy of the situation. Finally Pearl pulls away. Her eyes meet yours, and she smiles affectionately. Her cheeks still tinged blue. She runs her thumb along your cheek, and you instinctively lean into her touch.  
“(Name)…”  
She trails off. Her gaze turning towards the beach.  
“We can talk later?” You suggest.  
“Yes, I guess so.”  
Pearl stands up and begins to walk away. She stops, as if trying to decide upon something, her back to you.  
“Pearl? Is everything okay?  
She shakes her head, like she’s clearing her thoughts, and then smiles over her shoulder.  
“See you soon, (Name).”  
She walks off, and you watch her as she grows smaller in the distance. Finally disappearing around the rocks, and towards the devastation the ship left in its wake. You release a massive breath that you didn’t even realise you were holding.  
“Oh my god.”  
You whisper, and drop your head onto your lap. Clenching your fists.

_Pearl and I kissed. Pearl kissed me. Pearl kissed me back. Oh my gosh!_

Your thoughts bubble over, and you let yourself have this moment of happiness. Smiling like an idiot into your lap and trying to monitor your breathing. You replay the moment over and over in your mind, each time bringing more butterflies into your stomach. You sit up and touch your lips, hardly even believing that what happened was real. You flop back onto the deck, flinching a little as you hit the wood a little harder than you anticipated.

_But what now? What does this even mean? What happens from here?_

You lay there a while, looking up at sky as it turns dark around you.

_Okay, so Pearl and I kissed._

You fight back a ridiculous giggle. Then sober up with the next thought.

_I nearly died today. Jasper broke me, and completely annihilated the Gems._

_Are more coming?_

A shudder passes through your body, and you’re not sure if it’s the night chilling off or…

_I nearly died. It hurt so bad, I just wanted it all to end. My arm…_

You touch at your arm, the one that was shattered and look at the closely. There are little marks all over your skin from where you were bruised, broken and battered from today’s events. The healing fountain did a lot of work today, but it couldn’t get everything. Pale scars dot your arms, and as you draw up your t-shirt to explore further, you see a long, angular scar. It’s milky against your skin, and spreads across your back and your hip.

_That must be where that ship shard…_

You trail off, as you trace your fingers along the raised mark. It puckers your skin, and you finally pull your shirt down and turn back towards the beach.

_This is dangerous._

A hollow feeling clenches your stomach, as you remember Jasper’s foot coming down hard onto your arm. The sickening crunch and the blinding pain. Pearl’s screams as you were dragged away…

You remain on the porch as the sky turns dark, and the green glow from the flames eventually fades. When it gets too cold, you head back inside, avoiding all the half packed boxes, and toppling onto the unmade sheets of your bed. Slipping into a heavy, fitful sleep.

 

                        *                                              *                                              *

 

Jasper looms before you, her eyes glare down at you.  
“Where is she?”  
She extends a powerful hand and grabs the front of your shirt, lifting you easily, like a kitten. Your feet dangle off the ground, swaying uselessly.  
“Like I’m going to tell you.”  
She grins maliciously, her teeth are pointed and sharp and you can’t help but think of them sinking into your soft, fragile human skin.  
“I could tear you apart in an instant. Defending her won’t save your life. Now tell me,”  
She shakes you like a ragdoll, and you bring your hands to her giant fist, feebly trying to push her off.  
“Where is she?”

  
                        *                                              *                                              *

 

You’re falling, shards of metal flying through the air around you. The ship is careering towards earth, and there’s nothing you can do to stop it. You close your eyes, waiting for impact.

 

                        *                                              *                                              *

 

You hear a shattering sound, and you’re suddenly on the beach. Jasper stands with her back to you, shrouded in green flames.  
“See what happens when people don’t do what I say?!”  
She turns back, the flames reflected in her eyes.  
“You humans are so stupid.”  
She stalks towards you, predatory. You try to move backwards, but your feet won’t budge. You’re sinking, the earth is pulling and sucking you in.  
“And now your precious Crystal Gems are dead!”  
It’s like a punch to the gut. Jasper cackles and gestures towards the wreckage. Garnet lays motionless, her glasses are shattered and her eyes stare blankly into the sky. You see Amethyst’s form laying limp, crushed under a beam of ship carnage. Your heart twists and hurts, terror and horror gripping you. You claw at the sand as it pulls you in, trying to make your way towards your friends.

_I could still save them._

Steven’s arm pokes up from underneath the wreckage, smeared in blood.  
“PEARL!”  
You scream, as you see her. Her fragile form bent and twisted, hanging lifelessly over a beam. Her clothes are torn and tattered. Hair shrouds her face, cuts cover her body. A sob rips its way from your lips.  
“PEARL!”  
Your head sinks into the sand, and it fills your mouth. Grainy and salt, smelling like the ocean and choking. You cough against it, but it’s not use. Each time you try to move, more sand falls on top of you. Burying you. Alive. You’re crying and screaming into the sand, as it grows heavier and heavier.

You’re dying with the image of Pearl in your mind, her corpse…

 

You sit up, gasping and panting. Sweat drips down your body, and your clothes stick to your skin like they were pasted on. It’s dark, and you fumble around quickly. You turn on the light. You’re back in your room.

_A dream._

Your body trembles, every muscle shaking from your nightmare. You brush the hair away from your face, as you get your surroundings. Your heart races against your chest. You can’t breathe. Your chest is tight and your lungs cry for oxygen. You can’t sit still but you can’t move. Your mind races at a thousand miles an hour.

_Pearl! You died. But you didn’t die. I’m alive. Oh god, Pearl. Please._

You cave in on yourself, your arms wrapping around you, holding the pieces of yourself together. You close your eyes against the racing thoughts in your head, too loud and each vying for immediate attention.

You don’t know how long you’ve sat like this, but when you open your eyes the sky has begun to turn pink with the dawn. The sweat has cooled from your body, and the tremors are ceasing. You pry your arms from your body, handprints cover your thighs. You let out a breath that’s been sitting with you for some time.

_I’m not okay._


	22. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everybody for your kindness and understanding throughout all this business. I really appreciate it. You're all such lovely people, and I appreciate your friendship.
> 
> Here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy and that you're all keeping well. x

A knock on the door brings you out of your reverie. You blink a couple of times, slowly coming back to the real world. You were lost inside your mind, thinking about everything that has happened. The clock reads 1:32PM.

_I’ve been sitting here all day…_

You realise, you’re still in your clothes from yesterday. There are tears, dirt stains, burns, and blood marks all over them.  
“Coming!”  
You yell out, as you throw a dressing gown over the top of your clothes to mask the mess, and then go to answer the door. You open the door and see Pearl standing bashfully on the threshold. Her eyes widen as she sees you, and the smile falls from your lips, replaced with confusion.  
“(Name)? Are you okay?”  
You look down at your feet, which are still covered in dirt and sand from yesterday.  
“I’m fine.”  
She walks towards you, her hands immediately coming up to touch and hold your face. She turns your head towards her, gently. Her eyes search yours, and you know she’s reading the dark circles under your eyes and the give-away red, puffiness of your lids. Her hands are cool and gentle, but her expression hurt your heart as it turns from confusion to concern.  
“What’s going on?”  
She shepherds you to your couch and sits you down, your legs tremble as you move. She takes in your shaking hands and then jumps up. A silence stretches out between the two of you.  
“Tea.”  
She says decisively, and heads into the kitchen. You have a few moments to breathe and collect yourself, as she fusses around with the kettle and mugs. Finally she heads back in with a steaming cup of tea, just how you like it. She places it on the table in front of you, then sits back next to you.  
“Now,”  
She turns, her hands finding yours. Holding them as they tremble.  
“Please, tell me what’s wrong?”  
You take a deep, faltering breath. Steeling yourself.  
“I just…”  
Your voice breaks, and you clear your throat before beginning again. Pearl squeezes your hand, reassuringly.  
“After you left last night, it all sort of just hit me. How dangerous it all was. I nearly died, Pearl!”  
Pearl flinches a little at the reminder, but doesn’t say anything, allowing you to continue.  
“Lots of people, gems, got hurt. Steven… I don’t even know what happened to Garnet! What if they come back, Pearl? Jasper, Lapis, Peridot. They’re so dangerous, and I’m just a human. I can’t protect you! I can barely protect myself.”  
Your hands are trembling, and you can feel hot tears threatening to arrive. But you continue.  
“Last night my dreams were plagued with nightmares about what happened, and what could happen. I saw everyone destroyed by the Homeworld Gems, and you-“  
You hold onto Pearl, desperately.

_It was just a dream, she’s okay… She’s okay._

“You were dead, and there was nothing I could do to help or to stop it. I will do anything to stop that from becoming a reality, but I don’t know what good it’ll do. I’m _just_ a human. A weak, pathetic, useless-“  
“Stop.”  
Pearl holds a hand up, and turns away. She takes a deep breath, her eyes closed.  
“In some ways, you’re right. We were woefully unprepared for the invasion from Homeworld. It was dangerous, and you did nearly…”  
She trails off, her eyes going glassy. She swallows loudly, and continues.  
“You are a human, that much is true. You’re not built for fighting, and you don’t have to. This isn’t your fight, (Name).”  
You go to interrupt but she continues, more forcefully this time.  
“But, together, Amethyst, Garnet, Steven and I have something Homeworld could never hope to have or defeat. We have each other. And we have humanity, and we have you.”  
Pearl turns to look at you, her voice growing soft but determined. A flush on her cheeks.  
“When we came to Earth, we didn’t know what to expect from this planet. We saw humanity evolve and flourish. I’ll admit, I never really understood what Rose saw in them. But then, there was Greg… and then Steven. Steven showed us what humanity means and why they are worth protecting and fighting for. Then I met you.”  
Pearl touches your hand, her fingers lacing through yours. She looks down at the interwoven fingers, her expression soft and thoughtful.  
“You may not be strong, but you are kind, talented, thoughtful and… beautiful. That in itself is a strength you cannot ever get from fighting.”  
You feel your eyes filling up with tears again, but not the hurt and scared kind, the happy kind.  
“Pearl…”  
“You’re scared, and you have every right to be. Recovering from what happened will take time, but I’ll be here for you. I promise, I will do my absolute most to protect you from anything that comes for us.”  
Pearl reaches her hand up, cupping your cheek.  
“This is scary, and it will be difficult. But I want to be here for you, and if you ever need to talk, I am here to listen.”  
She strokes the tears away from your face and plants a gentle kiss on your nose. You blink, tingles running through your skin like electric shocks.  
“And if you’re still unhappy, we can always teach you how to wield a sword.”  
You’re a little shocked, as the image of you holding aloft a gigantic sword causes you to laugh. Pearl smiles, pleased with herself, and removes her hand as your body shakes with laughter.  
“It really wasn’t that funny.”  
Pearl scolds, affectionately. Eventually you calm down enough to speak.  
“S-sorry. Just the mental image.”  
You turn towards her, smiling. Your heart feels a little lighter, just from the talk.  
“Pearl, thank you… I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
Pearl blushes bright teal. Her eyes cast downwards, as she gently picks up your hand and holds it between hers.  
“We can get through this, together.”  
Pearl’s expression is gentle, as she leans towards you. She rests her forehead upon yours, and the point of her nose brushes and tickles against your skin. A warmth races through your body, and your heart fills with affection for the Gem.  
“Yes, together…” you agree.

 

_If I could begin to be half of what you think of me  
I could do almost anything, I could even learn how to love like you…_


	23. Clean

Pearl’s eyes fall on the half packed boxes, strewn haphazardly around the room. Her brow furrows.  
“You were… packing?”  
She stands up and walks over to one box, picking up a shirt that lays half out of the box. She thumbs the material, and then folds it neatly. She turns back to you, the shirt hanging limply out of her hands.  
“For the evacuation?”  
She questions, still holding onto the shirt. Her eyes refusing to look up from the piece of clothing.  
“No… I don’t know.”  
You run a hand through your hair, feeling a little uncomfortable and embarrassed.  
“You know when I saw you in the supermarket the other day?”  
Pearl’s lips purse with the memory, and she nods quickly. Her eyes start to drift upwards towards you. Her hands fretting over the shirt, folding and unfolding.  
“Well, I guess I was a little upset. I thought maybe the best thing for both of us would be for me to leave. I thought I’d made you uncomfortable. I thought you hated me after what I’d told you. So I thought I had to go.”  
Your chest clenches a little at the memory of the pain, rejection is hard. The sting, even now, wasn’t completely gone. The couch dips a little beside you, as Pearl sits down. Her knee brushes yours, and she lays the shirt in her lap. It’s all wrinkled from Pearl’s nervous ministrations.

_That’s going to need an iron…_

“(Name)… I’m so sorry.”  
Pearl looks down at her feet, her hands twined together in her lap. Her eyes are beginning to water, and your stomach sinks.

_I’ve upset her!_

“Oh, Pearl. No. I didn’t mean- It’s okay, that’s all behind us now.”  
Pearl reaches across, and lightly touches your hand. She breathes deeply, collecting herself.  
“It’s okay. I do owe you an explanation.”  
You both sit together, hand in hand, as Pearl tries to find the words. Finally she speaks, her voice soft, and a little subdued.  
“When you told me about how you felt, you were so brave. It reminded me so much of someone that I used to know. It scared me a little. A lot.”  
“Was it Rose?”  
Pearl swallows, nodding gently. She then turns to you, smiling weakly.  
“She was everything to me, for such a long time. She made me feel like I was more than _just_ a pearl. I was her Pearl. When she left…”  
Pearl’s hands begin to shake, and you squeeze them gently in between your hands.  
“There was Greg… and then she was gone. It just takes a while to recover from something like that. It made me feel like I was nothing, all over again.”

_Oh, Pearl…_

“You’re not nothing.”  
Pearl looks up, your voice is determined. Tears swim in her eyes, threatening to spill out at any moment.  
“I think you’re wonderful. Please tell me you know that, Pearl?”  
Her face turns teal quickly, a small, pleased smile starts to form on her lips. She nods, her hand sheepishly wipes away her tears.  
“Look at me, I’m a mess. Not even a day with you and I’m crying.”  
After her face is a little drier, she turns back to you.  
“I’m sorry that I upset you, and that I pushed you away.”  
“Literally.”  
You joke, nudging her gently. She shoots you an affectionate, but scolding look.  
“Oh, shush.”  
She rubs at a bit of dirt that is crusted across your hand, then looks up at you. She stands and folds her arms.  
“Oh my goodness, you’re still a mess from yesterday! Why haven’t you showered?”  
She pulls you up, fussing over you. She shepherds you towards the bathroom.  
“You go and get yourself cleaned up, and I’ll be waiting for you when you’re all done.”  
You try to talk, but Pearl keeps bustling on.  
“You’ll feel better after a nice wash. Okay? Okay!”  
She shuts the door of the bathroom behind you. You blink a couple of times, trying to work out what it was that just happened.

_Guess I’m having a shower, then._

You tentatively strip off your clothing, leaving it in a puddle on the floor. You look down at the scars that streak and speckle your body.

_Those weren’t there a couple days ago._

You think ruefully. Quietly lamenting the marks, and feeling a little self-conscious at your body. You were never really comfortable in yourself, and you have to admit, the scars aren’t helping. You sigh and step into the shower, the tiles are cold against your bare feet. You turn the shower on, and the pipes shudder under the impact of the water rushing through them. You turn your face into the spray, enjoying the feeling of it on your skin. Washing away the dirt and grime of the last few hours.

Your mind drifts to last night’s dreams. Pearl, broken and bent. Her eyes glassy and far away. A shudder tears through your body, and your hands begin to shake. You close your eyes, breathing heavily, trying to get yourself under control. Your thoughts are racing in your mind, careering in directions you don’t want them to go. Images flash through your mind. The smoke. Jasper’s cold, hard eyes. Her laugh. Cracking as your arm splintered under her foot. Pearl’s scream. The distance and drifting away…

You realise you’ve drifted off into your own thoughts, as the water running cold suddenly brings you back to reality. Your arms are wrapped around yourself, holding yourself together. You’ve been in here a while, so you turn off the water and step out. You reach out for your fluffy white towel, enjoying the feel of it on your skin as you rub yourself dry. You wrap it around yourself, and go to reach for a change of clothes.

_Oh crap. I didn’t bring any. Pearl pushed me in here before I had the chance…_

You look around, wondering what you’re going to do.

_I can’t put those dirty clothes back on, it’ll completely defeat the purpose of showering…_

You tentatively open the door, and peer out. Trying to see if Pearl is still drifting around.

_I don’t exactly want to streak in front of her…_

As you gently step out, your foot lands on something soft. You look down at the ground. Sitting there is a pile of fresh, clean clothing. Folded neatly.

_Pearl…_

Your heart warms, affectionately.

 _She thinks of everything_.

You quickly pick up the clothes and step back into the privacy of the bathroom. You slip on the clothes that Pearl has picked out for you, a combination you wouldn’t usually wear, but not unpleasant. It’s comfortable. A white singlet, with tan shorts made out of a light material. In fact, you think back and realise it was your mother that brought you those shorts, and that you hadn’t worn them since you left home…

You tidy your wet, mussy hair in the mirror.

_That’s as good as it’s going to get, I guess._

You step outside the bathroom. The first thing you notice is that all the boxes have been emptied, and are now stacked neatly in the corner of the room. Everything is back in its place, or tidier than you left it. You smile a little, your stomach fluttering as you realise.

_I guess I’m not leaving._

But Pearl is absent from the room, but you can hear a soft noise coming from the bedroom. You follow it and see Pearl neatly folding clothes that you had packed away in your haste. She places them gently on the bed, humming as she does so. Her hands are nimble as she fingers the material and then quickly, but carefully, folds the t-shirt and sets it down with the rest.  
“Thank you, you didn’t need to do that.”  
Pearl jumps a little and then smiles. Her hand cupping her cheek, embarrassed.  
“I couldn’t help myself.”  
Her gaze scans your body, linger a little longer along the areas that have gentle scarring. Her gaze finally falls on your face, and her eyes soften. She walks over to you.  
“How was your shower? You look a better now.”  
“It was fine I guess… Thank you, for, y’know, everything.”  
You finish lamely. You hold your upper arm with your opposite hand, feeling a little awkward. Pearl gently places her hand on your shoulder, and makes eye contact. Her smile brightens your mood considerably.  
“My pleasure, (Name).”


	24. Café Del Mar? More Like Café Dell’amore!

Three days later and the beach is cleared of spaceship debris. The Crystal Gems and Steven worked relentlessly, cleaning and making sure the city would be safe for everyone to return to. You tried to help, scanning the beach for shards and trying to lift some chunks of debris. But some of the chunks were really heavy, and every time you looked like you were struggling, Steven or one of the Crystal Gems (mostly Pearl) would take it off you, hoisting it away like it was nothing. It was times like that that made you realise just how different you really are from their world. The citizens all returned to Beach City, which also meant that the Café Del Mar was once again open for business, and it was back to work. The invasion had been the talk of the town for a while, but it seemed to be finally dying down as a topic of conversation. Things moved quickly in Beach City, and strange occurrences were quickly forgotten in this town.

The café was fairly quiet today, too warm a day for coffees and teas. Everyone was at the newly reopened beach, and fair enough too. You sigh heavily, leaning on the counter and looking out the window towards the ocean.

_Today would’ve been such a good day for swimming…_

You think, wistfully. You’d already cleaned the shop from top to bottom, and read one of the magazines that was laying on a table. Trying to find something to do, you pick up a broom and head outside.

_Maybe if I sweep outside, I can get a little bit of sun at the same time?_

The heat hits you, as you leave the air conditioned comfort of the café. It’s a welcome change, as the sun gently warms your skin. You close your eyes, briefly enjoying the gentle breeze of the day, before you finally get back to work and start sweeping the pavement. Wrappers, rubbish, leaves and debris. It’s satisfying work, the broom making gentle scraping noises against the cement.

_Things are always nicer when they’re clean…_

You fall into the rhythm. Getting lost in the motion, and enjoying the atmosphere of the sleepy, day-dreaming town.

_It’s funny how Pearl and I have this love of cleanliness in common._

Your face breaks out into a blush, and you stifle a smile. Your mind begins to wander from the task, as you conjure up images and memories of Pearl. Your heart is skipping a happy beat against your chest, as you think of the moment she kissed you for the first time. Her lips were so warm and soft. Even now, you could still feel them pressed to yours. They were a question that you were more than willing to answer, and would continue to answer time and time again.

“I think the pavement is clean, (Name).”  
You yelp, startled out of your reverie. You clutch the broom to your chest, defensively. You’re still not entirely recovered from the shock of the events on the Homeworld Gem’s ship.  
“Garnet!”  
You breathe, collecting yourself.  
“Sorry, I was just…”  
You trail off, looking at the immaculate path before you.  
“Day-dreaming. Um. What can I help you with?”  
Garnet smiles, and adjusts her glasses against the glare of the sun.  
“I was wondering if we might talk?”  
She gestures inside to the empty café, and your stomach flops nervously.  
“S-Sure. Come on in.”  
The bell in the doorway chimes as you both walk into the café. You take a seat at one of the window tables, and gesture for Garnet to join you. She sits, adjusting herself into a more comfortable position, and then looks at you. At least, you think she looks at you.

_It’s always hard to tell behind those glasses…_

“So…?”  
You venture. Trying to bring the conversation to a start. Garnet smiles and leans back in her chair.  
“Congratulations.”  
“Con…gratulations?”  
Garnet’s smile widens.  
“You and Pearl.”  
“Oh.”  
Your face flushes bright red and you sink a little into your chair, avoiding her gaze.  
“Yeah… That. I’ve been meaning to tell you, it’s just-“  
“Completely obvious.”  
You squint in shame, cringing into yourself.  
“Really?”  
“Pearl’s been incredibly cheerful. More than usual. She hasn’t even been fighting with Amethyst. Also, she’s vanished ‘somewhere’ a couple of times now, and refused to tell us where she was going.”  
Garnet gives you a meaningful look, her glasses dipping low on her nose, revealing three amused eyes. She leans forward on the table, and lifts your hands to hers.  
“Your path together isn’t going to be easy, but your relationship is a conversation. Remember to keep talking to one another. You’re a human being and she is a Crystal Gem. You will make it work, just have faith in yourself, and her.”  
Garnet squeezes your hands and then lets them go, leaning back into her chair.  
“And have fun.”  
She mischievously draws her glasses back up her nose, and you swear she winks at you before they disappear behind her tinted shades. You go to thank Garnet, but the words are stolen from your mouth as the door bursts open and Amethyst comes storming in. She takes in you and Garnet sitting together, then draws in a big breath and points an accusing finger towards you.  
“WHAT ARE YOUR INTENTIONS WITH PEARL?”  
She yells, and marches towards you, finger still aloft. Garnet begins to giggle, and tries to stifle it behind her hand. You look between Garnet and Amethyst, your head spinning and confused.  
“Wha-?”  
Amethyst claps a heavy hand on your shoulder, almost driving you into the table.  
“Sorry bud, just thought I’d better do the whole ‘Dad’ thing. We’re cool.”  
Amethyst then turns back to Garnet, and waggles her eyebrows.  
“Steven and _Pearl_ are coming.”  
On Pearl’s name, she then turns back to you and elbows you sharply in the ribs. Your stomach rises and drops sickeningly.  
“Does… Steven know?”  
Garnet and Amethyst look at each other, smirking.  
“Yup!”  
Amethyst flops down at the table, twirling a strand of hair around her finger lazily.  
“For the last _time_ , Steven!”  
The door chimes as Steven and Pearl walk in. Steven is clinging onto Pearl, who seems frustrated but a little bashful. Her cheeks are an attractive shade of teal, and the blush seems to spread across her entire face as she sees you.  
“(Name), hello.”  
“(NAME)!”  
Steven runs over and falls onto your lap, hands grabbing onto your face and shaking you.  
“YOU AND PEARL ARE TOGETHER? ISN’T THAT INCREDIBLE!”  
He keeps going, not allowing you to answer or even get a word in. His though patterns jump from you two being in a relationship to you two eventually getting married and how he will have to be the one to walk Pearl down the aisle.  
“Wait- but if you’re both girls then won’t you both walk down the aisle? I’m confused. But it’s nothing I can’t sort out!”  
“Steven.”  
Garnet stops him, picking him up from your lap and prying his hands from your face.  
“It’s time to go to the beach.”  
Steven flops in Garnet’s arms. Wriggling against her motherly grip.  
“But I’ve got so much planning to do with (Name)!!”  
He continues to complain as Garnet carries him out the door. Amethyst stands up, brushing herself off, before giving you and Pearl both a very shifty and insinuating look.  
“Have fuuuuuuun!”  
She prances out the door and Pearl clenches her fist and makes an angry noise that you have never heard her make before. You giggle, as the door swings shut. You’re both left alone in the café.  
“Care to join me?”  
You gesture to the chair, inviting her. But she continues to stand.  
“As much as I would like to, I really shouldn’t. Garnet and Amethyst always forget to put sunscreen on Steven, and I don’t want a repeat of what happened last year…”  
Pearl trails off. You know better than to ask what happened last year, so instead you stand and start to make your way back to the counter.  
“Well, I guess I better be going.”  
Pearl says awkwardly. Looking between the door and you. You fold napkins at your station.  
“Yeah, I guess.”  
Pearl continues to stand, seemingly trying to make her mind up about something. Finally she sighs, and rushes over. One hand rests gently, but solidly, on your shoulder, the other cups your face, turning it towards her. She brings your lips to hers, and plants a soft but lingering kiss. Your eyes close as you lean in towards her. She smells like vanilla and soap, and she is so warm and loving, pressed up against you.

_This is entirely unprofessional..._

You think, as her thumb rubs gently against your cheek, sending happy tingles racing from her touch. Finally she pulls away, her cheeks flushed, embarrassed but happy. She makes a little choking noise in her throat, clears it and moves from foot to foot.  
“I’ll see you later?”  
She chirps, turning away quickly and making a hasty retreat towards the door.  
“...See you later.”  
You agree, dazed and watching her form disappear quickly out the door and down the street. Your mind races with thoughts of Pearl and her lips. Her lovely, soft lips. Eventually you come back down to earth, and realise that the napkin you were holding is happily scrunched up beyond saving in your hands.


	25. Sworn to the Sword

There’s the clashing sound of metal on metal, and your knee hits the ground with a jarring force. You’re driven to a kneeling stance by the strength behind Pearl’s attack. You hiss through the pain from the impact, and the muscles in your arms ache against the strain. Pearl’s face is determined, and she draws back, looking down on you.  
“Again.”  
She pulls her sword to her side, as you struggle to your feet, using your sword to prop yourself up. You huff as you stand, exhausted from the fighting lesson that you had both been undertaking for what seemed to be a few hours.  
“Pearl?”  
“Hmm?”  
She answers, holding her sword aloft and twisting it in her grasp. More focused on the task at hand rather than yourself.

_I’m so tired…_

“Is it alright if I took a break? Maybe got a glass of water, or something?”  
Pearl lowers the sword and looks at you, confused, her eyes blinking rapidly as she processes this information.  
“You want to stop?”  
You shift the sword from hand to hand, wincing as the handle brushes against the blisters that have formed from hours of training.  
“Not ‘stop’ as much as maybe take a little pause from this?”  
Pearl’s expression drops, disappointed. Her eyes fall to the ground.  
“Oh. I thought you wanted to take this seriously?”  
Frustration wells up in your stomach, threatening to burst out.  
“I _am_ taking this seriously, Pearl. We’ve been at this for hours! I’m a human! I’m tired! I need to rest! Or have a drink, at least-”  
“Alright then.”  
Pearl refuses to look up, sulking a little. She drops the sword to her side and walks away, towards the back of the arena. She picks up her practise immediately. Summoning a hologram to spar against. You ball up your fists, fighting the urge to go over there and either apologise or defend yourself. Instead you turn back around to Steven, who’s been quietly watching the practise in the corner. He looks concerned, his eyes darting back and forth between you and Pearl. You summon a half-hearted smile.  
“Think you can warp me back to the house, Warp-Master?”  
“You bet I can!”  
Steven jumps up, his chest puffed up and his eyes stars from the pride of being addressed as a warp master. You both walk over to the warp pad, and you lean your sword up against a column before you leave. Steven turns around and cups his hands around his mouth, shouting.  
“Be back soon, Pearl!”  
You both wait to see if she’ll respond, but she’s either chosen to ignore him or is too wrapped up in the sparring to reply. You sigh wearily, and turn back to Steven.  
“Never mind. Let’s go.”

When you arrive back at the house, you see Amethyst draped over the kitchen counter, eating an entire box of pizza.  
“Sup, (Name)?”  
She greets, lazily lifting a finger in a salute. She whistles long and low as you walk over, wiping the sweat from your forehead.  
“You look like hell.”  
Amethyst laughs, drawing up a chair for you to sit on.  
“Pearl’s been working you hard, huh?”  
You just shoot her a ‘don’t ask’ look, and slump forward onto the counter, trying to regulate your breathing. There’s a soft clink, as Steven sets down a glass of cordial by your head.  
“You look like you need this…”  
“Thanks, Steven.”  
You gratefully accept the cold drink, and down it in one go.

_I didn’t realise I was so thirsty…_

Amethyst laughs and slaps you lightly on the back.  
“Down the hatch! I’m not surprised you’re so thirsty. You and Pearl have been at it since 10am!”  
You look at the clock, and it’s now 2pm. You wearily rest your head on your hands and sigh.  
“I don’t know how she does it.”  
“Might have something to do with the fact we’re super strong beings, and you’re, well, not.”  
The comment is true, but it doesn’t take the sting away from it. There’s a knock at the door and Steven immediately jumps up, excited.  
“Connie’s here!!”  
He runs over to the door, letting in a young girl around his age. She immediately removes her glasses and smiles at him, blushing slightly.  
“Hi Steven, sorry I’m late. Is Pearl still around?”  
You look over to Amethyst and quirk a questioning eyebrow. She shrugs in response.  
“Yeah she is. She was just training (Name) up in the arena. She’s still there! Come on!”  
He grabs her by the hand and races her towards the warp pad. They disappear in a bolt of light.

_How am I supposed to get back to the arena now?_

You sigh, slumping back over the bench. Watching the small drops of condensation roll down the rim on the glass.  
“Hey?”  
Amethyst ventures, laying a tentative hand on your arm.  
“Maybe you should call it a day and head home? You look pretty tired, and Pearl’s probably busy with Connie and Steven now.”  
“What is she even doing with them?”  
“Training, just like you.”  
You hum, laying your head back down on the bench.

_Not sure why Connie needs to learn how to sword fight, but okay… Seems a bit young._

You sit back up, decisive.  
“Amethyst, can you take me back to the arena? I want to say goodbye to Pearl before I leave.”  
“Sure thing, bub.”  
Amethyst jumps from her chair and leads the way towards the warp pad. There’s another burst of light, a floating sensation that you still haven’t quite gotten used to, then the collapse onto solid ground. Your knees buckle a little under the impact. Amethyst guffaws and puts her arms out to catch you before you fall.  
“Thanks! S-Sorry about that.”  
“Don’t worry, you’ll get the hang of it.”  
You both make your way towards the arena. The sound of metal striking metal grows louder as you near the arena, and you start to make out someone singing.

As you grow closer, the words clear, and you realise that Pearl is singing. It’s the first time you’ve ever heard her sing, and her voice is so beautiful and lyrical. You pick up your sword, laying close to the entrance of the arena, and walk forwards.

 **** _“Just think about the life you’ll have_  
Together after the war,  
And then you do it for her.  
That’s how you know you can win.  
You do it for her…”

You can’t help but eavesdrop, and the words that Pearl is singing in her instruction of Connie make your heart sink deep into your chest. Amethyst inhales in a hiss, and looks at you, her expression worried.  
“(Name)?”

_Rose. Of course it’s Rose, it’s always Rose._

The sword slips from your hands and topples to the ground, clashing angrily against the beautiful melody that Pearl sings in honour and memory and devotion to Rose. Your hands start to tremble a little, and you clench them to stop them from shaking. You feel sick in your stomach. Disappointment, hurt, and jealousy…You walk past Amethyst, and back towards the warp pad.  
“Let’s go back.”  
“Are… you okay?”  
Amethyst looks up at you warily, flinching a little at your expression.  
“Let’s just go.”  
“I’m sure she’s didn’t-“  
“I’m fine. Let’s go.”

Rose and Pearl. Pearl and Rose. In your short amount of time together, you’d heard more than enough about Pearl and the wonderful, incomparable, beautiful Rose. Rose’s name toppled of Pearl’s tongue at a moment’s notice, over and over again. It was getting harder and harder not to grow a little jealous, and a little bitter.

Amethyst warps you both back into the living room, and you make your way towards the door. Above which hangs the portrait of Rose, in all her resplendent beauty and poise.

_How am I supposed to compete with that!_

You look behind and Amethyst looks scared and concerned.

_Oh... Shit._

You smile weakly, trying to comfort her.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll be back later.”  
“(Name)…?”  
“I’m fine. Really. See you later.”  
With that, you turn and walk out the door. Shutting it gently, behind you. As you walk into the afternoon sun, emotions settle heavily on your chest like an anvil.

_I’ll never be able to match up to Rose._

You get home in a daze. Showering with a heaviness on your heart. Opening a book in your living room, turning the pages, but not reading any of the words. The sun disappears from the sky. You slip into bed, turning off the light and laying in the darkness. Thinking. Your phone lays on your bedside table, no messages from Pearl. No questions about your failure to return to practice. You eventually drift off into an uneasy, broken sleep.

When your alarm wakes you in the morning, your blearily reach across and grasp your phone to turn it off.

Still no messages.


	26. En Garde

You train every day, by yourself. Out the front of your shack, you’ve set up a drill dummy made out of a second hand punching bag you found at a garage sale. You practice the moves that Pearl taught you, going through the drill over and over until your muscles ache. Determination drives you, and you find yourself getting up earlier to practice before work. Then when you come home you go for a run across the city and up through the hills. Each time you finish, your calves ache and you slip easily into a dreamless sleep as soon as your head hits the pillow. You haven’t seen Pearl in a while, in fact, you haven’t seen her since your last training session, which ended quite awfully. The words ‘do it for her’ echo through your head, taunting. Leaving an angry, sad pit in your stomach that just won’t seem to go away.

You’ve just returned from your run, and the sun is dipping below the horizon, turning the sky a glorious shade of pink. Sweat runs down your forehead, and your legs burn from the heat of exercise. As you near, you realise that there’s someone sitting on your porch, looking at the drill dummy you’ve made.  
“Hey, Garnet.”  
She stands to meet you, and surveys you, coolly.  
“You haven’t been over in a while.”  
“Yeah…”  
You walk up the steps, opening the door and walking inside your house to grab a sweat towel and a glass of water. Garnet follows you inside, curiously surveying your dwellings.  
“Amethyst told me what happened.”  
You open the fridge, getting out a flask of chilled water and downing it quickly. You make a non-committal noise in response, hoping she’ll elaborate as to why she’s here.  
“(Name)?”  
A hand rests heavily on your shoulder, and you turn. Garnet has removed her glasses, and three eyes blink back at you, searchingly.  
“Pearl misses you.”  
You feel the hot, tight feeling in your throat that you get right before you cry. You try to swallow it down, and drop your gaze. A little ashamed, but also frustrated.  
“Why couldn’t she come and tell me that herself?”  
“We’ve all been pretty busy, lately.”  
Garnet squeezes your shoulder, gently. You bristle.  
“You managed to make it over here just fine.”  
You turn away and set the glass down by the sink with a loud thud, and walk past Garnet into the living room. You sit down on the couch and start to unlace your sneakers. Garnet follows, watching you from the middle of the room.  
“Listen, Garnet.”  
You sit up, your hands resting on your knees.  
“I get what you’re trying to do, and thank you. But it’s hard.”  
You swallow again, at that threatening knot in your throat.  
“It’s hard being second best. Rose was everything to Pearl, and I’m honestly not convinced that Pearl has let go, even if she has… moved on.”  
You turn your attention back to your feet, massaging them through your socks, trying to get the tight muscles to loosen after your run. Something to do, something to distract you.  
“I’ve known Pearl for a long time. She loved Rose, I’m not going to deny that. But you’re the first human, ever, that I’ve seen her like this with.”  
Garnet sits down beside you, drawing your gaze upwards.  
“You’re the first person that hasn’t been Rose.”  
You brush a hand across your eyes, angrily. Blotting tears.  
“She cares, (Name). I know she does.”  
Garnet lays a comforting hand on your shoulder, giving you a little, affectionate shake.  
“Sort things out. Talk. And soon.”  
“Yeah. I will.”  
You smile blearily at her, and she smiles back, placing her glasses back onto her nose. She stands up and makes for the doorway, and you stand up and follow her.  
“Is… Pearl home now by any chance?”  
  


*                                        *                                  *

  
  
You enter the arena to the sound of metal clashing against metal, and huffs of breath, frustrated and fast.  
“Pearl?”  
You call out, walking forward. She falters in her barrage against the hologram, looking at you out of the corner of her eye, then refocusing her attention back on her drill practice. She doesn’t reply.  
“Pearl? I was hoping we could talk?”  
“I’m a little busy right now.”  
She continues her assault on the hologram, dismissing you. Anger and frustration rolls in your stomach, making you tremble a little. You were never quite comfortable in confrontation.  
“Well, I think it’s important that we talk.”  
You look back at Garnet and Amethyst, you have followed you up into the arena. Steven was asleep by the time you got to the house. They urge you onwards with silent gestures. Pearl still doesn’t reply.  
“Pearl!”  
She slices through the hologram, who instantly vanishes in strings of what appears to be data. She turns towards you, her eyes closed as if praying for patience. She holds the sword in front of her, like a salute.  
“I am trying to train, (Name).”  
“Fine!”  
You stomp over to the wall where the swords are kept, and grab one off, hefting it in your hand. You draw it from its sheath and turn towards her, en garde.  
“You can train against me!”  
Pearl laughs, her hand resting coyly and infuriatingly on her mouth. She lowers her blade and looks at you, a little bit disparagingly.  
“You? But you haven’t even been trained. We’ve only had three sessions, and if I recall, you dropped out halfway through the third one.”  
Your hands sweat nervously against the handle of the sword, as you lift it a little higher. Savouring the familiar weight in your arm.  
“Why don’t you _try_ me and find out?”  
Amethyst steps forward, a little nervously.  
“Guys, don’t you think maybe that-“  
“Fine!”  
Pearl steps forward, holding her blade towards you, the sharpened edge glistening menacingly. Amethyst steps back quickly, hands raised above her head.  
“But I’m not going easy on you.”  
“I wouldn’t want you to.”  
You smile, beckoning Pearl onwards. You watch for the shift in her muscles that will give away her first move, and you see a twitch in her left foot. She springs towards you, blade a blur, and you just manage to bring your sword up in time to parry the thrust. As the blades collide, a clashing noise rings throughout the arena. You hold steady, not allowing Pearl to drive you backwards. Not this time. The swords kiss, chest to chest, your faces inches apart, and you see a flicker of surprise and uncertainly cross Pearl’s face.  
“You’ve… being training? How?”  
You push the blades backwards, and Pearl steps backwards, faltering. Her strikes are uncertain and defensive against your barrage of attacks.  
“By. My. Self.”  
You accentuate each word with a thrust of your sword, and Pearl perfectly blocks every attack. You continue to fight, dancing around each other. You can feel yourself tiring. You’ve improved, but Pearl is a seasoned fighter with thousands of years of experience and real life war training. She eventually begins to beat you back, your back pinned against the wall.  
“Why did you come back and train with me, I would’ve gladly-“  
“I heard you, Pearl.”  
Pearl’s eyes widen, she’s confused and there’s a lull in her attack. You jump forwards, freeing yourself from the confinement and driving her backwards. Expending energy.  
“I heard you singing about Rose.”  
Pearl startles, and her sword jolts upwards. It makes a whooshing sound as it slices past your cheek. She gasps, and the sword clatters to the ground. Burning and stinging races across your cheek, and warm, sticky liquid trickles. You dab at the wound with a fingertip, which comes away bright red.  
“(Name)!”  
You’re a little dazed.  
_She… cut me?_  
Pearl closes the distance and grabs your face in her hands, turning your head towards her, inspecting the cut.  
“Are you okay? I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to- Oh my goodness. Garnet!”  
Pearl turns, panicking and addressing the taller Gem, who is already on her way over with Amethyst. Garnet inspects the wound and hums.  
“It’s not a deep cut.”  
She turns to you, hesitating a small smile.  
“We can get Steven to heal it in the morning.”  
“Good one, P. Cutting up your own girlfriend. Sheesh.”  
Amethyst nudges Pearl, whose hands are stained with your blood.  
“Can’t you summon, like, a bandage or something?”  
Amethyst gestures to Pearl’s gem, and Pearl blinks a couple of times before coming back down to earth.  
“Oh. Yes! Of course! Um...”  
Her pearl glows gently, and a bandage emerges into her hands. She turns to you, her eyes downcast.  
“Do you mind if I…?”  
You nod, and Pearl gently takes a hold of your undamaged cheek in her hand, as she delicately presses gauze against the cut. You see Garnet pulling away Amethyst in the corner of your eye, and you thank her, silently. Pearl dabs at your cheek, cleaning away most of the blood, which has already started to clot.  
“It’s a clean cut, it should heal alright. But we’ll get Steven to look at it in the morning. Oh, (Name). I’m so sorry.”  
Pearl fusses, all previous anger and frustration between the two of you has dissipated. Finally, she draws away, inspecting the small bandage she has placed over the cut.  
“That should do it…”  
A silence falls between the two of you, standing awkwardly together. Unsure of what to say, or who should start. You breathe deeply, and then speak.  
“Is it alright if we…?”  
You gesture towards the seating of the arena, and Pearl nods and leads you over to a seat. You sit together, facing slightly away from each other. Silence falls over you two again, and finally you clear your throat and begin to speak.  
“Listen,”  
Pearl turns towards you, eyes large.  
“I can’t… I can’t be second best to Rose. I know how much you care for her. But I’m here, and I care so much for you that it hurts to think that maybe there’s someone else…”  
You trail off. Pearl watches you, waiting for you to continue.  
“I know I’m just a human, and that I’ll never compare to her. I’m not beautiful, or strong. I’m not even a Gem. I can’t even begin to offer you what she would’ve done.”  
You swallow, your throat getting tighter as you speak. Fighting back tears. You can feel Pearl’s eyes still watching you. You clench your hands by your sides, closing your eyes, which are starting to water.  
“I know I was being immature, and I should’ve just come to you straight away about this.”  
“No.”  
Your eyes open, Pearl’s hand touches your leg, anxiously.  
“(Name), I’m sorry. I didn’t realise.”  
She turns to face you, her expression open, concerned.  
“I won’t deny it. Rose was everything to me, and I did love her.”  
She swallows, her cheeks flushing teal.  
“But I’ve found a happiness with you. One that I didn’t ever think I was ever going to feel again.”  
Her hand reaches out, and her fingers, trembling, rest on your chin. You cover them with your own hand, drawing her closer.  
“I’m sorry that I made you feel like I was comparing you to Rose.”  
She strokes your hand, her eyes meeting you. Desperately trying to get her meaning across.  
“Yes, you’re different. But that’s what I like about you. I’m still trying to figure out how this all works, you and me. But I’m willing to keep trying, if you are?”  
You nod, happily, and lean into her touch. A smile of relief spreads across her face, as tears start watering at the corner of her eyes.  
“Good.”  
You sit together like this, watching the stars above the arena softly glowing. Holding each other, happy in each other’s company.

“Why do I always have to get hurt before we’ll talk to each other?”  
You joke, nudging Pearl lightly. She blushes, indignant, before smiling back at you. She leans into your shoulder, affectionately.  
“Well, you are very good at it.”


	27. The Birds and the Bismuth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE!
> 
> I'm so sorry about the long break between chapters. I took a short break from writing this because I was swamped with University, exams, and assignments due to the end of the year. I was also doing a play, and so I had next to no time to give this the attention it deserved. I hope you all understand, and that this chapter has been worth the wait. I'll be able to update more frequently now, as I am on holidays! Thanks for your continuing support over this hiatus!
> 
> Much love to you all.

The chill of autumn hits you as you step out your front door. Summer seemed to pass so quickly, and you miss the warmth of the sun as you pull your coat closer around yourself. As you walk across the boardwalk, you notice that the ocean is a dull grey colour, imitating the overcast skies ahead. Today brings with it the intention of a very particular mission, one of which you will need the help of someone specific to achieve. You trudge through Beach City, enjoying the satisfying splat sound as your feet step in puddles. Wet feet are a small price to pay. Nerves start to build as you near your destination, and your hands fiddle in your pockets, anxiously. You round the corner, and the car wash looms ahead of you. Greg’s van is parked to the side, and his feet stick out from under the van.  
“Greg?”  
Greg yelps, jumping from the surprise. His head hits the under of the car with a resounding smack. You inhale sharply through your teeth, instant guilt flooding your system.  
“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”  
Greg stands up, his eyes wincing a little from the discomfort.  
“I’m sure I’ll live.”  
He rubs a hand over the tender lump that is beginning to form on his balding head. He looks at you quizzically.  
“(Name), right? What can I do for you?”  
_Here we go. Do or die.  
_ “I was just wondering if I could talk to you about something?”  
Greg blinks owlishly, his hand dropping from his head.  
“Me?”  
“Yeah. It’s kind of got to do with… gem stuff?”  
“Oh.”  
Greg chuckles and sits in the back on the van, patting for you to join him. You rest gently beside him, your legs not quite touching the ground.  
“Well, I don’t know how much good I’ll be to you there. Steven probably knows more about that stuff than I do. Or the Gems.”  
“I’ve got a question I don’t think Steven will be able to answer…”  
“Shoot, then!”  
Greg smiles widely at you.  
_Poor unsuspecting man._  
You think regrettably, as you struggle to find the right words to address this very delicate situation.  
“Pearl… We…”  
You trail off, awkwardly. Unsure of how to broach the subject. You twist your hands around in your lap.  
“Oh.”  
Greg’s voice is soft, and surprised.  
“You and Pearl, huh?”  
Your scrunch your face up, trying to fight the heat that you know is currently flooding to your cheeks.  
“Good for her… And good for you.”  
You look up, shocked. His face is kind, with a nostalgic expression in his eyes.  
“Huh?”  
Greg smiles, and looks out across the car wash. The clouds have finally started to part, painting the road pink in the setting sun. The puddles reflect the dying light brilliantly, leaving pools of colour against the cement.  
“It’s nice that she’s finally found someone else.”  
Greg jolts nervously and turns towards you, his face guilty.  
“I mean! Uh! Oh crud.”  
He eyes you warily.  
“You… know about Rose, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
You give a half-hearted smile, shrugging, heart still a little tender from the memory of Pearl’s dedication. Your cheek finally had started to heal from the cut. Greg sighs in relief, leaning back against the wall of the van.  
“Phew… That’s good. Well, it’s nice that she’s finally found someone to love, and love her in return.”  
Greg turns to you and pats your shoulder.  
“You both deserve that happiness!”  
“Thanks, Greg. I really appreciate it.”  
You smile warmly at him, swinging your legs against the back of the van.  
“So, what was it in particular you wanted to talk about?”  
Your stomach somersaults, anxiously.  
_Here we go!  
_ You bite the bullet, opting for the more direct approach. _  
_ “I just wanted to ask. Um. Cause you know they’re _different_ and all… How did you both… I mean to say… How did you do… ‘ _it’…_ ”  
You let the final word hang in the air, dripping with insinuation.  
_No going back now._  
Greg blinks rapidly, a blush quickly spreading across his cheeks and forehead. You begin to panic.  
“It’s just, there’s no one else I can really talk to. No one else understands. And you… You’ve actually been there before. You know what it’s like to love...”  
You trail off, fingers fidgeting with the hem of your shorts. A thread has just begun to come loose.  
“A gem?”  
Greg chuckles. This conversation is painfully awkward for the both of you.  
_But I literally had no one else to turn to. Surely he must understand?  
_ “Pearl and I… We’ve only been a thing for a few months, but… It never hurts to be prepared in case… Well…”  
You stumble over your words.  
“Oh god, this is the worst. I’m so sorry. I just didn’t really have anyone else to talk to about it.”  
Greg smiles, empathetically.  
“You could always try talking to Pearl?”  
“Are you kidding me?”  
You sink back, flopping onto the floor of the van and staring up at the roof, morosely. You put your hands over your eyes, rubbing.  
“Pearl wouldn’t… I don’t know. It’s just awkward.”  
You sit back up, and face Greg, imploring.  
“It’s _Pearl_!”  
Greg raises his eyebrows in surprise.  
“How old are you, (Name)?”  
“I’m (age).”  
Greg runs a hand through his hair, brushing some of it out of his eyes, before sighing.  
“Well, you aren’t much older than I was when I met Rose.”  
You wait patiently, your face burning. Greg looks at you, imploringly.  
“To be honest, I don’t really know too much about how it all ‘works’. Rose explained a little of it to me, but I guess I often got too…”  
Greg’s face turns a brilliant red, and small stress sweats break out across his forehead.  
“…carried away to pay too much attention.”  
You bite your lip, to stop from smiling.  
_This is so awkward.  
_ Greg runs a hand through his hair, trying to find the words.  
“Gems can, I guess _shape shift_ is the right term? They can replicate our… anatomy.”  
Greg turns bright red, stumbling over his words.  
“Ah geeze.”  
Greg flops his head into his hands, hiding his face.  
“This would be so much easier if Rose were here.”  
He sits back up, a look of horror on his face as he turns back to you. His eyes are wide.  
“And someday I’m going to have to try and explain this to Steven!”  
You laugh at the look on his face and pat him on the shoulder, comfortingly.  
“I’m sure you’ll do fine, Greg. You’re a good dad.”  
You purse your lips and look down at your dangling feet. Your shoes are still soaked through from your puddle walking.  
“It’s just-“  
You look at the palms of your hands, searching for something.  
“Things haven’t been easy, for me and Pearl. But when is a relationship ever easy?”  
You chuckle.  
“I just want to be able to show her how much I love and appreciate her. I just don’t know how to do that. I’m just a human. What could she possibly want from me?”  
You look back to Greg, whose eyes swim with a look you could almost call affectionate.  
“(Name), I’m sure you’re doing fine. I’m sure she knows, if she didn’t, would she still be around?”  
Greg places a hand on your shoulder and shakes you affectionately, trying to get you to laugh.  
“It’s like every relationship. You’ve both just got to work out what works for you. You’ll get there. You just need to talk to each other about these things.”  
Greg smiles and looks up at the sky, sighing.  
“Geeze. It’s moments like these I really miss Rose.”  
He runs a hand over his beard, fighting back emotion. You pat his leg, awkwardly.  
“DAD!”  
Greg is suddenly knocked backwards by an overenthusiastic red blur.  
“Hey bud!”  
Steven giggles manically, holding him down.  
“I got you!”  
Greg laughs back,  
“You sure did! You ready for some camping?!”  
“Greg? (Name)?”  
You look up, and Pearl is standing awkwardly in front of you. Her eyes dart from you to Greg.  
“(Name), what are you doing here?”  
“Oh!”  
Your cheeks warm, and you stand up, brushing off your coat. You cough, trying to regain some composure.  
“(Name) and I were just hanging out!”  
Greg holds Steven on his lap, and shoots you a reassuring wink. You smile back appreciatively, before turning back to Pearl. Her lips purse, as she looks at you.  
“O…kay.”  
“Hey Pearl, do you want to come around tonight?”  
You walk over, reaching out to her dangling hand. She pulls it back a little, out of your grasp. You blink at her withdrawal of affection.  
_Usually she’s so receptive…  
_ She clenches her fist and refuses to meet your eyes. A sensation worries at your heart. __  
“Um… Sure. Just let me check with Garnet first… To make sure we don’t have any missions. I’ll let you know.”  
Pearl walks off, leaving you, Steven, and Greg all staring after her. It’s Steven who finally breaks the silence.  
“What was all that about?”  
You blink a couple of times, trying to process what just happened. You fold your coat around you, against the sudden gust of icy wind.  
“I… have no idea.”


	28. Car Wash Aftermath

You’re startled from your reading stupor by a gentle knock at the door.  
“Coming!”  
You place your book down, marking the page, before tripping over your feet on your way up. They flop against the floorboards, numb. You’d been sitting with your feet tucked under yourself, and each step brings pins and needles shooting through your feet. Finally you reach the door and open it.  
“Pearl!”  
You smile and step back, holding the door open for her to enter. Your heart flutters a little at the sight of your favourite Crystal Gem. She blinks owlishly, and steps inside. Her expression unreadable. You close the door behind her, before turning to face her.  
“I’m so glad you could make it.”  
Pearl smiles weakly in response, her hands tugging self-consciously at her ribbon.  
“Garnet didn’t have any missions for us today.”  
She swallows noisily, and sits down on the couch. Shifting the book you’d been reading to the side, regarding the title appraisingly.  
“’The Martian’?”  
She quirks an eyebrow, presenting the book to you. Her tone is a little questioning, if not disparaging. You feel a flush rising on your chest.  
“Oh, yeah. It’s pretty interesting. It’s about humans trying to get Mars to a state where it’s possible for humans to inhabit. A guy gets stuck on Mars all by himself and has to try and survive…”  
You trail off at Pearl’s expression, it’s less than impressed.  
“…There’s a lot of science in it.”  
You offer lamely. Pearl tuts and opens the book, scanning the first page.  
“It’s most likely factually inaccurate.”  
She blanches as she reads the first few lines, strewn with profanities. She curtly snaps the book shut and places it on the coffee table, forcing a laugh.  
“Maybe another time…”  
“I’m enjoying it. It’s well written. The narrative voice is very realistic and personable.”  
You pick it up and thumb through the pages affectionately.  
“It’s one of those books where it’s easy to get lost in. I love books like that. It’s like being transported to another place or time.”  
Pearl watches you carefully, a small blush spreading across her cheeks. You smile at her, holding the book to your chest. Pearl nibbles at her lip, her eyes averting to the side. Her expression almost… painful? She seems to stew over something before finally sighing.  
“(Name)?”  
“Yeah?”  
She fidgets, before turning to face you. Her expression is serious, and she looks you directly in the eye.  
“What were you doing at Greg’s?”  
You blink a couple of times, shocked at the question.  
“Where did this come from?”  
Pearl purses her lips, and frowns. She doesn’t answer, just looks at you, waiting for you to answer her question. You sigh and run a hand through your hair.  
“We were just talking.”  
“About what?”  
You shrug. Heat starts to fill your cheeks, as you evasively look away.  
_I **really**_ _don’t want to tell Pearl about what Greg and I were talking about… It’s so embarrassing.  
_ “Oh, nothing really. Just chatting. Catching up. Y’know.”  
Pearl’s eyes narrow.  
“No. No, I don’t _know_.”  
She looks at you long and hard, her eyes search yours as if looking for clues. Finally she sighs, frustrated.  
“I don’t understand why you’re not telling me about what you two were doing together.”  
“Because there’s nothing to tell!”  
Pearl folds her arms and looks away. Your started to get a little annoyed.  
“I don’t know why it’s any of your business anyway…”  
Pearl makes an enraged gasping noise and turns back to you.  
“Not my business! You’re my-“  
She stops herself suddenly, her expression emotional. Her hands scrunch into fists at her sides.  
“…Nevermind.”  
You both sit in silence. Your shocked at her outburst.  
_…She looks like she’s about to cry._  
Your heart twinges guiltily.  
“Pearl?”  
You venture. Shifting forwards on the couch to get closer to her. Trying to meet her eye.  
“Is everything okay? You seem a bit off today?”  
Pearl’s eyes dart to your face quickly, and she gives you a fake smile.  
“Oh, I’m fine.”  
Her eyes dart back to her lap, where her hands twist against each other nervously.  
“Pearl, if something is up you should tell me. I want to listen.”  
Pearl’s face scrunches up, as if she’s fighting off something. Her body is wound tightly, hands grasping at the material of her shorts. You tentatively reach a hand out, trying to calm her. Placing it gently on her balled up fists.  
“Pearl?”  
Pearl snaps. She lunges at you, forcing you back into the soft cushions of the couch. Your body bounces lightly, and before you have time to react, Pearl is upon you. Her hands are cool and clammy as they cradle your face, capturing you in a crushing kiss. You register the shock of her sudden affections, and try to fend her off for an explanation.  
“Pearl?”  
You’re cut off with the series of fluttering kisses on your lips. Followed by a more desperate one. Pearl presses herself flush against you, warm and lithe. Your eyes are wide open, staring at Pearl’s expression. Her eyes are screwed shut, tears forming from the corners of her eyes. Your heart sinks, as her body begins to shake against yours. Gentle tremors wracking her body from the sobs. You hold her hands in yours, pulling them away from your body and sitting you both upright.  
“Pearl, what’s wrong?”  
She reaches her hands up, using the heels of her palms to dig into her eyes. Kneading away the tears.  
“Please…”  
“Please what?”  
You lean forward, resting your hands on her lap. Concerned and a little afraid. You prompt her to continue. She continues to rub at her eyes, angrily batting away tears.  
“Pearl, I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s going on.”  
Pearl turns her body away from you, shielding herself from you. You reach out and touch her shoulder, anxiety rising. Mind jumping to conclusions.  
_Is it Steven? No I saw him today. He looked fine. He was camping with Greg. Maybe it was- not its fine. The Homeworld Gems aren’t coming back. We defeated them. Just._  
“Pearl?”  
“Please don’t leave me alone.”  
The words leave you gobsmacked. You sit backwards, watching her. Your stomach drops and you feel dizzy. Pearl screws up her face, refusing to look at you.   
“I couldn’t stand it if you left.”  
You reach up, prying her hands away from her face.  
“What’s brought this on?”  
You wipe away some of the tears that are trickling in a steady stream down her face with the pad of your thumb. Pearl hiccoughs wetly, her eyes still closed. Her cheeks are vibrant teal.  
“I saw you ch-chatting with Greg, and it was just-“  
Pearl draws a shuddering breath.  
“A-after everything t-that happened with Rose. I c-can’t deal with being c-cast aside like that again.”  
You sigh, and sit back into the couch. You run a hand through your hair.  
“Pearl, I would never…”  
You gnaw at the inside of your mouth, biting the same place over and over until an ulcer starts to form. You lean back against the couch, closing your eyes.  
“I love you.”  
Pearl draws a shuddering intake of breath.  
“Really?”  
You open your eyes. Pearl’s hands remain frozen in motion against her face. Her eyes are big, blinking back the remains of tears. You smile weakly at her, trying to hide your embarrassment.  
“Yeah. I guess I do.”  
“Oh.”  
Pearl’s hands drop to her lap. A blush spreads across her face.  
“You… do.”  
“Yeah…”  
You both sit in silence for a while. You sneak a glance at Pearl as she runs a hand over her face, drying her tears. She takes in a loud breath, and then turns to you.  
“I’m so sorry I acted like that.”  
You shrug, staring at your hands.  
“It’s okay. I get it. You’ve been hurt before, of course you’d be a bit jumpy.”  
Pearl smiles weakly, and you continue, sighing.  
“You need to talk to me about these things though before you get to this point. I want to help. Even if it’s just to put your mind at ease.”  
You turn to her and rest your hand on her arm. Pearl swallows noisily.  
“Yes… I’m sorry. It was petty of me.”  
Pearl brushes her fingertips against your hand, sending tingles down your arm. Her cheeks burn with a blush, her eyes follow her fingers as they trail your skin.  
“May I….”  
You nudge her to continue.  
“May I ask what you and Greg were really talking about? It seemed pretty serious.”  
“Ah…”  
You lean away, biting your lip. You feel that embarrassment rising again.  
“We were… um…”  
Pearl looks at you, calmly waiting.  
“I guess we were talking about… Gem anatomy?”  
You finish lamely. You spread your hands out in front of you for something to look at. You fiddle with a bit of loose skin around your fingernail, pulling at it. It stings as it begins to come off. Pearl covers your hand with hers, making you stop.  
“Anatomy? Why?”  
You blanch, refusing to look up.  
“W-well. I guess I wanted to know. Be prepared. Or something. I don’t know.”  
You stutter, getting flustered.  
“I wanted to know how it all works. I mean, it’s not like I have anyone else to talk to. Greg knows what it’s like to be a human in a relationship with a Gem.”  
Pearl comfortingly strokes your hand.  
“How what all works?”  
“Sex, Pearl!”  
You cover your face with your hands.  
“There, I said it. Are you happy now? I was talking about sex with Greg.”  
_Oh my god, this is so mortifying._  
There’s a silence that stretches out between you to. You sneak a look at Pearl between your fingers, she’s blinking rapidly and staring into space. Her face is bright blue. She begins to stutter.  
“W-why would you need to know about s-something like that?!”  
“Why do you think, Pearl?”  
You sigh, rubbing at your forehead before surrendering your arms to your side.  
“You’re very attractive, and I love you.”  
You chuckle, shaking your head.  
“Why do you think.”  
Pearl remains still, blinking and staring at you. You turn to her.  
“Listen, I’m not forcing the issue. If you don’t want to, it’s fine. I completely understand. I just…. Wanted to know…”  
“I want to.”  
You jump, face flushing bright red and feeling a sweat starting to form on your brow.  
“Y-y-you do?!”  
Pearl starts waving her hands around, flustered. Her expression smiling awkwardly.  
“N-not right NOW, obviously! I mean-“  
She laughs hysterically.  
“But… sometime.”  
“Oh…”  
You look at her lap, your face hot.  
“That’s… good?”  
“Yes. It is.”  
Pearl laughs weakly, and her fingers grab your chin lightly, tilting your head up to meet hers. She kisses you, lightly. Her lips are trembling and her face radiates heat. She’s just as embarrassed as you are.  
_At least we’re in this together. This is probably new territory for her too. I don’t think she’s ever been with a human._  
She draws away, and smiles at you affectionately.  
“Oh, and I forgot to say.”  
“Hmm?”  
Pearl leans her forehead against yours, her pearl is smooth against your skin.  
“I love you too.”


	29. Fusion Funk

“You want to go… dancing?”  
Pearl stands in the doorway at Steven’s house, looking at you suspiciously, her eyes narrowed.  
“…I thought you couldn’t dance?”  
“Well. I can’t dance like _you_ dance. But I can kind of… move?”  
Pearl blinks a few times, stunned into silence.  
“There’s this place on the edge of Beach City that’s really nice. The music is usually really good and it’s not too crowded.”  
Pearl is still staring at you, and you start to feel flustered.  
“Anyway! It’ll be fun and I think you might actually enjoy yourself.”  
You feel yourself starting to ramble, as Pearl stares at you blankly. In a last ditch attempt, you turn desperately to Amethyst and Garnet who are curiously watching from the lounge.  
“You guys are invited too, if you wanted to come?”  
You give them an imploring look, to which Amethyst smirks at you, smugly.  
“Heck yeah!”  
She eagerly jumps up off the couch, stretching as she walks towards you.  
“I’m always up for a groove. Whaddaya say, G-Dog?”  
“Sure.”  
Garnet remains on the couch, stoically adjusting her glasses. You smile at them both, relief washing over you, before you turn nervously back towards Pearl who looks thoughtful. She tucks her finger under her chin.  
“Well, I suppose we could always ask Greg to watch Steven for the night…”  
Pearl looks over her two team-mates and then back to you, before sighing.  
“I guess I’ll be coming too, then.”  
She offers you a weak smile, and you beam back. You jump a little in your excitement.  
“Thank you! It’ll be so much fun! I’m sure you won’t regret it!”  
You turn and jog down the stairs a little, before turning back.  
“Oh, um… I’ll come by around 9? We can walk to the venue from here, together.”  
“Okay…”  
Pearl sounds a little reluctant as she closes the flyscreen shut behind her, waving you off. Your heart skips happily as you bound down the rest of the stairs, landing softly on the sand.

 

When you arrive home, you come to the realisation that you now, in fact, have to find something to wear.  
_When was the last time I went dancing?  
_ You think disparagingly, as you walk towards your closet. When you open the door, you bemoan your penchant for t-shirts, jeans, and comfortable shoes. Scouring the deepest recesses of your closet for something that says ‘dancing’ but isn’t too flashy or revealing.  
_When was the last time I went clothes shopping for that matter…  
_ You slide a hand down your face, looking at your options. You pull out a pink sequin tank top that your grandmother gave you as a Christmas present and blanch, shoving it back into the closet.  
_God no.  
_ After much rummaging and many items of clothing being strewn across your bedroom floor, you finally decide on a combo. Black skinny jeans, that have a bit of stretch so you can still move, a black tank top, and your red converse sneakers. You fish in your jewellery box and find some red earrings and a necklace to match. Your nerves start to return, after finally settling on your outfit.  
_Oh my gosh, it’s getting close.  
_ You eye the clock, which if correct, says that you have forty-five minutes until you need to be at the Gem’s house to pick them up. You start to apply some vestiges of makeup (not really your forte) and run some product through your hair before facing yourself in the mirror. You exhale deeply, critically appraising your appearance before finally giving up.  
“Well. This is as good as it’s gonna get.”  
You grab your keys, phone and wallet and duck out the door, throwing one final glance at your reflection in the mirror in the living room.  
_I hope Pearl likes it…_  
You make your way towards the Gem’s house.

As you walk up the stairs, you feel yourself growing more and more nervous.  
_This is a date. A date with Pearl. Garnet and Amethyst are going to be there, so is it really a date? You’re such a chicken (Name), you should’ve just asked Pearl to come herself. But then she might’ve said no and you would’ve never got to go dancing with her.  
_ You reach the front door and try to swallow, your mouth suddenly painfully dry.  
_Just knock!  
_ You tentatively reach out and rap on the flyscreen. The door flies open almost instantly.  
“(Name)!”  
Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl stand in the doorway, completely unchanged, and you begin to feel a bit nervous that you came overdressed.  
“You guys didn’t change?”  
Pearl looks down at her outfit and then back to you, confused.  
“Do we need to?”  
“We look awesome.”  
Garnet steps forwards, adjusting her shades before giving you a knowing smile.  
“Well, yes. You always do. But I thought that because we were going dancing, we could probably wear something a little…”  
You struggle to find the words as the three Gems look at you expectantly.  
“…club-y?”  
Amethyst chokes on her laughter.  
“You are such a nerd.”  
There’s a burst of light that causes you to throw a hand up to shield your eyes from the glare, and when it fades Amethyst is standing in a completely new outfit. Her tank top is a lower cut and shimmers in the light of the porch, made from a sheer material. Amethyst’s hair is swept dramatically to one side, and her leggings have been replaced with denim shorts that are frayed along the hem.  
“Like this?”  
Amethyst poses, pointing a finger at you like a gun and winking.  
“Amethyst! Stop showing off!”  
Pearl scolds, her voice rising into a squawk. Amethyst laughs dryly and saunters past her, flicking her hair as she goes.  
“What’s the matter, P? Afraid I’m going to seduce your girlfriend with my good looks?”  
Amethyst bats her eyelashes at you for good measure, before looking back at Pearl, antagonisingly. Pearl gasps angrily, but before she can form a response she’s interrupted by another flash of light. Garnet phases into a maroon sleeveless strapless top with a sweetheart neckline, a pair of black leggings, her signature glasses, and heels.  
_Like she needed to be any taller.  
_ You think wryly as she walks past Pearl to join you and Amethyst on the veranda, towering over the both of you.  
“Well?”  
Garnet directs at Pearl, hand on her hip, waiting. Pearl grumbles unhappily before succumbing and phasing out of her clothing. When she finally reappears, you hold onto the bannister for support, as you find your legs have gone a little wobbly. Pearl is a vision, deciding on a black skort, a light pink long sleeved top and plain black ballet flats. A simple, yet elegant silver star of a delicate chain hangs around her neck.  
_S-She’s… so cute.  
_ Pearl blushes violently as she steps out to join you outside.  
“Is this okay?”  
Amethyst elbows you in the side, and you realise the question was directed at you. You close your mouth and swallow.  
“I-It’s perfect. Yeah. Fine. Just fine. You look, um. Yeah.”  
Pearl’s blush deepens, and she laughs softly, bringing her hand up to her lips to stifle the sound.  
_Good one, idiot.  
_ You scrunch up your nose, turning away and exhaling loudly. You hear the fly screen shut behind you.  
“Bye Steven!”  
Pearl calls out, and you hear footsteps approaching. Delicate fingers entwine themselves amongst yours. Pearl brushes her shoulder up against yours and catches your eye.  
“You also look very lovely, (Name).”  
You peer nervously up into her eyes, as she smiles at you affectionately.  
“T-Thanks.”  
You give her hand a squeeze.  
“C’mon ya NERDS.”  
Amethyst yells from the bottom of the stairs, looking up at you both, waving. Garnet stands impassively, waiting. Pearl makes an annoying clucking sound and leads you down the stairs before shooting Amethyst a withering look.  
“Did anyone ever tell you, Amethyst, that patience is a virtue?”  
Amethyst swings her hands behind her head, and squints at Pearl.  
“Did anyone ever tell _you_ , P, that _you_ are a gigantic dork?”  
You bite your lip to trap a threatening to escape giggle, as an angry flush rushes to Pearl’s face. She begins to open her mouth to retaliate when you rub her hand soothingly with your thumb. Pearl’s eyes flick to you, she sighs deeply, and then walks past Amethyst, leading you away. Luckily, Garnet comes to Pearl’s rescue.  
“Amethyst, stop teasing Pearl.”  
“Aww, but it’s too easy!”  


  

As you near the venue, you can hear the thrum of the bass in the distance. With each step towards the noise, Pearl tenses. You shoot her a comforting look, and she glances back. Smiling weakly.  
“Sounds… busy.”  
“Yeah girl! We’re gonna be dancin’ all night!”  
Amethyst crows, landing a punch on Pearl’s arm. Pearl flinches and rubs at the point of impact. You squeeze her hand for some comfort. Finally, you arrive at the place. It’s a little dilapidated, you’ll admit. It’s a warehouse that had been repurposed into a bar and dance club within the last couple of years for the more adventurous members of Beach City. Pearl shudders as you walk through the door, you pretty much have to pull her into the venue. The floor sticks under your feet as you walk, from hundreds of spilt drinks. Lights flash across a swarm of dancing bodies and the music is so loud it pounds through your bodies. You swear you hear Pearl audibly groan, and she leans against you for support.  
“Aww yeah! Part-aye!”  
Amethyst starts to run into the crowd of dancing people, then turns around and grabs Garnet.  
“C’mon G! Let’s get our dance on!”  
Garnet is strung along by the smaller gem, and both quickly disappear into the crowd. You turn to Pearl, who is looking obviously uncomfortable. A moment of silence passes between you, standing together, holding hands.  
“Thank you for coming.”  
Pearl smiles slightly, her shoulders tense, obviously ill at ease in her current predicament.  
“I know this isn’t really your thing. I really appreciate that you came.”  
You reach out and gently take her hand in yours, trying to communicate your gratitude. Pearl’s eyes drop to your intertwined hands and then back to your face. It’s hard to make out in the light, but you swear you see the makings of a blush, forming on her cheeks.  
“O-oh!”   
Pearl laughs and makes a dismissive motion.  
“It’s fine! Really.”  
Her gaze drifts across the mass of bodies dancing to the music, and she flinches involuntarily. Her expression arranges itself into one of distaste, and she makes a soft choking sound. You power on.  
“It’s just… I really wanted to dance with you!”  
You yell over the music as it swells, averting your gaze as you have to lean in for Pearl to be able to hear you.  
“When we danced, ages ago, it was so exhilarating. You were so poised and elegant, so confident. There was a closeness through dancing that I’d never experienced with anyone. I just wanted to experience it with you again…”  
You lick your lips nervously, nails digging into the palm of your free hand.  
“And I guess this just gave me an excuse…”  
You finish lamely, pulling away quickly and keeping your eyes firmly fixed on the dance floor occupants. When Pearl doesn’t respond, you sneak a look. Your anxiety rises as you see her staring at you with a shocked expression. Something flashes in her eyes, resolve sets, and she tightens her grip on your hand. Pearl pulls you along, determinedly making her way through the crowd towards the dance floor. You hold onto her hand, desperate not to get lost in amongst the dancing bodies, but Pearl’s grip is tight and you just know she wouldn’t let you go. She wouldn’t let you get lost. She leads you into a space that has fewer people, but still has some dancers enjoying themselves and getting lost in the music. With this space, you finally feel like you can breathe. You nervously scan the crowd, and see the top of Garnet’s hair further into the throng of moving bodies.  
_I guess Amethyst must be with her._  
Your gaze is abruptly brought back when you feel two hands nervously place themselves onto your waist. Pearl looks over your head, her cheeks flushed blue. She’s so tall, as she draws closer her chin brushes the top of your head. Your stomach flutters, nervous at the feel of her hands resting slack on your waist.  
“I… don’t really know how to dance like _that_.”  
Pearl mutters into your ear. Her hot breath brushes against your skin, causing a shudder to course through your body. She pulls back, examining your expression. She blinks rapidly, embarrassed, her lips pursed. You wet your lips, conscious of just how close you’re standing together, and just how easy it would be to close the distance between you and claim a kiss right here.  
“T-that’s okay. Just… follow me.”  
You begin to move, self-consciously. Slowly but surely getting into the feel of the music. You’re all too aware of Pearl watching your every movement, and you close your eyes, trying to shut out your embarrassment and get into the groove. You’re starting to get a feel of things when a slim hand slipping into yours startles you out of your reverie. Your eyes shoot open. Pearl is standing close, pressed forwards in amongst the crush of bodies.  
“I think I get it now.”  
She spins you suddenly, and a giggle escapes from your mouth. Her hands trail your body, supporting and assisting in your movements. Pearl twirls around you, moving to the music, dancing with you. She turns her back to you, and shoots you a heavy lidded look from over her shoulder. Your heart thunders in your chest, and you start to feel very warm.  
_She’s so attractive._  
Pearl is lithe and fluid, every motion is graceful and alluring, drawing you in more and more. Finally your bodies collide on the dance floor. Your hands rest on her shoulders, as she wraps her arms around your waist, pulling you to her. Pearl smiles at you and starts to lead you in a dance. Your head spins as she moves with you, completely overwhelmed by her proximity, by the noise, the lights. Pearl brushes her hand past your check, cupping the back of your neck and grabs your waist. Suddenly the world moves past you as Pearl dips you backwards, drawing closer. You gasp, quickly bringing your hands up and around her neck for support, closing your eyes against the feel of the movement passing between your bodies. You can feel her breath on your face, coming out in pants from the exertion. Pearl closes the remaining distance between you, capturing your lips in a kiss. Your eyes shoot open in surprise, staring at the gem’s closed eyes, shut in concentration. Pearl’s fingers dig into your neck and waist, pulling you closer and deepening the kiss. Your eyes flutter shut, succumbing to the raw emotion behind her affections. Your mouth opens slightly, chasing her lips which follow yours, hungrily. You can taste her, and it leaves you wanting more which you pursue with abandon. Pearl sighs into the kiss, bringing you back up from the dip. She breaks apart, her chest heaving and her hands trembling on your body. You stare at you, completely enchanted.  
“Pearl?”  
“We didn’t fuse?”  
She lets go of you quickly and steps away, her hands slightly raised. The sudden absence of her hands against you leaves you feel cold and empty. Pearl laughs hysterically, seemingly on the verge of tears.  
“Fuse? Pearl, what do you mean?”  
Pearl swipes angrily at tears which start to fall down her cheeks. You grab at her hands, drawing her towards you and trying to make yourself heard over the music.  
“Pearl? What’s wrong?!”  
Pearl bats you away and shoots you a watery smile before speaking.  
“I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m so sorry. I ruin everything!”  
She turns on her heel and races through the crowd, gracefully dodging the moving bodies and disappearing into the throng. You try to pursue, panic rising.  
“Pearl?!”  
“(Name)! What’s happened?”  
Garnet appears behind you, stopping you as you whirl around, disorientated and distraught. You blink rapidly, trying to quell the tide that’s rising in your chest threatening to overwhelm you.  
“I-I-I don’t know!”  
You start to babble, anxiety getting the best of you.  
“We were dancing, and things were going great. Then we kissed, and she said something about a fuse and then started crying.”  
Garnet frowns, looking out towards the exit.  
“Oh…”  
“Wha-what?! What’s wrong?!”  
Garnet’s hand is on your shoulder, guiding you out of the venue and into the quiet night.  
“Pearl didn’t tell you?”  
“Tell me what!”  
Garnet sighs, slipping a hand under her glasses to rub at her eyes, tiredly. She sits you down outside the club and then joins you. You watch her, anxiously. You are reflected in the gem’s glasses. Your cheeks are flushed bright red, your eyes are watering, mascara starting to run. You look a mess. Garnet finally speaks.  
“(Name). We’ve got a lot to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Firstly, I'd like to apologise for such a long gap between chapters. I've been working on this chapter on and off for the last couple of weeks. My reason for this is that two weeks ago my father got incredibly ill with pneumonia just after having a back operation, so I've been pretty busy helping my mother look after him and also helping around the house. I hope you understand and enjoy this chapter just as much as you've enjoyed the previous ones. I look forward to reading all your wonderful comments which give my life some light.
> 
> Love you all. x


	30. Talk It Out

Your anxiety doubles. Never in your life have the words ‘we need to talk’ ever meant anything other than bad, emotionally messy things. You swallow against the feelings.  
“What do you mean?”  
Garnet clenches her fists and looks out across the empty carpark. The night thrums with the activity from inside the dance club.  
“Pearl really should be the one to talk to you about this.”  
She sighs and turns to you, slipping her glasses off her face.  
“But she’s not here.”  
Three eyes stare back at you, blinking sympathetically. You’re suddenly very conscious of the fact that Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are, in fact, aliens from outer space. No matter how human-like they may look.  
“O-okay?”  
Garnet takes a seat on the curb, patting the ground next to her, an invitation. You sit, perching awkwardly beside the gem. A shudder ripples through your body as a breeze blows past.  
_Wish I’d brought a jacket or something…  
_ You think morosely, staring down at the gravel. You scuff your shoes, and the ground beneath you makes a satisfying crunching sound.  
“It’s called fusion.”  
You look up, startled by Garnet’s sudden declaration. You’d gotten used to the silence.  
“Fusion?”  
Garnet stares calmly back at you, her glasses rest on her lap.  
“Mm. As you might know, our ‘bodies’ aren’t actually real. They’re just a physical manifestation, or an illusion, created to give our gems a vessel in which to travel in.”  
You lick your lips, waiting to hear more. Garnet sighs.  
“We live in our gems. Our gems are what we are, who we are. This,”  
Garnet gestures to her body,  
“Is just something we create. We can change it at will. When we get badly damaged, we can retreat into our gems to heal and revive ourselves. And we can fuse.”  
Garnet falls silent for a moment, almost as if expecting a response.  
“Okay. I-I think I get it… But what _is_ fusion?”  
Garnet smiles enigmatically, looking out across the car park.  
“Fusion can be many things. Physically, it’s the combining of two gems into one form. Fusion can be used to fight. Fusion can be used as a communication between gems, a relationship. A friendship.”  
Garnet looks back at you, her eyes filled with emotion. Her hands lay palms up on her lap, her gems glittering softly in the night.  
“And most importantly, fusion can be love.”  
A realisation dawns, and you begin to choke.  
“G-Garnet! Are you a fusion?”  
Garnet smiles at you, secretively.  
“And what gives you that idea?”  
“W-Well… Your hands! Y-Your gems! You have two!”  
You point to the gems, resting imbedded into the palms of her hands. Garnet chuckles lowly.  
“Maybe.”  
You purse your lips, not pleased with the answer, but willing to let it go. Your mind is turning itself over and over, trying to make sense of all this new information.  
“So… If fusion is a gem thing, does that mean humans can’t fuse?”  
Garnet hums, thinking it over. She places a finger under her chin, thoughtfully.  
“Not really. Not in the way gems can fuse with other gems, anyway.”  
You swallow against a lump forming in your throat.  
“So that’s why Pearl was so upset? Because I’m a human, and I cannot fuse?”  
“Fusion is the ultimate connection between gems. It’s built on trust, and love. It’s sharing yourself with another gem so intimately that you are no longer an individual being, you are a culmination of each other. You become the embodiment of your relationship with each other.”  
Garnet looks at you, seriously.  
“(Name), you and Pearl may not be able to fuse in the way that gems do. But like Rose and Greg did before you, it _is_ possible to build and form a relationship and connection with just as much depth and understanding that is achieved within fusion.”  
Garnet places a hand gently on your shoulder, shaking you comfortingly.  
“Pearl will come around. Hang in there.”  
You didn’t realise how wet your eyes had started to become, and you smile blearily back at Garnet before wiping away the tears.  
“Yeah… Thanks.”  
There’s a crunching of gravel, and Amethyst comes into view, heading towards the both of you.  
“Yo! Where’s P-Dawg?”  
Both you and Garnet remain silent, and your eyes find themselves focussing very intently on the gravel in front of you. You pluck distractedly at one of the stones, buying your time.  
“Ugh!”  
Amethyst groans, nonchalantly stretching her arms behind her head.  
“Did Pearl run off to go and cry again?”  
Finally she pouts, looking back into the bright lights of the night club. One hand placed on her hip.  
“I hate when she does that.”  
Garnet looks up at Amethyst, calculating.  
“She was upset. Her and (Name) didn’t fuse.”  
Amethyst blinks, startled into silence. Then bursts into a fit of laughter, doubling over and clutching at her stomach. You look determinedly at the ground, embarrassed.  
“Amethyst…”  
Garnet warns, and Amethyst slowly starts to pull herself together.  
“S-Sorry dude! Just-“  
Amethyst chuckles again.  
“Humans can’t fuse! What was she thinking? Idiot…”  
“Garnet was just telling me about Fusion.”  
You interject, a little hurt and embarrassed by Amethyst’s laughter. Amethyst stares back at you, aghast.  
“Wait a sec… Pearl didn’t _tell_ you about Fusion?”  
You shake your head, and Amethyst inhales sharply.  
“Woah… You’re both such a mess, yo. You need to talk your stuff out.”  
“Amethyst.”  
Garnet steps in again, stopping Amethyst from saying too much more and hurting your already damaged pride. Amethyst glares at Garnet, challenging her. Before finally shrugging.  
“Whatever dude. _I’m_ going to go get my groove on!”  
Amethyst flicks her hair over her shoulder and rolls her eyes at you, before sauntering back towards the dance club.  
“You guys can continue to be a bunch of sad sacks. See ya!”  
A moment of silence passes between you and Garnet, before she stands up and brushes the stones from her pants.  
“So…”  
You trail off, watching her.  
“What are you going to do now?”  
“I should probably keep an eye on Amethyst.”  
Garnet purses her lips, staring after the retreating purple gem.  
“Pearl’s probably back at the house by now.”  
Garnet looks at you meaningfully, before slipping her glasses back over her eyes. She turns and gives you a small wave over her shoulder before walking back inside to join Amethyst in the fray.

You stare out into the darkness of the carpark, looking upwards at the stars which glitter above you. There’s not nearly as many stars to be seen here as you can in the countryside, but it’s still a comfort to see them there.  
_Pearl came from somewhere out there…  
_ The thought sends a thrill of excitement through you, and you finally decide to get up.  
_Time to go talk this through with my alien girlfriend._  
You shake your head at yourself, smiling wryly. Picking up the pace to a gentle jog as you make your way across Beach City and towards the Steven Universe residence.

 

*                                              *                                              *

 

You rap on the door, determinedly. Your knocks ring out, unanswered.  
“Pearl!”  
You continue to knock.  
“I know you’re in there!”  
You pause, as you hear hurried footsteps, and the door swings open quickly.  
“Be quiet! You’re going to wake Steven!”  
Pearl hisses, closing the door behind her and ushering you down the steps. You note she’s changed back into her usual attire.  
“Nice to see you too, by the way.”  
You jab, a little frustrated by all the events of the night and Pearl’s cold reception. Pearl pointedly ignores you, and continues to walk down the steps and onto the beach.  
“So, you can fuse?”  
Pearl stops, her shoulders hike up towards her ears, and she refuses to turn around.  
“Garnet and Amethyst told you?”  
“Well _someone_ had to.”  
Pearl’s shoulders slump back down, and you walk around her to face her.  
“Pearl?”  
She avoids your gaze, biting her lip and looking down. You tentatively reach out, fingers dipping beneath her chin to bring her eyes back to yours. Her face is so readable, filled with guilt, frustration, fear. Your heart softens, anger and frustration ebbing.  
“Pearl, you’ve got to talk to me.”  
A blush flushes across her cheeks, and her eyes dart over your shoulder. You remove your fingers from her chin.  
“I-I know! I do. I do know that.”  
She wets her lips with a darting tongue, her hands move and twitch anxiously by her sides as she gesticulates. She brings a hand to her forehead, shielding her eyes.  
“It’s just…”  
You wait as she tries to find the words.  
“I don’t know when it’s going to be _too much_.”  
Her declaration stuns you, and you blink, trying to process.  
“Too much?”  
She scrunches up her face and turns slightly away, looking out across the ocean. Its pitch black with a streak of moonlight rippling across the surface. Finally she gestures towards you.  
“You’re a human!”  
“I know…”  
“And I’m an… Well, I guess _you’d_ call it an Alien.”  
“I know.”  
She reaches out, imploringly at your two word, seemingly blasé responses. Her voice catches in her throat.  
“Pearl, I don’t see a problem with that.”  
“But one day you might!”  
She shouts, her voice echoes through the night air, bringing the conversation to silence. You watch her, illuminated in the light of the moon. Her shoulders slumped in defeat, her head hung. Tears threaten at the corners of her eyes, glimmering softly. Her hands clench and unclench desperately at thin air, seeking a purchase.  
“One day… you might. You might learn something, or something might happen that will just be too much and you’ll leave.”  
She inhales, breath shuddering through the emotion.  
“Tonight was just a reminder of how different we are.”  
You watch her, waiting for her to continue. She wraps her arms around herself for comfort.  
“What if we’re just too different?”  
You step forward, arms reaching up, your hands cup her face, drawing her to you. Her watering eyes, wide and startled, seek yours.  
“(Name)?”  
“I love you, Pearl.”  
She blinks, her mouth slightly open.  
“I do. I really, really love you. You’re kind. You’re beautiful. You make me laugh, and you’re so intensely unique.”  
You run a thumb over her cheek, wiping away the tears that had finally startled to trickle down her face. You look down, avoiding her eyes. The emotions that you express make you embarrassed.  
“I want to learn about you. Who you are, where you come from. I want to know everything about you, and love everything about you.”  
You swallow back a lump that had slowly started to form in the back of your throat.  
“We’re different, so what? I’ve never dated a Crystal Gem before, and I don’t think you’ve ever dated a human?”  
You look up, questioning. Pearl shakes her head, and leans into your left hand that cups her cheek. Her hand covers yours, affectionately.  
“Right… I know I care about you, and I’m pretty sure you care about me. So why don’t we just try? Take things day by day? Be honest, be open with each other.”  
Pearl closes her eyes, and sighs into your hand. Her lips moving gently against your palm, sending warmth racing down your arm. You watch her, captivated by the peaceful expression on her face. Finally, she opens her eyes and turns to you. Your heart leaps in your chest with what you see reflected there.  
“Okay.”  
She speaks, drawing your two hands into one of her own. Her slender fingers skimming your skin. Her expression filled with warmth for you. She smiles, wetly, resting her forehead against yours.  
“From now on, I promise. No more secrets.”  
Her breath brushes across your face, sweet and warm. You lean into her touch, intoxicated. Craving the intimacy that she is offering. You watch her lips part, and draw closer. Her eyes, hooded. Both of you riding on the expectation of the kiss, as your breath hitches in your throat. Her nose brushes against yours, and her lips are so close that as she whispers, they ghost along your skin.  
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear Readers,
> 
> Thank you so much for your ongoing patience and support, throughout this lengthy hiatus. I really do appreciate your kindness throughout this time. The length of time between chapters was inexcusable, and I once again thank you for your patience.
> 
> My father has gotten much better, thank you for your concern. He is now back at work and I've been able to return back to my home. It was quite the road to recovery, but he's almost back to complete health.
> 
> Rehearsals have started for the play that I'm doing, and that's keeping me happy and busy. I hope you're all well, and that this updated chapter continues to live up to your expectations.
> 
> Lots of love from me to you xo


	31. Christmas

“Merry Christmas!”  
You call in through the fly-screen door, your hands full of carefully wrapped presents. Tapping your heels on the wooden floor, trying to knock some of the snow off your boots before you step inside. It’s not long before Steven throws open the door and ushers you inside.  
“Merry Christmas, (Name)!”  
You shift the gifts in your arms, readjusting the weight, so that you can ruffle his thick curly hair. He beams up at you, stars in his eyes, hands balled up excitedly, jiggling up and down.  
“That’s a whole lot of presents you’ve got there!”  
You chuckle, withdrawing your hand, quickly, to catch a slipping gift.  
“Yeah, sure is. Got anywhere I can dump these things?”  
“Uh huh! Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and I have almost finished decorating the tree! Come and look!”  
Steven drags you over to the fireplace, and where it is usually quite empty, stands a towering Christmas tree. Garnet is on a step ladder, draping a string of lights across various branches of the tree, her face stoic as ever. She is being micromanaged by Pearl, who watches from the ground, giving directions as to where the lights are ‘supposed’ to go.  
“No, no. I said to the left. You can’t put the lights over the baubles otherwise you’ll ruin the symmetry of the tree!”  
You smile. Pearl is completely wrapped up in the adorning of the tree, oblivious to your arrival.  
“Ugh. Who _cares_! Tree’s gonna look awesome anyway, yo.”  
Amethyst sits sprawled on the ground, haphazardly placing baubles and trinkets wherever the urge takes her. Her finger finds her way to her nose, digging around ruthlessly.  
“Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl! (Name) is here!”  
Steven announces your arrival to the group, his arms splayed towards you, as if to drive his point home.  
“And she’s brought **preseeeeents**!!”  
You smile awkwardly, as all eyes in the room, minus Pearl’s (whose attention is solely on the tree), turn towards you. The comforting scent of pine needles fills the air.  
“Awesome! Gimme gimme!”  
Amethyst hoists herself up, sauntering over towards you.  
“Mer Chrissmas, (Name)-dog!”  
The purple gem elbows you affectionately, jolting your grip on the presents and laughing as you scramble to catch them before they topple from your arms.  
“Merry Christmas, Amethyst.”  
You respond, slightly out of breath from your frantic actions. The presents secured in your arms. You shift them against your body.  
“Got anywhere where I could put these?”  
You gesture with the presents, and Amethyst puffs. She crosses her arms and shoots Pearl a disgusted look.  
“Uh. You _could_ put them under the tree, if Pearl ever decides to finish decorating it.”  
“I’ll be finished soon, once everything is in its right place.”  
Pearl shoots back, still not tearing her attention away from the tree. Her hands deftly fix the ‘mistakes’ Amethyst made while decorating.  
“Well, maybe if you stopped for five minutes, you’d notice that your _girlfriend_ is here.”  
“Amethyst, I told you-“  
Pearl starts to scold Amethyst, and stops short. Turning around, a blue blush spreading across her cheeks, her eyes wide.  
“Oh.”  
She places a ball gently back into a box, smooths out her tights, and then walks over to you, her eyes on the ground.  
“I’m sorry, (Name). I didn’t hear you come in.”  
“It’s okay. Merry Christmas.”  
You smile, leaning in to give her a welcoming kiss on the cheek, which only causes her to blush harder as Amethyst whoops with glee.  
“M-Merry Christmas.”  
She coughs, and shoots Amethyst a withering glare, who shrugs and quickly retreats back to the safety of the tree. Steven has joined back in on the decorating, and Garnet has a gentle smile on her face as she lifts Steven up to reach the harder to get places.  
“Here, let me take those for you.”  
Pearl lifts the gifts from your hands, expertly balancing them. You flush a little, she makes it look so easy.  
“Oh! Thank you.”  
“Not at all!”  
She smiles back, shrugging her shoulders, before turning around to place them under the tree. In order of size, of course.  
“You’re just in time,”  
Pearl address you with her back still to you, her voice rising with expectation as she shifts the presents around,  
“We were just about to finish decorating the tree. Soon it’ll be time to turn it on.”  
Pearl stands up, and turns back to face you. An excited warmth fills her cheeks, and her eyes narrow. Your heart flutters a little in your chest.  
“It’s a human tradition that Steven has been teaching us about, lighting the tree. Apparently you’re supposed to experience it with loved ones.”  
Pearl looks at you meaningfully, and you feel your face turner redder by the second.  
“O-oh. Yeah. I don’t have a tree at my place. Not much use if it’s just me…”  
You finish lamely, trailing off. There’s a moment of silence that passes between you, and you look purposefully at your feet, waiting for the heat in your face to die down. Pearl clears her throat, and fingers gently twine themselves between yours. Warm, and tender.  
“(Name), I was wondering if…”  
“It’s READY!”  
Pearl starts at Steven’s yell, her hands quickly withdrawing from yours as she turns around.  
“The tree is finished!”  
Steven strikes a victory pose, as Garnet makes her way down the ladder.  
“I did most of the work.”  
Garnet remarks, dryly.  
“We all contributed.”  
Pearl bats back, walking over the Steven and patting him affectionately on the back.  
“Well, Ste-man! You ready to light this baby up?!”  
Amethyst drags you over the tree, which boasts an impressive array of lights, tinsel, candy canes, and trinkets. You can almost hear the tree groaning under the weight of so much Christmas spirit.  
“You bet I am!”  
Steven grabs the power plug and races towards the socket. Just before he inserts it, he turns around to the Gems.  
“Can you get the lights?”  
Garnet quickly switches the lights off, and the room is plunged into expectant darkness. There’s a few minutes of fumbling, and a couple of grunts. Then the room is bathed in sparkling light.  
“Oh Steven, it’s beautiful!.”  
Pearl gasps, her voice soft. The tree glistens rainbow colours, twinkling lights reflecting off the tinsel and casting a luminous glow across the entire room. Steven sprints over to the group, his eyes reflecting the light of the tree.  
“It’s the best tree EVER!”  
The rest of the conversation is lost on you, as a warm hand finds its way into yours, distracting you thoroughly. Pearl looks at you bashfully, her face glowing in the light.  
“You look happy.”  
She remarks to you, under her breath, so no one else can hear. Her breath softly brushes against you, as she whispers.  
“I-It’s one of my favourite things about Christmas… the fairy lights.”  
You ramble, smiling, while admiring the combined effort of decorating the tree. The lights glow softly, shifting colours illuminating the darkness. Steven dances in front of the tree, overcome with excitement.  
“That, and getting to spend lots of time with the people you care about.”  
You squeeze her hand lightly, letting her know your feelings through a simple touch. You glance at her out of the corner of your eye, and her eyes are soft and filled with unmistakable affection.  
“I feel the same.”  
Her thumb rubs soothing across yours, as you stand together, watching the tree glisten.  
“Oh!”  
Realisation hits, and you pull away, searching in your pockets.  
“I’ve got something for you.”  
“For me?”  
Pearl places her hand on her chest in confusion, watching you dig through your pockets until you find what it is you’re looking for. A delicately wrapped envelope. You present it to her, your heart beating anxiously.  
“Merry Christmas. It’s not much, but…”  
Pearl, with trembling hands, takes the envelope from your hands. Inspecting it.  
“I’ve never received a present before.”  
She looks at you, her eyes wide and filled with emotion.  
“Thank you, (Name).”  
You blush and scratch at your neck.  
“Don’t thank me yet, you don’t know what it is yet.”  
Pearl gently pries the paper apart, not tearing it a single millimetre. She slides out two tickets, and reads the words before turning her gaze to you.  
“It’s, um… It’s for a planetarium outside of town. We can go watch the stars together sometime, and you can show me where you’re from and tell me about space…”  
Pearl stares at you, and you anxiously start to ramble.  
_Oh god. I’ve messed this up so bad._  
“I got it because, I know you must miss where you’re from sometimes. This is kind of the best I can do to help with that, and I do want to help with that. I also want to learn more about you, and where you’re from. And I also thought it might be kind of romantic… I’m sorry. You hate it. Let me take it ba-“  
You’re interrupted when Pearl throws her arms around you, enveloping you in a desperate, crushing hug.  
“…Pearl?”  
“Thank you, (Name).”  
She squeezes you tighter, burying her face into your shoulder. Her breath brushes against your neck, hot, and you can feel wet tears falling onto your collarbone.  
“I have never received such a thoughtful, wonderful present before.”  
She whispers into you, her shoulders trembling with emotion.  
“Hey…”  
You rub her back, trying to comfort her, unsure of her to react. She’s warm against you, and you’re suddenly aware of a couple of pairs of eyes watching you from the tree. Finally she pulls away, wiping away the tears from her eyes, before smiling at you, wetly. She places her hand against your cheek, and you lean into her touch.  
“I would love to see the stars with you. Thank you.”  
Pearl’s expression is filled with affection and love for you, as her hand cradles your face.  
“Hey, look Pearl.”  
Amethyst cackles, breaking the moment between you.  
“Mistletoe!”  
You both look up at the same time, and sure enough, above your head dangles an arrangement of leaves. Your stomach drops, as you look at Pearl with impending anxiety.  
“Guess you gotta kiss her now, huh!”  
“Amethyst!”  
Pearl breaks from your embrace and chases after the purple gem, who cackles gleefully and she flees from Pearl’s wrath, and into the temple. Pearl follows in hot pursuit, squawking the entire way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest Friends and Readers,
> 
> I feel I owe you all an explanation after my lengthy absence from updating this fanfiction.
> 
> My life has been crazy the last couple of months. My father did get better and recover, I returned to University. Shortly after returning to my studies, my five year relationship ended. I ended it, due to emotional abuse. As you can imagine, I needed some time to recover after this, as I had lost someone deeply important in my life, even if it wasn't a healthy relationship. I'm on my way to being okay now, as I'm seeking some professional help to recover from this and get some of my self worth back. Shortly after this I discovered that I would also need to find new accommodation, and I've been desperately searching for a new place to live. I finally found a place, and I move in three days.
> 
> I hope you all understand, and can bear with me throughout this time. I missed writing this story, but also had sunk into depression and self doubt. I didn't feel like I could write anything that would be worthy of you all, so I didn't write.
> 
> Thank you for all your support during my absence. I hope to update more frequently now, and I hope this chapter brought you as much joy as the previous ones seems to have done.
> 
> Love to you all.


End file.
